


Growing Pains

by Lia_Jones



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Love and Producer (video game), MLQC (Video Game), Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, May contain spoilers, No Evols, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Jones/pseuds/Lia_Jones
Summary: After breaking up with her abusive boyfriend, Andrea Jones moves to Loveland to restart her career and mend her heart. She meets a standoffish and overbearing CEO that is secretly an endearing and kind man, also recovering from a heartbreak.They say time heals all wounds. That's because they've never known the true power of love.
Relationships: Goldman & OC, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Original Female Character(s), Victor Lee & OC
Series: Growing Pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730833
Comments: 94
Kudos: 86
Collections: MLQC works that blow me away





	1. Despite you I'll be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people!
> 
> Fair warning: this is my first fic EVER and english is not my first language, so please be kind and understanding.
> 
> This story happens five years after the current plot in the English server (up to chapter 18). Victor is 33.
> 
> This is an alternative story, that went astray from the story line. So I believe no spoilers apply, although some aspects may be considered canon. Just to play it safe, I added the spoilers tag, although I trust that, if i do add some spoilers to the story, you will not be able to figure it out, since it's mixed with other things created by me. 
> 
> I welcome and encourage your comments. They are the bread and butter for this wannabe writer! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Lots of love!

I watched as the sunlight played with the curtains at the office. It revealed the dust floating in the air, reflecting itself in it, making it seem like little angels had come to visit. For two whole seconds, I allowed myself to believe that was true, and that I was being blessed, protected. But I turned again to my darkest thoughts, and those were telling me I was beyond any blessing. I was broken, and only a miracle could put the pieces all together into something that made actual sense. My therapist woke me up from my stupor.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Dust and angels.” I replied, not thinking too much before I answered. She would find a hidden meaning in my words, no matter what I said. “That I’m beyond repair.”

“Andrea, what happened does not define you. You need to remember that at all times. It can severely injure you, physically and emotionally, but it can’t change you. Not unless you let it.”

I laughed bitterly. Of course it defined me. Emotional and verbal abuse is all about changing the conception of one’s self, to tear it to pieces, to make it drown it bloody sorrow. And even if I could disengage from that hopeless feeling, even if I could be stronger, which I was clearly not able to, there was a mark, hidden yet apparently visible to the public eye, the one of the weak battered girlfriend. That mark was carved in me, unwilling to heal and fade away.

Even if I could overcome abuse, even if I could become stronger, I still had to deal with that. Always having someone look at me like I was going to break at any minute, walking on eggshells around me, developing feelings of pity and compassion, instead of respect. That defined me, and defined how the world saw me. The abuse I had gone through was my Mark of Cain.

“Are you still going to your Krav Maga lessons? Are they helpful?”

“Yes.”

“How do you feel when you go? Do you feel empowered?”

“Mostly angry. Infuriated.”

“And why do you feel that?”

“I wish I could punch him instead. I wish I could do to him what he did to me. I want payback.”

“Do you know what’s the best payback you can have?” My therapist came closer to me, and held my hand. Was it pity? The question made my eyes water.

“Death penalty?” I joked, mostly to disguise my incoming tears.

“You make him see he’s meaningless. Be happy, in spite of him.” She paused, like she was carefully choosing the words, and then she softly smiled at me. “One of these days, Andrea, you'll see he can no longer hurt you, you have taken that power from him, but that will only happen when you allow yourself to be happy again. I’m sure that you will find amazing things about yourself, things you didn’t even know existed.”

I let one or two tears leave my eyes, and no more than that. I was tired of crying.

“Your mom says you got accepted for an internship at a prestigious investment company overseas, is that right?”

“Yes, in Loveland, for Loveland Financial Group. I need the internship to finish my doctorate.”

“So, when are you going?”

“I’m not sure I should do it.” Just the very thought of embarking on that sort of journey made my stomach tighten.

“Why not?”

“Not very interested. Not excited. Not ready.”

“I think you should. You keep complaining people look differently at you here. In Loveland, people won’t know. It could give you the space you need to heal. Plus, it will get your mother out of your hair.”

Later that night, I took from my bag the green notebook I had bought on my way home. Ceremoniously, I opened it, and wrote on the first page in red letters.

_Dear asshole,_

_Thank you for making me not care for my life at all. I hope you fall on your face and break every beautiful porcelain tooth you have._

_Fuck you,_

_Andrea_

I paused, looking at the venom I had spread on that page. I thought about what the therapist said about moving to Loveland. A brand new start. A place where I could be just Andrea, and not Andrea the abused girlfriend. Or Daniel’s girlfriend, the girlfriend of the boy wonder. I could prove to myself and others that I was strong enough to overcome it. And my family would be relieved to see me do something for myself, to start a new life, and they could finally relax. I could make them proud.

These thoughts sparked something inside of me that I couldn’t figure out at the moment, maybe it was hope. I took the notebook and wrote a few more words, closing it with determination. On the first page, in red, one could read:

_Dear asshole,_

_Thank you for making me not care for my life at all. I hope you fall on your face and break every beautiful porcelain tooth you have._

_Fuck you,_

_Andrea_

_PS: Now just sit and watch while I turn it all around. I get to be happy, even if it is in spite of you._

* * *

_Two months later_

My phone rang while I was brushing my teeth, getting ready to leave the house. I pushed my toothbrush to the side of my cheek and checked the phone. It was my mother.

I ran to the bathroom sink to spit the toothpaste and rinse my mouth before I answered the phone.

“Andy, you’re on speaker. Getting ready for the interview?” My mother asked. I could clearly hear my father and my brother in the background.

“Josh is there too?” I asked, surprised. It should be around 11 pm of the previous day in Portugal.

“Yes, and Cristina too. She’s just putting Ana to sleep. So tell me, what are you wearing? Did you see the outfit I packed for you?”

I looked at the teal neck boat dress on my bed, smiling.

“Yes, mom, thank you.”

“I think it will go really well with your peacock…”

“Bracelet, yes, I know. It’s right here.” I twirled the peacock pendant in my hands. The peacock’s wings were adorned with blue and green crystals, that glistened in the sunlight coming from my window as I moved it.

“Good luck, honey. We all love you. We are so very proud of you.” I could hear my mother’s throat catch in this last sentence.

“Sure. I love you guys.”

“LOVE YOU, ANDY!” I could hear my father and brother from afar.

After hanging up, I put on my dress and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I had wished I had straight hair my whole life, because my hair had a life of its own. I loved the color, it was light brown with natural golden highlights, but it wasn’t exactly curly and it wasn’t exactly straight, it had these soft waves that would look nice on most days, making beautiful curls at the tips, but there were other times my hair would just decide to stay frizzy, no matter what I did. That day was a frizzy day, so I just made a pony tail and applied some styling foam, hoping it would be at least acceptable, and not look like a broom.

After careful consideration, and reminding myself of the hot weather outside, I applied almost no makeup, just the enough amount to conceal the dark circles under my eyes. Some lip balm, and that was it.

When I arrived at LFG, the hall was full of people, probably interns like me. I went to the reception to give my name.

After a while, a man with brown hair and brown eyes framed with glasses came to me, shaking my hand.

“Good morning, my name is Henry Goldman. Are you Miss Jones?” I nodded with a smile. “Good. Please follow me to the conference room. The CEO will meet us there.”

We both sat in a huge conference room with a big glass table, with some silver ornaments decorating the center of it. It had a professional and minimalistic decoration, the floor was made of black marble, and the walls behind and in front of me were made of frosted glass. There was a huge screen on one of the other walls, that were painted in light grey, probably to show documents during meetings, while the other wall bared LFG logo, in silver letters.

Goldman sat across from me, slightly to my right side, holding some documents. We sat awkwardly in silence, while he flipped through the pages. After a while, he started to fidget. Seeing him so nervous, my palms started to sweat, and I took a tissue from my purse to clean them, trying to calm my nerves. I didn’t really know what I was so worried about, I had already been accepted, this was just a formality.

“Mr. Lee should be arriving at any moment.” He said, nervously.

“I can wait. Don’t worry.” I used the calmest voice I could muster, to see if I could make him relax. The man was making me jittery.

“Actually…” He got up, seemingly unsure that he should. “I better check…. Could you hold on for a second…” He opened the door and looked outside, but saw something that made him quickly shut the door and bolt to his chair. I remembered when I was a child and the class was rowdy, waiting for the teacher in the classroom, and how we ran to our seats when we saw the teacher approaching. I bet my life that’s how I looked like back then.

A tall man entered the room, wearing a charcoal suit, black shirt and silver tie. His expression was grim and cold. Without a word, he sat next to Goldman, facing me. Goldman got up, smiling widely, and introduced us:

“Andrea, this is Victor Lee, our honored CEO. Victor, this is Andrea Jones, our new-”

“Quit the idle pleasantries and get me some coffee.”

I was surprised with his tone and quick dismissal, but tried to maintain a neutral face. Goldman turned to me to ask if I wanted coffee, looking more agitated than before. I shook my head immediately. By that time, the CEO had already grabbed the files Goldman left on the table and was skimming through them silently, his expression impatient.

I was left alone with him, trying not to look very nervous. I started playing with the peacock on my wrist.

“Why LFG?” The CEO asked, breaking the silence and my trance. I noticed his eyes for the first time, wondering what color they were exactly. Black? Grey?

“I’m sorry?” I was clearly distracted and wasn’t expecting for him to start like this. He sighed and asked again, his voice dripping annoyance.

“Why did you choose to apply here?” He spoke purposefully slowly, like I was too dumb to understand. “You’re from Portugal, why choose a place so distant?”

I tried not to roll my eyes at his insult, acting the most professional I could. _Remember to relax, Andrea. Believe in your qualities. The job is already yours._

“LFG is one of the most prestigious and high quoted investment companies on the market almost since its birth. I already have experience in investment companies, now I want to learn from the very best. The distance is just a happy coincidence. I appreciate the change of scenery.”

His grey eyes turned to my brown ones, holding the gaze fiercely.

“Do you know why LFG holds such a high place on the market?”

“I can imagine. High standards, an eye for business and hard work.” I said, trying to look confident.

“You have an impeccable resume, so much that I had to confirm its veracity. Every teacher and employee I have contacted has only the best to say about you, how hard working and bright you are. And I am pleased with your attitude. I just need a last piece of information.”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Last year, you seemed to be inactive. No work, no studies.”

“I’ve had some health issues. I’d rather not go into details, but all is well now and I don’t expect any problems in the future.”

“Very well. The job is yours.”

I blinked at him.

“Wasn’t that decided already?”

The CEO looked me in the eye, his eyes cold.

“I hope you understand the opportunity that’s being presented to you. A golden ticket. Did you notice the crowd of people at the entrance?”

“The new interns?” I asked, confused.

“The people that are after your job, and that I will have to turn down. Do not disappoint me.”

And without any other word, he left the room, forgetting about the files, forgetting about the coffee.

And I sat there, my mind foggy with the interaction. And apparently, I forgot to walk.


	2. Victor, not Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't my original idea to add a soundtrack to the work, but if you are willing to give it a try, here it goes.
> 
> Cassiopea by Sara Bareilles  
> Satelite Call By Sara Bareilles

After the meeting with the CEO, I got a call from Goldman to inform me of the department I would be assigned to: the financial department. As a part of my internship, and as investigation for my thesis, I was assigned three French companies to assist with the investment. Besides that, I would help in any way I could, taking someone’s work if they were absent or just assist my supervisor.

They assigned Ted Kasey as my supervisor, one of the top people in LFG investment team. He and the CEO were usually on good terms, having regular lunches and meetings, and it was obvious he had Victor’s consideration. Ted Kasey was a charismatic red headed guy, with a hearty laugh and a slightly prominent beer belly under his suit, hinting at how he enjoyed drinking socially. Probably in his forties, he was a genius in investments, only matched by the CEO himself. And because of that, and also because everybody loved him, he was deeply respected.

Victor Lee’s reputation in the company was very different. He was also respected, but the kind of respect you conquer from fear. He was known to have very little patience to those that didn’t meet his standards, and for being incredibly standoffish, not letting anyone come close to him, at risk of being insulted.

Every morning he arrived to the office he would mutter a quick “Good morning” and head immediately to his office, unless he had to scold anyone in the room. In that case, he would drop an angry “In my office immediately”, and whoever he summoned would come out red as tomato and barely speaking. Fortunately, the CEO had yet to speak to me since I started working in LFG. My first day started with introductions over coffee and a welcome cake, and I found on my desk a personalized mug with my name and LFG logo and some company stationary. That day, the CEO spent all day in his office, not bothering to come say hi. Goldman made excuses for him, but I couldn’t care less. If what people were saying was true, if he was that ruthless and overbearing, I’d rather keep him as far as possible from me.

For that same reason, I was more than happy when Ted offered to present my first report on my behalf. And it sort of became a habit, Ted going to talk to Victor every time I was summoned, claiming it was his responsibility as my supervisor. I couldn’t be happier with the arrangement. I didn’t have to deal with the vicious CEO and I didn’t have to interrupt my work, so that suited me just fine.

Two months had already passed, and I seemed to think of Daniel less and less, the memories fading along with the pain. It still hurt sometimes if I focused too much on the subject, but the fact that no one there knew what I had been through made things incredibly easier, since I didn’t have to deal with the shame. I could be just me, without the stigma of a fate I did not chose for myself.

To be honest, the moment I decided to move to Loveland for the internship was the moment I decided I would leave Portugal for good. My savings were enough to make a deposit to rent a beautiful one room apartment in the most traditional part of town and to get myself a used car to commute. I immediately made friends with my front door neighbor Levi, and I learned he was a Krav Maga instructor, so I started taking his classes. I also had Diane as a friend, a co-worker in the same department that was a domestic account manager. One day, in the coffee room, I made a joke about Goldman being the bravest person in the world for working that closely to the CEO, and Diane overheard me and just poured her heart out. It turns out she had a major crush on Goldman, and judging by the number times Goldman would drop by her desk, always with a feeble excuse, he was crushing on her too. We became good friends right there and then, united as girls often become when they start talking about their crushes.

I had friends, hobbies and a good job. I was well settled, and life seemed pretty good. I was on my way to happiness. I could feel it.

But, of course, no good deed goes unpunished, and no rose is without its thorns, and all the things people say when they have a good thing going but it starts to go sour, so it wasn’t really surprising when my car decided to break down in the middle of Loveland’s main avenue, on my way back home, at 8 pm, under pouring rain. I managed to pull it to the curb, and opened the hood from inside, talking myself into getting out and get heavily rained on to take the usual precautions.

The umbrella I took with me outside didn’t help a bit, the wind blowing on it and turning it inside out. It took me less than two minutes to get drenched, while I tried to signal that my car was parked there and needed assistance. Distracted by the conversation I was having with my insurance company, trying to have my car taken to a mechanic, I didn’t even notice the black sedan that stopped right in front of my car.

When I turned to face the road, I was startled by a tall man in an expensive suit, standing right beside me, holding an umbrella. I jumped back with the scare.

“Do you need help?” The arrogant cold voice gave away his identity even before I had a chance to look at his face. It was LFG’s CEO, Victor Lee. I sighed loudly in relief.

“No, Sir, I just need to call a mechanic. I got it, don’t worry.” I said, trying to be polite while I wished for him to go away fast. I didn’t need to cuddle the CEO on top of my predicament.

“You shouldn’t be alone this late, especially with this weather. And in any case, it will be very hard to find an open shop at this hour.” He spoke like I was stupid to want to fend for myself. “Get in my car and warm yourself, while I make some calls.”

I nodded sheepishly and went inside my car to get my purse, cursing the Gods for putting me in such a situation. Seeing he had a bad temper, I avoided the CEO like the plague, wanting my work to speak for me more than myself. I sat on the passenger front seat of his car and fidgeted awkwardly, while he turned up the heater.

“Take your blouse off.” He asked. I blinked at him, horrified. He looked at me, offended. “This is not a seduction tactic, I just don’t want you to call in sick tomorrow because of a pneumonia. You have a top underneath, you’ll remain decent.”

I nodded, dawning on me that now that my shirt was wet, he could see through it. And with the heater, my top and skin would dry faster without a wet shirt of top of it. I removed my shirt awkwardly trying to move the least possible, not wanting to bother him. But to my dismay, he was getting more aggravated by the minute.

“Why are you moving like that? Did you leave your motor skills at LFG?”

I took a deep breath and finally removed my shirt, unable to avoid a wet sleeve to slap his nose.

“That’s what I was trying to avoid.” I said, my voice flat. He turned to retort, but his eyes fell on my hands and widened, and he quickly turned his face the other way. I immediately looked down to see what made him turn away so fast. And I could dig a whole, crawl there and die. My nipples were hard from the moist and the cold, and were perfectly noticeable under my wet top. I immediately crossed my arms in front of my chest, the sudden movement seemingly noticed by him and making his cheeks blush slightly, by the little I could see from his face.

As I prayed to God to send a lightning to strike me, or a hurricane, or perhaps a nuclear bomb, he removed his jacket and put it over my crossed arms.

“Here. You look cold.” He said, his poker face back on. And the embarrassment was such I almost whimpered in agony. “Let me make that call.”

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to forget where I was and what just happened, while he spoke with what seemed to be his insurance company, basically ordering them to come get a car that they didn’t insure and take it to their mechanic. He finished the call abruptly, and remained silent, staring at the rain hitting furiously on the windshield. After a minute, or maybe less, his phone vibrated. He picked it up immediately.

“Yes? (pause) Yes. First thing in the morning. (pause) Then make it happen. (another pause) Good.” He hung up and turned to me. “Give me your car keys.”

I handed him the keys as quickly as possible. He took his umbrella from the back seat and went outside. In a matter of seconds, the headlight of a motorcycle was visible in the night, stopping near my car. Victor handed him the keys and quickly returned. He turned to me again.

“Your car is being taken by the mechanic shortly. You will have it fixed tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I’m taking you home.” And with that, the CEO started the car and we drove away. I was dumbfounded at how quickly he solved my problem, but what confused me the most was the fact he was doing it in the first place. If he just kept driving, instead of stopping to help me, he would be having a fine meal at his luxurious home, dry and pristine as he always was, possibly surrounded by concubines that looked like supermodels. But here he was, looking like a drowned rat, his coat wet and starting to wrinkle due to my wet top, taking me home.

We drove without a word, until he broke the silence.

“Are you… enjoying your work at LFG?” He asked, like he didn’t care much about the answer, just making small talk to stave off the awkwardness.

“Very well, Sir, I’m learning a lot.” I answered, happy to think about something other than my hard nipples.

“Enjoying your life in Loveland? I see you made friends already.” His voice was still stern, but a bit softer. As if he was glad I was making friends.

“People are very friendly here. It wasn’t hard.” I answered shortly.

“Just pay attention to the people you interact with. You’re alone, don’t have any family here… It could be dangerous.” Why did he care? I shrugged it off, probably the polite thing to say to a girl living alone, I thought. The comment didn't sit well with me though.

“You don’t need to worry, Sir. I can take care of myself.” I said, trying not to be rude.

“Good.” He swerved the car to the right, stopping at the curb. “We’re here.” I noticed we were near my building’s entrance.

“Wait, how did you know this is where I-“

“Can you please get inside so I can go home?” He interrupted me, annoyed.

“Thank you, Sir.” I said, closing the door and running to my building. I heard him from behind.

“It’s Victor. Call me Victor, not Sir.” He shouted through the open passenger window.

I turned and nodded in understanding, and went inside immediately. It was only when I was already inside my apartment that I noticed I was still holding his jacket. And how the hell did he know where I lived?


	3. Andrea, not Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for the most daring:
> 
> Manhattan by Sara Bareilles  
> You're so vain by Carly Simon  
> I don't want you now by Kt Tunstall

As promised, my doorbell rang at precisely 8:20. 10 minutes before I had to leave to LFG. It was the mechanic, holding the keys of my car.

“It was the oil pump, it was broken. I fixed it, as well as other things. It’ll work like a beauty now.” The mechanic said, without greeting me.

“Good, how much to I owe you?” I said, worried about how much that would cost me. Cheap car, expensive bills, my father would say.

“It’s already paid for. I need to go. My coworker is double parked waiting for me.” The mechanic left as quickly and unceremoniously as he came.

I looked at my wrist watch, it was 8:25 already. If I didn’t leave right away, I would be late. I grabbed my purse and the plastic bag laying on the sofa, and left to work.

When I arrived at LFG, Ted was already waiting for me.

“Bringing your dry cleaning to work? Don’t let Victor see that.” He pointed at the plastic bag with a hanger that I was holding.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it out of the way in a moment. Has Victor arrived?” I asked, turning on my computer and taking some files out of my drawer.

“No, don’t worry. Go get your coffee, I’ll hold the fort for you.”

I went to the coffee room to get a cup of coffee, mentally reminding myself of all the things I had to do that day. Seeing I was alone in the coffee room, I allowed myself to hum the music I had been listening while driving to work. It was this blues song by Sara Bareilles, _Manhattan_.

The pot was empty, so I washed it, and filled the coffee maker with water and ground coffee. As I waited for the pot to fill with a fresh brew, my fingers tapped on the table, trying to figure out the chords she played for that song in her piano, getting myself more and more immersed in the tune.

_You can have Manhattan, I’m sure it’s for the best_

_I’ll gather up the avenues, and leave them on your doorstep._

_And I’ll tiptoe away, so you won’t have to say you heard me leave._

_You can have Manhattan, I know it’s what you want._

_The bustle and the buildings, the weather in the Fall_

_And I’ll bow out of place to save you some space for somebody new._

_You can have Manhattan ‘cause I can’t have you._

I sang to myself, my eyes closed, mesmerized by the depth of the lyrics. This was one of those songs that, although sad, hit you right on your core, making everything that’s negative spill all over, leaving you fresh and revived. I filled my cup while humming the notes she played in the solo part, wondering if I could replay it if my piano wasn’t back in Portugal.

I was so distracted with my own thoughts I didn’t notice someone else was in the room. Worse than that, I didn’t notice someone was in the room _standing right behind me._ I quickly turned to go back to my seat, when I collided with something hard that I wasn’t expecting to be there.

“Fuck!” I almost yelled as the coffee mug tilted my way and spilled all over my arm, the coffee almost at boiling temperature. I held the mug with my left hand, while trying to shake the hot coffee out of my right arm.

“What kind of an idiot sneaks behind people like that?” I gritted between my teeth, looking up to see who was the moron. It was the CEO. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, and it looked like he was every bit as mortified as I was. It took him like a nanosecond to get his poker face back on, as he took my hand and led it to under the faucet, turning the cold water on.

I was speechless, as he carefully pulled the sleeve of my sweater up and moved my hand so the stream of water would glide over my forearm. He turned off the faucet and took a clean kitchen cloth from one of the drawers, dabbing my arm with it.

“You don’t seem to be burnt, but you should apply something to heal it, just in case. I’ll ask Goldman to stop by the pharmacy and get you something suitable for this.” He said, still working on drying my arm, his eyes not leaving his hands. I took my arm from his grip abruptly, feeling myself blush furiously.

“It’s ok, I don’t think I am hurt at all.” I had no nerve to look him in the eyes, remembering I just called him an idiot.

“I’m surprised to see you’re still alive, judging by how clumsy you are. Remind me to forbid any knifes at the office.” He joked, although it seemed more like an insult than a joke.

“Or maybe I should remind you to wear a bell instead of a tie, since you move as silently as a cat.” I retorted, my tone moody. My sweater’s sleeve was drenched in hot coffee, I felt entitled to be a little bitchy.

“Or maybe you shouldn’t be so distracted and mind your surroundings.” He replied immediately, his tone sour, not appreciating my comeback. But I didn’t lose any time either.

“I apologize, I’m used to polite people saying good morning when they arrive. That usually tells me they’re in the room.” He was about to throw some more verbal venom at me, his expression even angrier than before, when I interrupted him, in a much softer voice. “Did I spill any coffee on you?”

“Surprisingly, no.” His tone softened as well. “It must be my lucky week, I survived you twice already.” I could see he was trying to hide a smile, but ignored it. I turned away to leave when I heard his voice again. “Did the mechanic deliver the car on time?”

“Yes! I do need to talk to you about that!” I was about to continue, but Victor stopped me.

“In my office.” He said as he walked away.

“I’ll meet you there in a minute. I have something to give you.” I ran to my desk and grabbed the plastic bag neatly laying on the chair next to mine. I went to Victor’s office, the door was ajar and he already sitting on his desk, reading something on his laptop.

“What do you want to talk about again?” He said, closing the laptop and giving me his full attention.

“First, here. I took your jacket home by accident.” I said, handing him the plastic bag. He opened it and took the jacket out.

“It smells… different.” He said, bringing the jacket to his nose and smelling it.

“I washed it and ironed it. It’s pristine clean.”

“You did all of that last night?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

“Yes, but that’s not really what I want to talk about.” I said, changing the subject. “The mechanic wouldn’t bill me for fixing my car, so I assume you payed for it? How much do I owe you?”

Victor opened his laptop again, uninterested in the subject. After a long minute, he finally answered.

“Uhh… Yes. Your assumption is incorrect. I did not pay for it.” He said, typing away on his keyboard.

“Then who did?” I asked, confused, and slightly uncomfortable.

“LFG’s insurance.” He frowned, like he was trying to remember something and then looked at me. “I can’t recall you ever presenting your reports to me.”

“Ted usually does that for me, since he’s my supervisor.” I said, starting to fidget. I did not want to have to make a presentation for Victor Lee.

“Will you ask Ted to sign your internship certificate when you finish it?” He asked, his voice flat.

“Of course not, sir.” I promptly answered. “You’ll have to sign it.” I felt like I was in the army. God, that guy made me nervous.

“Be at my office at 6 pm sharp, with your reports ready for presentation. From now on, I will be your supervisor and you’ll report directly to me, understood?” I could feel the rigidness of an order.

“If I may ask, why the change? I’m pleased with my supervisor. I have no complaints.” I tried to argue, respectfully.

“Who do you think decides who supervises you? Ted?” I didn’t want to reply, the obvious answer was Victor, and it made me feel dumb to state the obvious, so I nodded silently, showing him I’d seen his point. The CEO, however, was not pleased with just a nod. “Well?” He insisted. “Did you forget how to talk?”.

“You, Sir. You are the CEO.” I answered, trying not to roll my eyes at him.

“6 pm. Come prepared.” He said, focusing on the screen of his laptop. “And I believe I expressed my disagreement over you calling me _Sir.”_

“I apologize. I will be here later, Sir. I mean, Victor.”

He was already entirely focused on his work, not even aware that I was leaving.

At 6 pm sharp I knocked on his door. Victor closed his laptop as I came in.

“Conference room.” He said shortly, pointing outside.

I marched quickly to the conference room to quickly plug in my computer to the screen on the wall, so I would have everything ready the minute the CEO sat down. And for a second it dawned on me why Goldman kept running all the time. Just like me, he expected a scolding every time he had to do something.

Victor walked in and took his jacket off. Then, he grabbed the knot of his tie and slid it down, removing the tie in one swift movement. Laying both items on the chair next to him, he sat down and started rolling up his sleeves.

“Let’s begin.” He said, as he undid the first two buttons of his shirt.

I started my presentation with three of the companies I was assisting investment wise, speaking of both progress and issues the companies had been through, when I noticed Victor was slumped on his chair, his head precariously resting on the back of the chair, his eyes closed. Apparently, he was asleep. I stared at him, unsure of what to do. And for a moment, I let myself watch the slumbering figure in front of me, his usual cold and aloof expression replaced with a placid, relaxed one. The unbuttoned shirt showed his collarbone, distinct and masculine, and a little of what I suspected were very defined pectorals. If not for his temper and bitchy attitude, Victor was a very attractive man. I wondered for a moment what would be like to be in his bed, those large hands holding my back, his cute butt moving as he thrusted me with his…

“I didn’t say stop. Although I have to warn I may fall asleep. Not at all what I expected from _one of the future brilliant minds in Economics._ ” Ok, so he was not sleeping, he was just being an asshole, calling my presentation a snore fest.

“Any comments on my work you’d like to make so far?” I asked, bitterly. _If you are going to insult me, at least have the decency to do it to my face._

“Not quite yet. How do you suggest the companies should act regarding said issues?” He said, his eyes still closed.

I presented my next slide, answering his question. He sat up straight, opening his eyes. He had this evil smirk on his face, and I sort of expected him to rub his hands mischievously.

“This sounds something like Ted would say. Did Ted write your report?”

“I wrote my report. Ted provided guidance, that’s all.” I answered, offended.

“I see. And he told you this was the right answer?”

“He told me this is the answer that would please you.” I confessed. Because at the moment it seemed all my work was to please Victor, the slayer of souls and destroyer of joy.

He looked me in the eyes, his expression fierce. I could guess a bit of resentment in it too.

“Are you that afraid of me?” He asked, squinting at me. “Am I such a monster in your eyes?”

“Everybody is a little afraid of you.” I answered flatly. And for the life of me I couldn’t figure out why I had decided to be so honest at that moment. I guess I was feeling trapped.

Victor’s eyes shimmered a bit, and then his poker face was back on.

“Do you agree with those recommendations for your companies? Speak truthfully.”

“No, I don’t. I would suggest something else. I wrote these under Ted’s advisement.”

Victor leaned with his elbows on the table, his forehead resting on his entwined hands. He was clearly frustrated, sighing heavily, as if he had some nasty words to say to me but was holding them down.

“I called your previous employers inquiring about you. The future of Economics, they said. A breath of fresh air, they said. Innovation meets elegance, they said. The golden child. Not that I believed a word of that, but I wanted to see what that golden child looked like. And disappointed doesn’t come near to describe how I feel. You are simply an idiot, just like those other idiots that beg to work for me.” His words were bitter, reminding me too much of Daniel in the final months of our little hell. Undermining. Belittling.

“You know what? Other employees may take this crap from you, but I certainly won’t.” I spat, the bad blood rising fast. “You are a bully, no more than that. You believe that because you have the most expensive toys in the playground, you get to whack all the other kids with them. I can’t really decide what to feel about you. One moment you’re this kind yet socially awkward person, the other you’re just plain rude and entitled. I’m not an idiot, nor a moron, or a dummy, or other endearing nicknames you usually call your staff. My name is Andrea, and although it may be hard for you to pronounce because it’s Portuguese, I’ve heard you say it correctly before, so I trust you can do it again. Andrea, not idiot.”

Victor sat quietly, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging. I was pretty sure I was being fired, so I took the chance and the guts I had left to blurt out all I wanted to say. But this time, my voice was softer.

“You expect me to know, but you never teach. You just expect people to learn by osmosis, as that would ever be possible, because your temper won’t let anyone go near. You never heard me say I was a golden child, or even act like one. I told you, I came here because I was eager to learn from you and others like you, because I respect your work and how much you’ve accomplished, and so far all I have are insults. I can surely say I’m pretty disappointed too.”

I could see Victor wanted to retort, his mouth moving slightly, but no words would come out. I turned to my laptop to disconnect it from the screen, and started gathering up my things.

“No need to fire me, I will hand you my resignation letter tomorrow.” I almost whispered, my back turned to him, “This is clearly not working for the both of us. Good day.”

And without another word, I took my belongings and left the conference room, absolutely sure that the following day would be my last one there.


	4. My office. Now.

I arrived at LFG the next day at 8 am, way before everybody else did. I went to the CEO’s office and left an envelope on top of his desk, with my resignation letter inside.

I brewed some coffee, and grabbing a cup for myself, I sat on my laptop and worked on the pending things I had to do for the week. Whoever would take my work, would have no problem picking up the pace if I left things organized.

I was so absorbed in my task I didn’t even notice all the other people coming in. I also didn’t notice Victor’s arrival, so it came as a surprise to see Victor’s message on the company communication channel.

_My office. NOW._

I knocked on the glass door and heard a dry “come in”. Victor was sitting at his desk, my resignation letter in his hand.

“You called?” I said, my voice emotionless.

“Explain this.” His tone was severe, angry even, as he threw the letter on the desk with contempt.

“Not much to explain, it’s my resignation letter.” I said, my cold eyes meeting his fiery ones.

“Is it now?” His tone was of scorn. “Here’s what I think about your resignation letter.” He took the letter from the table and slowly ripped it to pieces. I was astonished, not believing my own eyes. That man had some nerve. Suddenly he got up, and although he wasn’t loud or aggressive, I was startled all the same. I could hear my heart beat in my eardrums.

“Tomorrow morning a car will be picking you up at 6:30 in the morning. You will be ready for it at 6: 29, so you won’t cause any delays. You’ll pack a bag for a two-day trip, including dresses for business dinners. You said you wanted to learn, here is your chance, I will teach you. Tomorrow, you’ll sit with me at the grown-ups table.” His grey eyes were menacing and icy, defying me to retort or refuse. Seeing him like this, I simply couldn’t. I just stood there and took all of his fury, unable to move a muscle. He paused for a moment, watching my reaction, and continued.

“Goldman will send you my schedule for the next two days, which you will memorize like it was your own name. You’ll also come prepared with all the information required about the companies I am going to visit, including reports on your analysis of the present reality for those companies, and what actions should be taken to protect the investments. And you will not fail or disappoint me, or I will personally make sure you will never work in finances again, here or in any other place. Understood?”

He spat the threat like it was coming from the deepest darkest pit inside him, and it fell on me like a double punch on my gut. I remained silent, knowing that I couldn’t possibly say no to him. I wasn’t pleased with the whole situation, but I wasn’t stupid enough to face the angry bear now. I had poked him, after all.

“Yes. Anything else, sir?” I said, my expression emotionless, the word _sir_ coming out sourer than I intended.

His eye twitched, and for a nanosecond it seemed this was as hard for him as it was for me, a glint of discomfort in his eyes. Clearly wishful thinking. He sat down and picked a file, and spoke to me while reading it. It was clearly his way to show despise.

“Yes. Later today you will have a desk placed in my office. You will be working with me closely, taking all the tasks I give you. You will be here when I arrive, and you will only leave when I tell you to leave. I will be demanding and most likely ill tempered, but you’ll take it like an adult, since I will be teaching you everything I know. In return, I expect from you nothing less than excellence.”

I couldn’t believe this was happening, but I wouldn’t relent. I asked to be taught, didn’t I? If I played my cards right, I could profit greatly from all the knowledge he had to offer. I didn’t know if the CEO was pushing me to be better or if it was just punishment for being sassy, but I wouldn’t lose the opportunity to get my hands dirty and learn something worth the trouble.

Seeing Victor was already busy with his own work, not even caring to finish the conversation, I excused myself and went to my desk. Ted was waiting by my chair, his expression worried.

“What the hell happened? You’re pale as a ghost.” He asked, worried.

“Victor will be supervising me now. I will move to his office soon.” I said, my body feeling tired as all the tension slowly left it.

“Did he say why?”

“Not really.” I lied. “I think he wasn’t pleased with my reports.”

“Are you keeping any of my accounts? You were working on them, will Victor be supervising them too?” Ted seemed worried, maybe because he felt his efficiency was on trial as well.

“I don’t know, Ted. He’s your buddy, go ask him yourself.”

Ted didn’t lose any time. He went straight to Victor’s office. I just sat at my desk and went back to work, not minding what was happening there.

I opened my email to find I already had an email from Goldman with the schedule for the two-day trip. I printed it and put it beside me, starting to research about the companies we would be visiting.

I was so busy with my own work I didn’t notice time pass me by, the busy energy of the company acting only as a background noise. I was startled by someone tapping me on the shoulder. It was Diane.

“Oh sweetie, I noticed you just came back from Victor’s office. You don’t look so good. We’re going to grab something to eat. Would you like to join us?” She said, smiling. Diane was a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes, and a voice so calm it could literally put you to sleep. She was one of the best workers in LFG, constantly praised by Victor but specially by Goldman, that seemed to like and respect her deeply. It was no surprise though, her heart being as big as her brains, and her attitude always positive and wise, making it extremely difficult not to like her.

I looked at the clock, it was one pm. But I still had a lot of work to cover. I was about to say no, when a man approached me.

“Hey, you’re Andrea, right? I’m Lenny. I’m here to move your things to the CEO’s office while you have lunch.” Lenny extended his hand for me to shake.

“Actually, I still have work to do…” I said, not wanting to leave my desk at all. Victor would be arriving from his lunch break soon, and I was pretty sure he would dump all kinds of tasks on me. And I still wasn’t done with what I had started in the morning.

“20 minutes, that’s all I ask. You’ll be doing me a solid, if the CEO arrives to see I still haven’t done what he asked me to, I’ll be in trouble.”

“Come with us, Andrea, we won’t take long, I have a lot to do too. You grab some lunch and relax a little, you’ll be more productive when you return.” Diane chimed in.

“20 minutes.” I turned to Lenny. “And make sure everything is working properly, I can’t lose any more time than the much I’m giving you.”

Lenny agreed and I went with Diane and some other people to this salad bar we often went to. We sat with our lunch, the others engaged in conversation, me and Diane eating silently. That is, until Diane broke the silence.

“So… Do you want to talk about what happened? Goldman was in his office when he opened your letter. He said he has never seen him so angry.”

“Well, the report presentation went incredibly sour yesterday. I thought he was going to fire me, so I quit. To save myself the humiliation. He didn’t take it too well.” I blurted out. I didn’t want to, but I needed to tell somebody.

“Went sour how?”

“Well, he called me an idiot… And I called him a bully. And he is a bully, Diane. I never had any complains until yesterday, but I see how he treats people. Like he is the only smart person in the room. You’re close to Goldman, you know how nervous he gets. Life can’t be easy for him.” I tried to defend myself, although I knew I wasn’t very nice to Victor either.

“Ok… But he didn’t fire you. You’re moving your stuff to his office.” Diane stated, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“He’s my supervisor now and he wants me to work closely to him. Probably to make me trip and add to my humiliation.” I sighed.

“I’ve known Victor for a while now. Me and Goldman, we have been in the company for at least 7 years working closely to him. And he’s not what he seems, Andy. He gives off the cold vibe but he’s actually a very kind and honorable person. It’s hard for him to let people in, I think. Do you know how Goldman started working at LFG?”

I shook my head, giving her my undivided attention.

“He was in a very bad place when he applied. He was practically homeless, he had lost his parents recently, nobody would hire him. He applied to work as a receptionist. Victor interviewed him, for some reason.” Diane paused to sip her drink. “When Victor asked him why someone with an Economics degree was applying as a receptionist, he told him his troubles. Victor not only hired him, but he did it as his assistant. And for a while, LFG payed the rental of a small apartment so Goldman could save some money and get himself back on his feet. And Victor taught him everything he needed to know about the job, making him his right arm. Victor didn’t need to do that.”

I pondered for a moment, thinking about how he helped me with my car trouble. Although it was a very uncomfortable experience, he was nothing but a gentleman. But that man was a very different man from the man threatening me in his office.

“He seems to be two very different people.” I said, concluding the conversation, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“Well, since you are working with him, here’s a piece of advice. Don’t let his standoffish act fool you. Give him the benefit of the doubt.”

I nodded. Maybe he wasn’t all that bad. I sure hoped so, since I would be in close vicinity for the next few months.

I ran to the office to finish my work. My desk was already set on Victor’s office. Fortunately, he was still on his lunch break, so I sat and put on my earphones, resuming my work, my focus solely on my screen, the music blocking exterior stimuli. I worked fast and furiously for a while, my mind speeding through the process, when my concentration was broken by the sight of a tie next to my screen. I could only imagine the scolding I would get if the CEO had been there for long talking to me and I didn't listen.

“Sorry for the earphones. I needed to focus. Do you need anything?” I asked him.

“Do you have your reports ready? Did you gather all the information regarding the companies?”

“Almost ready. It’ll be finished in half an hour.” I answered.

“Let’s hope the quality of your work surpasses your efficiency, which is seriously lacking. A toddler could do it in half the time.” He said, sitting down at his desk.

I sighed. Who told me to be that straightforward to the guy and call him a bully?

“Did you have lunch?” I heard his voice again.

“Yes, I took a quick break and ate.”

“Rule number one in this office: No matter how busy you are, you take a break to eat and drink.”

“Understood.”

“The last thing I need is the intern to pass out from hunger and make a fool of herself in my office.”

This was going to be hell. I could feel it. Way to go, Andrea, you missed a perfectly good opportunity to be quiet.


	5. Two shades of bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Hard Girls by Kt Tunstall  
> Run the world by Beyoncé

It was 6:25 when I dropped my bag on the curb in front of my building, waiting for Victor’s car to pick me up. At 6:29 Victor’s car arrived, the driver coming to take my bags and open the door for me. I could see Victor was already inside, busy with his tablet, not even caring to look at me.

“Good-“ I tried to greet him as I got in, but he interrupted me.

“Schedule.” He was brief and cold, like he was talking to a software.

“Okay.” I said, trying not to get mad the first 10 seconds I’m with the CEO. “We have our flight scheduled to 7 am, which won’t be a problem because there’s not much traffic at this time. We are expected to arrive in Creekwood at 9 am, and we will be going straight to GTC, where we will have our update meeting and a tour to the textile factory to see the new machinery they bought. This is one of the meetings that will take most of our time. After this, we will be meeting the partner of Drake and Sons for a lunch meeting, and after we are going to visit their plastic components factory until 3 pm. Finally, we are heading for Happy Cow farm, expected time of arrival at 4 pm, to discuss the funding of their new insemination center. By 7 pm we arrive at the hotel, and you’ll need to get ready for the charity ball, that will start by 8:30, so you need to leave by eight. Do you need the schedule for tomorrow as well?”

“That will do.” Victor replied dryly, answering his phone, that in the meantime started vibrating.

The ride to the airport was uncomfortable, the energy so tense it was almost palpable. Fortunately, thanks to the lack of traffic, we arrived quickly.

I wasn’t surprised when we got to the airport and cut the line for check in. I also wasn’t surprised when we were received in the plane like we were royalty, with a fancy parade of ass kissing to Your Highness Victor Lee, King of High Horse Land. What came as a great surprise was that Victor didn’t care one bit for any of it. He showed aloofness to it all, but it wasn’t that fake indifference just to assert superiority, he was literally ignoring every advance and simply treating people with respect, like he wanted to have nothing to do with that. Not what I expected from the King at all.

The respect he had with other people didn’t extend to me though. He would scoff and spit his words to me, like I was the most ignorant person in the world. It was clear that he was still mad at me, but among all the messes I had made with him, I was unclear as to what was making him angry the most.

“I read the reports you sent me. Not so hopeless after all.” I was about to thank him when he interrupted me. “Call the flight attendant and ask for coffee. Last thing I want is for you to fall asleep on your own drool in front of our partners.”

I took a deep breath, trying to remember Diane’s words. Give him the benefit of the doubt. And I as looked at things from Diane’s perspective, I felt my emotions shift a little. He wanted to make me feel as he was punishing me, but there I was, flying first class with him. And he said he was pleased with my work, and although it wasn’t a clear well done, but more of a backhanded venomous compliment, maybe it was all that Victor Lee could muster. I remembered my harsh words in the conference room. Maybe he wasn’t humiliating me, maybe he was urging me to find my own voice. Maybe Diane was right.

“Have your coffee. Study your reports. You’ll be presenting them to the partners.” He ordered. I was astonished.

“You said I was presenting?” I repeated.

“Is the altitude affecting your hearing? I said you will be presenting them! Who wrote them in the first place? Or should I ask Ted to join the presentation as well?” It wasn’t 8 am and already Victor was losing his temper. I sighed and opened my laptop, reading my reports and preparing myself.

“Don’t make me and yourself look bad.” He added, his voice low but still menacing. I kept looking at the screen, anger boiling hard inside me, so much I wanted to cry of frustration. I hid my clenched fist between my thighs and I focused hard on my reports, hoping the distraction would take the anger away.

We arrived at the airport by 8:30, a car was already expecting us to drive us to GTC.

The 30 minute drive to GTC was silent, as it had been most of the morning, apart from the CEO’s nasty remarks. I was nervous about having to present my reports, since I feared some of my suggestions could be refused by the partners. Victor certainly wanted me to make my own suggestions and hadn’t complained so far, so I would do my best. Worst case scenario, I would have to find another job doing something else. And judging by the way my stomach was churning, maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

We were greeted at GTC by the owner, Miss Bates, a lady in her 50s that seemed to have the hots for Victor. Everything was an excuse to touch him, or slap his chest slightly, and it was obvious that her advances made him a bit uncomfortable. I expected him to say something, but he never did, probably because her advances, although annoying, were still polite and could be considered just a friendly gesture. However, he did try to politely make himself distant.

“So, Victor, will you be bringing anyone to the charity ball tonight?” Miss Bates asked, stepping closer to Victor. He gave a small step back.

“In order to answer that, I need to make sure I will be at the ball in the first place, and not stranded in some other meeting. Can we get started on the presentation?” He was quick to change the subject, probably fearing she would offer to be his date.

“Of course, dear. And please don’t call me Miss Bates, my name is Deborah.”

Victor didn’t answer, motioning me to follow him. I walked after him, holding tight to my computer, watching Miss Bates melt in laughter at every single sound that came out of Victor’s mouth. And for some reason, that was getting on my nerves.

They sat down at the large table at GTC’s conference room while I stood at the end of the table, plugging my computer to GTC’s screen with the help of one of their assistants.

I started the presentation of my reports, my analysis of the current reality and my suggestions to increase clients, as the actions they had planned could possibly not be enough to cover the investment at the desired deadline. In GTC’s case, my proposal was to invest in a good market strategy.

“What do you mean, market strategy? We are already well established in our area!” Miss Bates inquired Victor, that was sitting watching everything unfold.

“Andrea, explain to Miss Bates what you mean.”

That was it. My test. He wasn’t going to help me, he was leaving me alone to fend for myself.

“I understand you are well established in the area, but you could expand your business overseas.” I explained.

“And how do you suggest you do that? I attend every business fair, I offer fabric samples to those companies on a regular basis. What else could I do?” She asked, slightly offended.

I stopped for a minute. _Here goes nothing._

“You could host a fashion show.”

Miss Bates was flabbergasted. I could see Victor was concealing a smirk with his hand.

“How am I supposed to-“

“You get your best fabrics and send them to designer overseas. You won’t probably get big names, but you’ll get enough brands to make people listen. You bring in the whole media circus, make it a big event. At the end, the best design gets a prize and visibility, while you get your fabrics to be shown in great designs. All parties benefit. I know many good Portuguese designers that would jump at such a chance. I expect it to be so for other countries as well.”

Miss Bates eyes shone at my words. She was a woman, of course a fashion show would be appealing to her. We started the tour to the factory, Miss Bates clinging to my arm.

“I absolutely love the fashion show idea! And with the samples I have to show for, we will get great designs, that we can even use to send to potential clients. It’s absolutely different than sending just a sample! They can see how it flows, how it shines under the light…”

I kept smiling and listening to her yammering, while Victor walked behind us, being told by Miss Bates assistant of the new equipment they had purchased recently. Miss Bates turned to Victor.

“Oh Victor, darling, I am completely ignoring you! But it’s all your fault, your brilliant mind leading other brilliant minds like hers to help partners like myself. She did a great job, you should be proud of yourself!” She said, while hugging me tightly with one arm.

“She did very well, like a true golden child.” He looked at me meaningfully, and I wanted to roll my eyes at the “golden child” thing, but then I noticed his expression was… soft.

As we got in the car to leave, my heart was racing with adrenaline. I had done a good job, an excellent job, I have proven myself to be worthy of his respect. All the negative things of that morning had somehow evaporated, and I was surely a happy camper. Victor seemed to be in a good mood too.

“Did you see that? I thought she was going to bite my head off, but she actually loved it! Oh my God, the rush!” I turned to him, worried. “Did I do well? Do you think I overstepped? Should I have not suggested that?”

Victor chuckled. That sound was so rare and beautiful that my heart started beating hard on my chest.

“Do you really think I would let you present if I didn’t trust your abilities? I expected you to excel. I wasn’t mistaken.” He said, his expression relaxed, freer than usual. My face fell. I felt like an idiot.

“I actually considered you were trying to make me trip so you could fire me justifiably. I remember your threats.” I said, suddenly feeling ashamed.

“Calling me a bully would be justifiable enough, I think. What kind of monster do you take me for? I was just displeased at how you just let yourself be led by Ted like that, forgetting your own opinions. And I had to make sure you’d stay long enough to prove yourself your worth.” Victor seemed a little irritated, although he kept his soft expression. “Besides, which kind of bully would you prefer? The kind that pokes you hard enough to move forward and be the best possible version of yourself, or the kind that nicely tells you to take their ideas in detriment of your own?”

I stopped, thinking. That was exactly what Ted was doing. Instead of helping me grow, he was trying to keep me weak and ignorant, using me to make himself feel better. It wasn’t a smack on the face, but it felt just as abusive. Of course, there was the chance that he was just being nice, but he wasn’t actually helping me.

“Not everyone that is nice to you is looking out for your best interest, Andrea.”

I remained silent, churning on what I just heard. If my mother was there, she would be nodding silently, agreeing with Victor. I sighed, guilt washing over me.

“I was unfair to you. You’re not the easiest of people, but you’re not a bad person either. I’m sorry.” I said, the guilt clear in my voice.

“Forget all about it. Just keep up the good work.” Victor said, clearing his throat.

The rest of the day went on with lunch, and meetings, and constant driving and running around. Feeling more confident, I presented my reports and the meetings went smoothly, always under Victor’s careful and supportive eye. Funny how the same actions, the same facial expressions, the same words can feel so different under a new perspective. I watched Victor, and instead of seeing the ruthless, cold and aloof dictator, I someone else entirely. An honorable and kind man, like Diane said. The same man that helped me when my car broke down, and I initially thought was only a mirage.

We finished the meetings earlier than expected. It was 6 o’clock when we arrived to the hotel.

As we were waiting for the elevator, Victor turned to me.

“Did you bring a gown?” He asked, as the elevator opened its doors. We both got in.

“You told me to.”

“Good. You’re coming to the charity ball with me. Be at the lobby at 7: 55 pm.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind staying in my room. I’ll get some work done.” I swatted at his suggestion, the thought of pizza and a movie way more appealing than a 7-course meal.

“I wasn’t asking.” Victor said, but he didn’t look aggravated. In fact, I could swear I had seen a brief hint of a smile. “This is my floor. See you later.”

I stared at the elevator doors closing, my mouth slightly hanging. _Ok, then._


	6. When we dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> She used to be mine by Sara Bareilles (Sorry guys, she has a huge presence in this story)  
> Say a little prayer by Aretha Franklin  
> When we dance by Sting

I removed the dress from the plastic case it was in. It was an a-line lowered back boat neck dress, made of red satin. It had a simple and elegant cut, and I would use it with a long white cape.

It had been a long time since I last worn a gown, and I used to wear them all the time. Daniel was the son of one of the wealthiest families back in Portugal, so charity balls and other events of the sort were a usual thing for me.

I put on the dress remembering the last time I had worn it, during a reception at Daniel’s parents’ mansion in Lisbon. Daniel’s mother was a painter, and she was throwing a private party for the debut of her new collection, the word private meaning it would have over 100 guests. It was also the day that I had my first big argument with my mother. I remembered her words in my room, lecturing me in Portuguese , as I looked at myself wearing the red satin.

“Andy, this is not like you. First you didn’t like his lifestyle, you said it wasn’t for you, and now your wardrobe is full of those dresses. You’re losing your identity to this boy.” She said, her tone calm and cool as always, keeping her poised attitude.

“Mom, this is important to Daniel. It’s his mother’s work, I need to be there.”

“And last week it was about the environment, and the other week was about the children in Africa. I don’t want to be judgmental, but you’re the kind of girl that would actually go to Africa and help them, not sit in a room full of snobs sipping champagne to raise money.”

“Calling someone a snob is not judgmental?” I said, raising my eyebrow at my mom.

“All I’m saying is that you seem to be losing yourself in this relationship. It’s like Daniel calls all the shots now, it’s not like you! What about your doctorate? You were going to start it this year, and now you’re working in his father’s company, and completely dropped the subject. You are living his life, following his dreams, what about yours? I just don’t want you to lose sight of who you are.” Mariana the therapist was slowly giving way to Mariana the mother.

I remember how she held me, trying to coax some sense into me, showing me that I was slowly and willing fading away, and I didn’t listen. I was too dazzled with love, with this fairytale that was happening to me, to see that the charming prince was actually the wicked witch offering me a poisoned apple. A few months later, I would turn my back on my mom. On my own mother, so full of love and concern over me.

I emerged from my own thoughts and resumed getting ready. I put on my dress, my silver sandals, and got my hair done in an updo, letting some of strands of my soft curly hair come down from it. I applied some nude makeup on my eyes, and a shimmering red lipstick, to match the dress and contrast the dark brown of my eyes. I looked at the clock, it was 7:50 pm. I had five minutes to get down. I grabbed my purse and ran for the door.

As I came down the first steps of the lobby, I noticed Victor was sitting on the sofa, waiting. He spotted me on the stairs and got up immediately.

This was the very first time I _really_ noticed Victor. He was wearing a long black coat over a black suit and vest and a white shirt with a charcoal tie, and a silver scarf over his shoulders. He somehow looked taller than usual to me, and I couldn’t help but notice his broad shoulders and well-defined torso, hugged by his vest. And those greys eyes, framed with thick dark eyelashes, they seemed shinier than usual. For the first time, I could really notice how handsome he was. Boy, was he handsome.

I stood in front of him, noticing his eyes were wide, staring at me.

“Anything wrong? Is the dress not appropriate for the ball?”

“No.” He hurried to answer, but his voice came out horse, so he cleared his throat and then answered slowly. “It’s… suitable.”

We walked to the car, and he stopped by the passenger back door, opening it for me. I thanked him, nodding politely. He went around and opened the door on the other side, sitting next to me and motioning the driver to go.

“Who are we meeting at the ball? Any potential partner?” I asked as soon as the car started moving.

“We may meet some people there, but tonight is not about work. Tonight, we enjoy ourselves.” He said, staring at the road ahead.

“Wait, I thought this was for work! I really… Oh.” I exclaimed, remembering Miss Bates. She seemed extremely interested in Victor, and she would be at the ball. Victor surely was afraid she would volunteer to be his date for the night. “I get it now. I’m your beard. Well played.” I affirmed, amused.

“You’re my what now?” Victor asked, a frustrated frown on his face.

“Miss Bates is going to be there. And judging by the way she spoke to you today, she wants to make you her 8th course at the ball. You want a female companion to lead her to believe you might not be available after all. A beard.” I explained, matter-of-factly.

Victor looked at me like he had lost the ball in the high weeds.

“You caught up on that?” He finally said, sighing.

“Hard not to.” I said, laughing. “Don’t worry, I won’t let go of you, if that’s what you want me to do.”

“Well, you should enjoy yourself too. After all, you did a fairly decent job and you deserve a break. Besides, you’ll see that in these events there is no shortage of bootlickers and trite people. It will be good to have someone that is not a total moron to talk to, for a change.”

We arrived to the venue, being led by the staff to the ball room. It was the main entrance of an old library that had been remodeled with the purpose of holding parties. The decoration was elegant and sober, but it had an imperial feeling to it, like it was the ballroom of some king.

We barely stepped foot in the ballroom, we heard Miss Bates from afar.

“Victor! Darling! I’m so glad you made it!” She almost jumped to him in excitement. But as she saw me, her face dropped. “Oh, I see you brought Andrea.”

Victor immediately came closer to me, our bodies almost touching.

“She didn’t want to come, but I dragged her along. After all the good work, she deserves a break.” He looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, my expression one of adoration. Got to play the part, right?

“Oh indeed. Remember to save a dance for me later, won’t you, dear?” She said, slightly stroking his tie.

“We’ll see, Andrea here is looking forward to dancing, I can’t leave her unattended.” He said, taking a small step back. “Let’s go see where we sit, shall we?” He said, turning to me.

We found our table and sat. The waiter came holding a bottle of wine, filling Victor’s glass with a small amount for taste. After Victor’s approval, the waiter filled my glass and left the bottle on the table. I twirled slightly the wine glass in my hand.

“Hmmm, good wine. Maybe you should let it breath a bit more, though.” I said, smelling my wine glass.

“Since when do you know about wine?” Victor said, chuckling.

“My father would disown me if I didn’t. He’s an oenologist. Taught me everything I know.” I said, finally sipping my wine.

“You just became a lot more interesting.” He said, the corners of his mouth slightly turning upwards.

“Because I know about wine? The best man to talk to is my dad, actually. I just know a few things.”

“Interesting… So the father is an oenologist. And the mother?” Victor asked, resting his chin on his hand.

“Mom is a psychologist. A therapist, if you will. Although she doesn’t do therapy anymore, she works in research now.” I said, bracing for the reaction. Saying my mother was a therapist always made people react in some way.

“And the plot thickens… How is it like to be raised by a therapist?” Victor asked, amused.

“Lots of unwarranted therapy.” We both laughed. “No, she’s great. She means well.”

“Any brothers or sisters?”

“A twin brother. He’s a musician.”

“So I take it he is the underachiever?”

“I don’t know, he’s pretty happy. He is a bass player in an orchestra by day, rebel rocker by night. And in my mother’s opinion, he’s the one doing well. She raised us both to be musicians.”

“That’s pretty odd. Parents usually want their kids to be doctors and lawyers.”

“Not my old folks.” I shrugged. “They were always a bit “out of the box”, teaching us to think for ourselves and encouraging us to be creative. What about your parents?”

“My father works in investments as well, I’m sure you already knew that.” Victor said, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I read your bio when I applied to LFG.” I said, rolling my eyes. “You’re a true overachiever. Talk about golden child.” I teased. “I couldn’t see anything about your mother though.”

“No, you’re still the golden child. Raised to be an anarchist, and still you managed to excel in very tough areas.” Victor said, ignoring what I said about his mother.

“You have your own empire.” I looked flatly at him.

“That I didn’t build exactly from scratch, like my father did. It’s my empire, built with my money and work, but I had all the help, all the tutors, all the chances I needed. Everything I needed done was just a phone call away. You had to fight for all of those things, even…” He stopped dead on his tracks. I wondered what he was about to say.

“Even what?” I asked, curious.

“Hem, never mind.” Victor cleared his throat. I decided not to insist, there was probably some not so veiled insult coming my way. “You were asking about my mother. She was an artist, like your mother likes them. She was a pianist, she stopped performing when I was born.”

“So your creativity, you take after her then?” I said, smiling mischievously.

“Oo, do I sense a compliment?” Victor teased.

“I don’t know, I always found your insults very creative. It takes a true artistic mind to find 50 different ways to call someone a moron.” My words made Victor chuckle.

“Not a compliment, then.” He said, smiling. “I’m glad my insults are creative, at least.”

“So, what does your mother do now? Does she perform, now her child is all grown up and ruling the world?”

“She died when I was 14. Cancer.” Victor’s face fell, and I felt like punching myself.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’m truly sorry.” I said, rubbing my forehead. Idiot.

“You didn’t know.” Victor said, reaching for my hand. “Don’t beat yourself up. It’s ok.”

I looked around and I saw the food was already being served. Another people came to sit at our table. Miss Bates was sitting at the table next to ours, shooting daggers at us, as we were still holding hands.

“If looks could kill I’d be dead by now, right?” I asked. Victor understood what I meant.

“Let’s give her something to think over dinner.” He held my hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on my skin. The touch ignited something inside me, sending electricity up my spine. “So… What exactly is your doctorate thesis about?”

“Fair trade.” I said, excited. “I have studied long and hard about fair trade, so my thesis is about the practical use of it with the cooperation of two or three small companies. Imagine you have the possibility to invest in three small companies, very recent ones. You’d take these companies, invest very little, because of their low market value, and promote a healthy cooperation between them, using the principles of fair trade. If the companies succeed, you’d only spend a few dollars compared to more established companies, and some work from your employees, who would be following them closely.”

Victor was suddenly very interested, and we discussed the pros and cons of my fair trade concept as we ate.

After dessert, the band stopped playing the easy listening tune and started playing some songs the guests could dance to. Mostly jazz, among other genres. Me and Victor sat at our tables, nursing our drinks.

“Do you want to dance?” Victor asked.

“You’re aware the minute you step on that dance floor, Miss Bates is going to hunt you down?”

“Not if I go with you.” He pressed.

“Aren’t you a bit tall to be my dance partner?” I teased, glancing sideways at him.

“I’ll dance on my knees. Come on.” Aretha Franklin’s “Say a little prayer for you” was being played.

The song alone would be enough to make me jump from my seat, if Victor wasn’t already dragging me to the dance floor. The height difference wasn’t as much as I expected, he was a few centimeters shorter than my brother, and we used to dance all the time. Still, Victor lowered his head a bit, probably to make me feel more comfortable.

“You’re a good dancer.” I said, seeing how naturally and effortlessly he made me twirl in his arms.

“You too.” He smiled. “I’m surprised you didn’t step on any of my toes yet.”

I rolled my eyes at him, but still laughed. I noticed Miss Bates was dancing with someone else, but coming near us. Victor held me tight, as if to show her he wasn’t letting go of me any time soon.

The music ended, and another started. “When we dance”, by Sting. A much slower and intimate one.

“Do you want to go back to the table?” I asked, a bit self-conscious.

“No, just this one. It’ll be suspicious if we leave now.” He said, holding me close.

I put my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on the middle of my back.

“Ok, I’m going to do you a solid. Just because I’m actually having a lot of fun.” I said, looking serious at him. He returned my look with a curious expression. “Lower your hands on my back. Just a little bit.”

He lowered his hands slowly.

“Like this?” He whispered, his eyes on mine.

“Yes. Now bring your face closer to mine.” I instructed again. He lowered his head obediently, his breath trickling my noise. For a moment I forgot what I was about to do, but I quickly regained my senses. I kissed him on the cheek. An innocent kiss, but enough to show we had some intimacy. To my dismay, Victor suddenly turned his face, kissing me full on the lips.

And at that moment, I was no longer pretending. The softness of his lips, the warmth of his body, the softness of his hands on my back and his scent were all things that were causing me to melt slowly into the kiss. For a moment I forgot I was kissing my boss, that days ago I was about to quit LFG because I hated his guts, and the way he was absolutely obnoxious. It was like I was entering a new dimension of Victor, much different than the one that usually presented itself. For a moment, I imagined that he was enjoying the kiss too, and that brought happiness to my heart.

For a very brief moment.

I broke the kiss trying not to look startled or flustered, like it had been the most natural thing in the world.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t meant to go that way.” I said, feeling my face starting to burn.

“Don’t.” Victor whispered. “Don’t apologize.”

The music stopped and he let go of me.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Victor’s voice sounded tired all of the sudden. I was feeling tired too.

“Yes, we have a big day tomorrow, we should go.”

While we were outside waiting for the car, Miss Bates approached us.

“Leaving so soon?” She asked.

“We have to work tomorrow.” Victor answered flatly.

“It was very nice to see you.” Miss Bates held my hands as she said it. “I’m happy for both of you, it’s nice to see Victor finally found love, he is usually such a lonely bird. And I can tell it’s true love, by the way he looks at you.”

“Thank you.” I answered, blushing.

The car arrived and we got in, saying goodbye.

“Not a sore loser. She took it with class.” I said, impressed.

“Well, we didn’t give her much of an option.” He answered, his voice soft.

“And apparently you are a very good actor, stealing glances and whatnot.” I joked.

“I have my moments.” He smiled softly.

We were silent until we reached the hotel, too tired to talk about anything.

Back in my room, all alone, I replayed the entire evening in my mind. I absentmindedly licked my lips. I could still taste him.


	7. Ogres can be honorable too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Sweet as whole by Sara Bareilles (fair warning: the music has swear words)  
> True Colors by Cindy Lauper

We left Creekwood bright and early and drove to Sunset Valley to meet the owner of a tech start-up. Loaded with coffee, I took the time of the trip to reread my report and add a few changes that came to me during the night. Victor was berating at Goldman on the phone, and I was too busy to care what he was scolding him about.

About half an hour later, we were parking at ClawTech premises. Victor seemed to be in not such a good mood, not acting crude but barely speaking to me. Probably uncomfortable for what happened the previous night.

The CEO, Claude, was quite a character. He had this Zen vibe, wearing beads around his wrist and neck and greeting us with a namaste. After the usual ass kissing and other pleasantries of the sort, Claude led us to the conference room to hold the meeting. An hour later, we went to the coffee room for refreshments, while the contract was being written by the legal department. I was in an energized chat with the people from the financial department at ClawTech, while Victor talked to Claude. I passed by them to grab some coffee from the coffee machine, when I heard Claude say something to Victor, not as silently as he probably hoped.

“Nice piece of ass. If I had one like her, I’d take her everywhere with me too.”

I stopped, looking at them both, my mouth hanging. Victor’s face went stone cold, anger showing, making his ears go red.

“Apologize to her immediately.” Victor’s voice, although not loud, roared in the room.

“Apologize? To your secretary?” Claude laughed, trying to look relaxed, his pale skin betraying him.

“Right now.” Victor growled between gritted teeth, his face 50 shades of scary. “Profusely.”

“I’m sorry.” Claude said, reaching for my hand. I stepped away.

“You’re a misogynist new age sad sack of shit, you know that?” I said, still not believing what I had heard. Victor grabbed me by the arm and started walking.

“The funding is off the table. Let’s go, Andrea.” He walked quickly, dragging me with him.

Claude ran after us, trying to appease Victor, but we ignored him, as we entered the car. Victor motioned the driver to take off. We sat in silence for a while.

“I want you to know that I would never condone to such a behavior.” Victor said sternly, breaking the silence.

“I know.” I said, still trying to come back from what just happened.

“No, I don’t want you to think I reacted just because you overheard him. Even if you didn’t, I would have done the same.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. You stood up for me, and you didn’t need to.” I said, touching his arm slightly. He looked at my hand. I removed it immediately, thinking that I overstepped.

We returned to our usual silence. Victor chuckled a bit.

“What?” I asked, my voice still tense from the situation.

“You called him a misogynist new age sad sack of shit. And I’m the one who’s creative with my insults.” Victor said, laughing.

“He’s an asshole.” I made a disgusted face. “I hope he chokes in all those beads.”

We both laughed, and that seemed to ease the tension.

“What else is on the schedule?” Victor asked, turning his attention to his phone.

“Nothing else, actually. Unless you have something on your mind. This was our last visit, and we still have 6 hours to our flight.” I said, checking my wrist watch.

“Check the nearest 5 star hotel, book us a suite. We’ll go have lunch and then we’ll work there until it’s time to go to the airport.” Victor said, his attention focused on his phone again.

The driver left us at a small bistro downtown, a few blocks away from the hotel we would be staying until our flight.

The bistro looked like an antique French café, with iron chairs and tables, and the walls were decorated in a Victorian style. The menu was clearly european, which was somewhat rare in those parts. Victor ordered grilled seabass and steamed vegetables, while I ordered the salmon, also with vegetables. We ate quickly and silently.

“Shall we call the driver or walk to the hotel?” Victor asked. I was surprised he did.

“Do you mind if we walk? All that driving around made me a little nauseous, I could use the fresh air.”

Victor nodded, and started walking towards the hotel. I followed him.

“Thank you for these few days. For giving me a second chance.” I said earnestly.

“If I remember correctly, it was you that wanted to quit. Something about not wanting to work for a bully?” Victor said, his tone hinting a smile, although his face was neutral.

“Well, perhaps I was wrong about that.” I said, hanging my head a bit.

“Really? And what caused such a drastic change of heart?” He perked his eyebrow at me, suppressing a smile.

“You. This new side you showed me.” I averted his gaze, starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation.

“What’s your assessment now? Who am I in your eyes?” He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes, expecting a truthful answer. Again, I avoided his gaze, saying nothing. “You are the one with the therapist mother.” He insisted. “Some of that must have rubbed on you. What’s your educated opinion about me?”

 _This won’t bring anything good_ , I thought to myself. But he did ask.

“You’re a good man. You just don’t want people to know about it. As my therapist mother would say, your hostility is a defense mechanism to prevent people to see you’re actually rather sensitive. Defense disguised as offense.”

“And what exactly led you to believe that?” Victor snarled, apparently displeased with my answer.

“The way you behaved with me. You acted like a bully, but all you wanted was for me to work hard and prove to myself I could do it. Bullies don’t do that.” I paused and Victor scoffed, but he didn’t look as angry anymore. “In any case, you can’t hold my words against me. You did ask.”

Victor watched me for a while, but said nothing. I could see countless emotions flashing in his eyes. I looked back at him, my gaze locked in his, honest and friendly.

He turned and resumed walking, and I followed him in silence.

Silence stretching forever was a common thing between me and Victor. Even though he was surprisingly opening up slowly, he still had that guarded expression most of the time. And since there were times I would be too truthful for my own benefit, I would always feel awkward when we talked, fearing I would unwillingly stick my foot in my mouth. So silence was the best option, one I would use for as long as I could.

We reached the hotel and Victor went to the lobby desk to get the key to the suite. The lobby was crowded with people in suits, probably for some convention in town. Victor came to me holding a card.

“Our suite is 704. Go and get things ready while I try to find where our car is. The driver is not answering the phone.”

I heard him but didn’t reply. I was trying to figure out what I was seeing behind one of the lobby’s large pillars.

“Did you hear me? Andrea?” Victor’s voice was impatient. Obviously he wasn’t used at people not clicking their heels for him right away.

“Red shoes…” I muttered, and started walking. Victor grabbed my arm.

“Where on earth do you think you’re going? Have you not heard a single word I said?” I could hear the anger starting to boil in his works, but overlook it.

“There’s a child there.” I said, walking straight to the pillar. There was a little girl wearing red shoes curling on the ground, her body angled behind the pillar in a way it would be very hard to notice her. She was crying. I knelt before her.

“Hey… are you lost?”

The little girl was no older than five.

“I can’t find my mommy…” She said, between sobs.

Victor left immediately, searching for help.

“It’s ok, we will help you find your mother, ok?” I comforted her.

A few minutes later, Victor arrived with the hotel manager.

“We’ll keep her in our staff room while we look for her mother.” The manager informed.

Hearing this, the girl jumped to my arms, holding me tight. I looked at Victor, pleading.

“We’ll keep her in our suite, she’s scared. Let us know when you find the mother.” Victor intervened.

Arriving at our suite, I sat with the girl in the sofa, while Victor spoke to the lobby through the suite’s phone. The girl was still pretty nervous, even though she had stopped crying, she was still shaking and sniffing. I tried to distract her.

“What’s your name sweetie?”

“Molly.” she said, her blue orbs wide open staring at me.

“Nice to meet you, Molly. My name is Andrea. And he’s Victor.” I said, and I looked at him, already sitting on the suite’s desk, typing away in his computer.

“Is he your boyfriend?” She asked, and then she whispered. “He looks mean.” Unfortunately, her whisper was loud enough for Victor to hear, turning his head in her direction.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my boss.” And then, whispering like she did. “Don’t worry, he looks mean but he’s actually very nice.” I didn’t dare look at Victor. I could feel his eyes scorching my skull.

“Are you like the ogre in the story?” She asked him, and by that time, there was a knock on the door. Victor went to open it, and a bellboy brought a huge glass bowl full of ice cream.

“Would an ogre order you ice cream?” Victor said, making a soft smile and motioning the girl to come sit at the table. “Come. Eat before it melts.”

Molly sat on the table and grabbed the spoon, watching for Victor’s approval to start eating. After a nod from him, she dug in with gusto.

“The ogre from the story would.” She said between mouthfuls. “He looked very scary and all the other children ran from him, but all he wanted was to make a friend.”

I suppressed a laugh. Victor looked at me, then at her.

“Just eat your ice cream.” Victor scoffed, turning to his laptop. I could see a little behind the laptop, he was blushing.

Seeing Molly was busy with her ice cream, I sat and turned my laptop as well, starting to fill in the reports from this trip. After a while, I heard the girl speak to Victor again.

“I can be your friend if you need one.” She was looking at him with earnest eyes. Victor and I smiled at her candidness.

“Thank you, Molly.” He said, turning his attention towards the girl for a minute. “That is very kind of you.”

“Do you know how to make funny faces?” She asked him, her blue eyes pleading him to play along.

“Molly, would you like to draw something? Leave Victor alone so he can work?” I chimed in, fearing his friendly attitude would quickly change.

“Since I’m an ogre, I can only make mean faces. It will most likely scare you.” Victor said quickly, trying to get back to his work.

“I won't be scared. I’m a brave girl.” Molly started pulling Victor’s tie when he ignored her. “Please, please, please…”

“Ok. Very well.” Victor said, turning to her and taking his tie off her little hand. “But just this once. Then you go draw something with Andrea, agreed?” His voice was stern but his eyes said something else, filled with a sweetness I’ve never seen before. Molly nodded immediately.

“Ok, here we go… The scariest face of them all. Known to make man whimper and cry….” Victor spoke dramatically, increasing her interest.

And then the unexpected happened. Something I never thought I’d live to see. Instead of his characteristic austere expression, he puffed his cheeks and crossed his eyes, making a foolish expression. I nearly fell from my chair laughing. But Molly wasn’t pleased at all.

“That’s not a mean face at all.” She said, feeling tricked, which made me laugh even harder.

We almost didn’t hear the knock on the suite’s door with all the laughing. Ahem, my laughing. It was Molly’s mom, worried sick about her. We returned the girl to her mother and quickly said goodbye, having too much to do before our flight.

As I sat down to resume work, I was still chuckling, remembering Victor’s funny face.

“Are you still laughing?” He sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but totally failing at it. “Stop laughing already. It wasn’t that funny.”

“Come on, it was a bit funny.” I quipped. “I’m surprised, I thought you didn’t have a single funny bone in that large tower you call a body.” I teased.

“Don’t start imagining things. I was just trying to make her leave me alone.” He said, trying to keep a straight face, even though I could see a smile threatening to form on his face.

We resumed working in silence, both of us still smiling, lost in our own thoughts.


	8. Dry cleaning and peanut cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing the previous chapters and sadly, even after my previous proofreading, there were still changes to be made. I apologize for that, after working on a text for a period of time everything looks the same.
> 
> The story is still a work in progress, so if you have some scenario you'd like to see, a particular kind of prompt, you can leave it in the comments or pm me, and I will add it if I find it fitting to our characters.
> 
> I have posted the first chapters of the story just a few days ago and already I got so much love! Your support is fuel for my fingers, thank you very much for your kindness! You're the best!! :D 
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> The Space Between by Dave Mathews Band  
> Ordinary People by John Legend

I arrived home from the airport by midnight, a dull ache invading my bones. I did not know how Victor endured this pretty much every week, I felt like dropping dead on my bed and come to life in the next century.

I was unlocking my door when I heard footsteps on the stairs. My neighbor Levi was going home too.

“Andrea… You arrived just now?” He asked, watching me with his piercing green eyes.

Levi was, for the lack of a better expression, hot as sin. He was a Krav Maga instructor and a personal trainer, so he was naturally well built. To top it all, he had these green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that framed a masculine square jaw and perky lips. 

After I mentioned I practiced Krav Maga back at home, Levi invited me to attend his lessons, and we became good friends after that. He was the only person in Loveland to know about my past abuse, and had taken somewhat of a protective stance towards me.

“Yes… Long business trip. What’s your excuse?” I said, playfully.

“Football and beer. And burgers. Did you come alone from the airport?” He changed the subject, expressing his concern.

“No, my boss drove me. Can I talk to you tomorrow? I’m in dire need of a shower and a coma.” I said, opening my door and putting my bags in. Levi interrupted.

“Actually, I was about to ask you if you can walk Boris in the morning. I have an early class.” Levi asked, making a face.

“Ok, no worries, I’ll walk him. I have your key, don’t worry.” I said, coming into my house and closing the door.

After unpacking, I went to my shower. I let the warm water slide down my body and rinse all the tension away. I thought about these last few days. It was incredible to see that relaxed side of Victor. He seemed to open up a bit, and I couldn’t help but wonder what made him let his guard down for me. But more importantly, I felt like I was slowly letting my guard down too. I was somewhat infatuated, the way I seemed to begin to stir with his gaze or when I heard his purring voice grazed the ridiculous. I shook the thoughts away and just resumed taking my shower.

I went for my purse to get my phone and set the alarm. But no matter how hard I looked, I couldn’t find the damn thing.

My heart raced as I remembered the last time I opened my purse. It was in the airport, as I was looking for my passport. I had taken it from my wallet on a previous occasion and was too lazy to put it back in its place, so I kept it loose in my purse. This time, it was mixed with all the other stuff inside, so I had to take every single item out and put in on the seat next to me before I could find it. Did I forget to put my phone in my purse while I was putting all the other stuff back in? Was it still in Sunset Valley, hundreds of miles away, sitting on the seat? I got dressed and sped to a phone booth to call my own number. The phone was off. Probably still on flight mode, or maybe somebody already had taken it, and removed the sim card.

I also had to call my mother, she should be worried, I didn’t call her while travelling. I looked at the clock, it was midnight in Loveland, which meant it was 5 am in Portugal, way too early to call anyone. I decided to call it a night and go to bed. I would be able to think more clearly in the morning.

It was already 10 am when I woke up, and although my body begged for a few more hours of sleep, the thought of my lost phone made me bolt to the shower. I had a quick breakfast, put on my jeans, my black tank top and a grey cotton drape jacket, with my black sneakers.

I took Boris to the park, where he played in several puddles, getting himself full of mud in the process. I then stopped by the phone booth to call my mother. Boris was beyond agitated, probably wanting to go play again. I held him by his leash, trying to make him still the best I could while I listened to my mom.

“I have been calling since yesterday, where is your phone? What number is this? Did you get in trouble?” My mom almost yelled at me, obviously alarmed.

“No, mom, I lost my phone. I’m taking care of it today, don’t worry. I’m using a phone booth in the meantime.”

“Did you return yesterday? How was the business trip? Did your boss behave?”

“Yes, good and yes.” I said, trying not to get into a lot of detail. I already knew that every word out of my mouth would be scrutinized by Dr. Mariana.

“Hmmm, avoidance. Meaningful.”

Boris was getting more restless by the minute, pulling and tugging on the leash, as I held him tightly in place. But Boris was a silly Saint Bernard, which meant he had the strength to drag me out of the booth if he so desired.

“I have to go, Mom. I’ll call you later.”

At that moment, Boris pulled the leash a last time, finally breaking the metal ring that tied it to the collar. Feeling free, he ran through the sidewalk, happy as a flea in a doghouse, completely ignoring me when I called him. I let go of the phone and ran after him, but I still heard my mom chuckling on the phone, amused by my hardship.

After a minute or two, I found him on the sidewalk, tail wagging, standing on top of some poor passerby laid on the ground, licking his face eagerly. I bolted in their direction, already mentally making up a felt apology, when I heard this distinctive baritone voice.

“Ok, dog, you had your fun. Now get off.”

Seeing Victor like that made me slow down my pace, amused to watch such a scene. Boris sensed me, though, and immediately left Victor’s unwilling lap, running to me instead.

Victor got up and started wiping his clothes with his hands, which made me notice the muddy paw prints on his white shirt and grey pants.

“Is the dog yours?” He asked, minding the stains on his clothes.

“It’s my neighbor’s. And he has been a bad dog, haven’t you Boris? Bad dog.” Boris laid down and hid his head under his paws, ashamed of being reprimanded. I turned to Victor. “Come on, I can help you with those stains.” 

Victor seemed uneasy.

“Not necessary. Here, I came to give you this.” He put his hand on his pocket and took out my phone, which made me jump with joy.

“Thank you! I thought I left it in the airport or something. Where did you find it?”

“In my car. It’s a wonder you didn’t lose it sooner, judging by your lack of ability to organize your purse.”

I shrugged and started walking towards the house, Victor by my right side, and Boris on my left, following us. I decided not to dwell on this particular subject, predicting Victor was about to lecture me for being so messy.

“So you made a new friend today.” I said smiling.

Victor scoffed.

“He’s a silly dog, aren’t you, Boris?” I stopped by a red door, the entrance to my building. “Come on in.”

“I just came here to return the phone. Have a good weekend.” Victor said, turning away to leave.

“At least let me get you some coffee for the trouble I caused you. I insist.”

He nodded and came in, climbing the stairs with me. The building where I lived was old, it still had its original wooden floors and very narrow stairs, but I thought it had character. And although I lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment, the apartment was sunny and had large windows, and a small balcony with stairs leading to the terrace, where I used to go at night to watch the stars. We got in, and it took like ten seconds for Victor to view my entire living room and eating kitchen, so small it was.

“Nothing like what you’re used to, I suppose.” I said while I put some coffee to brew, suspecting he was wondering how could anyone live in such a small place.

“Do you get this light all year?” He asked.

“Yes, it is very sunny all year. Except when, well, it’s cloudy.” I said, rolling my eyes at myself, so stupid. “Let me get you that coffee. Have a seat. I think I may have some cookies.” I turned my coffee pot on and quickly filled it with ground coffee.

“Just coffee is fine. Where should I sit?”

“Go crazy. I’ll follow.” I said, while rummaging my cabinet for mugs and placing two on the counter. “Are you sure about the cookies? They’re homemade. Peanut butter.” I said, fetching the cookies to serve on a plate.

Victor sad on a stool on my kitchen island, eyeing suspiciously the plate of cookies I placed on the wooden countertop. He took one, smelling it.

“You bake?”

“Occasionally. Go ahead, take a bite and then wash it down… With this.” I said, handing him a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

He looked at the cookie in his hand, and finally decided to bite on it. After some chewing and a raised eyebrow at me, he took a sip of the coffee. He nodded in approval.

“Hmmm, good. You bake, who knew.”

“I do not understand your surprise.” I said, pretending to be offended.

He suppressed a smile, looking around the place again.

“I like your place. It’s rare to see something affordable and in such a great condition in this neighborhood.”

“Yes, I was very lucky to find this place.” I said, taking a look at his muddied shirt. “The mud in your clothes is dry, you should be able to brush it off without leaving much of a stain.”

I went to my bathroom and returned with a small brush, handing it to him.

“Now you brush it off. It won’t be perfect, but it will look better.”

Victor took the brush from my hand and started removing the dried-up mud. In the meantime, Boris pulled my sleeve and dragged me towards the balcony, asking me to open the door so he could go lie in the sun. I left momentarily, arriving to find Victor still brushing himself, knitting his eyebrows.

“Is it coming off?”

“Somewhat. It’s still visible, though. It doesn’t matter, I can change when I get home.”

I looked at his clothes, the stains lighter but still clearly there.

“Do you mind if I try?”

He gave me a dirty look.

“Do you find me incapable of performing the simple act of brushing?”

“It takes some skill, you know.” I said, teasing him a bit. His expression didn’t change.

“I highly doubt it, but here. Enjoy.” He said, handing me the brush.

I started brushing the stains off his shirt, and although the stains were indeed hard to brush clean, I managed to get a better result. One would need to be very close to notice them.

As I went on with my task, I started noticing how his body felt warm under his shirt and how good he smelled, his cologne intoxicating me into a daze. Involuntarily, I moved closer to him and reached his shoulder to support myself as I looked for a better angle of the fabric on his chest. When I really noticed, my body was mere inches away from his, his face really close to mine. I noticed his Adam’s apple going up and down and his jugular pulsing fast. And his eyes set on me, his dark grey orbs watching me carefully.

The smart thing would be to step away, of course, but I didn’t. I took in his gentle expression, his scent, his warmth, and I basked in it all for as long as I could. For some reason I felt he was doing the same, and even though my mind screamed for me to run, all my others senses were stubbornly keeping me in place.

I suddenly forgot that I was brushing, as my other hand moved from his shoulder to his chest. I could feel his defined yet soft and warm pectoral, and the fast drumming of his heart under my fingertips. He moved his hand to my waist and pulled me slightly towards him, as to encourage me, and my heart beat even faster, making me light headed.

And then his phone rang. We both jumped at the sound, my mind taking the chance to sound the alarm, urging for me to step away. He grabbed his phone and answered, his voice faltering slightly.

“Yes, Goldman.” He paused and looked at me. I was already distant from him, trying to steady my heartbeat and not look all flustered. “Okay, you can proceed. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

He spoke to me, already in his usual poised attitude, his expression unreadable.

“I need to go, we are experiencing issues with the servers at the office. Thank you for the coffee and for the cleaning service. Get some rest.”

He turned to the door.

“Wait.” I stopped him, and went to the kitchen to prepare a bag with some of my cookies. “For the road. I hope you solve those issues in time, so you can rest too. Have a good weekend.”

He reached for the bag, his hand lingering in mine.

“You too. Thanks.”

The door closed behind him and I was left alone, his scent still in my apartment. The rush of adrenaline I felt before gave way to a swelling on my chest.

I smiled like a fool, all by myself, while my instincts warned me about the dangers of falling in love.


	9. The king and the thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no music for this one. Go crazy.

Needless to say, I spent my weekend thinking about Victor and that particular event in my kitchen. My heart lingered in the memory of his warmth like a guilty pleasure, while my mind kept telling me what a bad idea it was to fall in love, especially with my boss. But my greatest flaw and virtue came to this one thing: no matter the dispute between my head and my heart, my heart always had the upper hand. That was something that gave me both great joy and great grief.

I wondered if something meaningful would’ve happened if his phone didn’t ring, and my heart beat yes. My mind though, warned me of the danger of misreading signs, particularly in this case. A wrong step could break both my heart and my career, but the humiliation would be even worse.

I arrived at the office promising myself I would only focus on work and nothing else. I was probably seeing things, anyway. That guy probably had all the women he could have, attractive tall women with beautiful hair and eyes of exotic colors, supermodel material. What would he want to do with a plain brown haired and brown eyed short girl?

I walked quickly to my old desk, expecting to see all my stuff there again. I imagined he wanted the privacy of his office back again, and since I did a good job in Creekwood, my punishment would be over. But my old desk was stubbornly empty. Goldman saw me and came to me.

“What are you doing here? Victor wants you in his office. Now.” Goldman’s voice was way too serious for my liking.

“Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” I asked, feeling a little nervous.

“How the hell should I know?!?” Goldman was clearly irritated. “Do you think he writes me a memo every time he gets pissed?”

I raised my hands, urging him to calm down.

“Ok, ok, I’m going. Jeez.”

I knocked before coming in. Victor raised his eyebrows at me.

“Why did you knock? You work here. You don’t have to knock.” His voice had a touch of anger, but it didn’t seem directed at me. I relaxed.

“I was just trying to be polite.” I answered, concealing the fact that I was not wanting to aggravate him even more.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you speaking to Goldman just now. Glass doors.” He pointed at the doors, and then looked me straight in the eyes, calling my bluff. “How long will it take you to figure out you don’t have to be afraid of me?”

“I’m not. I’m not afraid.” I didn’t lie, I wasn’t. Sure, Victor could be harsh, and I surely didn’t want to feel the effects of his anger, but it wasn’t fear. Respect, maybe? I couldn’t put my finger on it. “It came from respect, not fear.” I added. Victor kept his gaze on me, like he was confirming if I was being truthful.

“I need you to take a look at these.” He said, handing me a folder.

“They’re Ted’s partners.” I said, recognizing the companies names in the documents. “Is something wrong?”

“The accounting department noticed some inconsistencies on money transfers to these companies. Probably some data was lost when the servers went down. You worked with Ted, perhaps you can fill in the gaps.” He tried to keep a nonchalant tone, but his almost unperceptively furrowed brow spoke volumes. This was troubling him.

“Where is Ted? These are his clients, after all.” I asked, starting to feel a bit tense. I didn’t want to be the one causing Ted trouble.

“He’s not answering his phone.” Victor almost whispered. “I need you to do it.” He ended the conversation right there, turning to his laptop.

I turned to my own laptop and opened the server files for those companies, comparing them with the transfer receipts in the folder. After some time, I could see why Victor was so upset. The transfers were each over a hundred thousand dollars, all of them combined indicating a loss of millions. After checking with the company files, I found nothing that could indicate why he had transferred those amounts. I started rubbing my forehead in distress. Victor quickly picked up on that.

“Something’s wrong?” He came closer, eyeing my screen.

“I can’t really find why these transfers were made. You should really ask Ted, before making any assumptions.” I could feel Victor’s warmth irradiating from his body. And he smelled so good. _Why the hell does he have to smell so good?_ “Or maybe…” I said, trying not to get lost in his scent. ”Maybe I could just email the partners, tell them we had a server problem, ask them to confirm the transfers? I know it’s a bit of exposure, but we would find out.”

Victor rested his elbow on my desk, supporting his chin with his hand.

“Yes, send an e-mail to the partners. Let’s hear from them.”

We both resumed our work, and after I had sent emails to pretty much every one of Ted’s partners, I heard Victor answer a phone call.

“Ted?” It was visible Victor was trying to control his anger. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you since last night!” He paused, hearing from the other line. “The server went down, we are missing some information about some money transfers you made.” Another pause. “Send them to Andrea as soon as possible. She’ll update the files for you. Feel better.”

I was hanging on the edge of my seat.

“So?” I asked.

“This is why I insist you backup all your work outside the servers! Information gets lost and then it’s all on you!” He spoke loudly than usual, but I could see he was just venting. He noticed his tone, and softened it a bit. “He caught the flu, he’ll stay home for a few days. He is going to email you the receipts. Do you have the reports from our business trip?” He said, leaning on his seat and exhaling, seemingly relieved.

“I have the drafts, I was going to finish them this morning. If you have nothing else, I’ll finish them right now.”

“Yes, do that. Take your time, I just need them for the afternoon.” He got up and was about to leave, but then turned to me. “I’m going to get myself some coffee, would you like some?”

“I can get it for both of us. I need to peel my eyes off the screen for a few minutes.” I said, getting up.

“Come along, then. I need the same.” Victor said, opening the door for me and following close behind. We headed for the coffee room.

He grabbed the pot before I could and filled two cups with coffee.

“Sugar?” He asked, holding a sugar packet.

“Just black, thank you.” I said, absent mindedly. I was leaning against the table, watching a different scene unfold. Victor came to my side, handing me the coffee cup. We stood silent for a while.

“What are we looking at?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Goldman and Diane.” I had been watching Goldman bring Diane coffee from a known coffee house we usually frequented. They were chatting and smiling at each other.

“They’re just talking.” Victor said, furrowing his brow.

“No, no. You see, he brought her coffee.” I said, giving Victor a meaningful look. “And not just any coffee. By the way she reacted, he knows how she likes her coffee.”

“And? It’s just coffee.” He wasn’t really getting it. Of course he wasn’t. Some men.

“No, it’s not just coffee. It’s a thoughtful act. You guys think we need grand gestures, serenades in the moonlight, and large bouquets of roses. Sometimes all it takes is a cup of coffee.”

“Is that so?” Victor smiled and I could see he was mocking me. “I bet if someone did the same to you, you wouldn’t even notice.”

“If someone was that thoughtful to me, I would.”

“Idiot.” Victor shook his head, chuckling. He grabbed his cup of coffee and walked towards the office.

I was left by myself fuming. What the hell did he mean with that? And what the hell did he know anyway? He wouldn’t know love even if it hit him in his nose.

I took my time to finish my coffee, hoping the heat in my face would eventually fade away.

When I got to the office, Victor was focused on his laptop. I opened mine and noticed my inbox was full of unread messages.

“Your computer has been beeping non-stop.” Victor said, not taking his eyes from his computer.

I read the first message and my heart nearly stopped. Praying to be wrong, I read five more. They all said the same.

“What the hell, Ted...” I said, under my breath.

“What’s the matter?” Victor asked, as he got up and stood behind my chair, bending to look at my screen. I took a deep breath and started opening the emails for Victor to see.

“The partners answered me. None of them recognizes the transfers, or the account numbers, for that matter. I’m sorry, I should have checked the account numbers, it totally slipped my mind…” I rubbed my forehead, overwhelmed with the situation. Ted, one of the closest coworkers I had at LFG, was embezzling? If this was hitting me hard, I could only imagine how Victor must have felt. They seemed friends.

Victor stood up and just kept looking at the screen, lost in his inner turmoil. His expression turned from one of disappointment to anger. He lightly squeezed my shoulder and spoke softly, even though he couldn’t completely hide the heat in his voice.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t think of it either. We both wanted to believe in his innocence.” He went to his laptop and closed it, taking his cellphone and jacket. He walked to the door, turning before leaving.

“Finish the reports and go home. I will be away all afternoon. I will call you later if I need anything.”

And with that, he closed the door behind him.

I finished my reports, not caring for lunch, and went home early. I took a shower and put on my slacks and a cotton sweater, deciding to make a tea for myself. Even after the steaming shower, it was hard for me to relax. I knew Ted had his flaws, but it was hard to believe he would do that. Specially to Victor, who he seemed to respect so much. I was startled from my thoughts by my ringtone. It was Victor.

“Are you home yet?” He asked, his voice was tense.

“For about an hour now. Do you need anything?”

“No, just… Calling to see if you got home safely.” I could hear exhaustion in his voice, but most of all, I could hear sadness. His voice was of someone who carried the entire world on his shoulders.

“So he did do it?” I asked shortly. I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear the answer. Victor sighed loudly, but didn’t say a word. After a moment, he spoke again.

“I’ll need you to come to work tomorrow at 7 am. I’ll have someone pick you up.”

“You don’t need to send anyone to pick me up. My car is working, I can drive myself.” I wasn’t seeing the point of being driven when I could perfectly do it on my own.

“Ted’s clients have been calling and emailing me since this morning.” Victor quickly changed the subject. “He seriously compromised the company with his inefficient work and we need to deal with it fast. Since you worked closely with his accounts, you’re the best choice to help me fix it.”

“I already said I would go, I was just pointing out you don’t need to send anyone for me, I’ll go by myself like I have been since ever.”

I heard Victor sigh once again.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, ok? Just do as you’re asked. When the car arrives, just get in and come to LFG.”

And with this he hung up. I went to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of tequila. If I wanted to relax, I’d need something stronger than tea.


	10. Finding Solace

My doorbell rang at 6:30 sharp. Apparently the driver shared Victor’s punctuality, and for a moment I considered how effective Victor was on keeping everyone on their toes. Without answering through the intercom, I went downstairs.

The black sedan was parked on the curb in front of the building. I walked to the car and the front passenger window opened. I immediately recognized the bass voice coming from inside.

“Get in.”

I paused for a moment, startled. Didn’t he say he was going to _send_ a car?

“What? You forgot how the door opens?” _Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine_.

“Good morning.” I said, getting in the car. Of course, I didn’t have a reply. He pulled the car from the curb and just drove, his eyes focused on the road.

“Your coffee is getting cold.” Victor finally spoke.

I looked down. In the cup holder, there was a paper coffee cup with my name on it.

“Thank you.” I said before taking a sip, the warmth and the caffeine making me feel a whole lot better.

“It’s nothing.”

He spoke without even glancing at me, his eyes on the road at all times. I looked closer at him, hoping he would feel my gaze and at the very least glance at me. After a moment, I realized he was lost in thought. Like the true daughter of a therapist, I studied his posture. He looked tense, his shoulders not all the way down, his grip hard on the wheel.

“You look tense.” I finally blurted out, not caring if he would like it or not.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ok, he didn’t want to talk. Tough luck.

“How did it go yesterday?” I pressed again.

Victor sighed.

“I spent yesterday’s afternoon with a forensic team. Ted embezzled almost two million dollars from the company. The lawyers pressed charges. He will be taken for questioning today.”

“I’m sorry. I understand it must be hard, you being friends and all.”

“It’s my company. It’s my responsibility.” Victor’s expression turned sour. “I shouldn’t have let friendship affect business.”

“You speak like this is your fault.” I said, in disbelief. Was he really taking the blame for being robbed blind?

Victor was quiet for a while, focused on entering LFG’s parking lot and parking his car at his reserved spot. He killed the engine and sat back on his seat.

“It is my responsibility.” He finally said, his voice low. “The people I hire, what and how they do, all of that is my responsibility.”

“That’s honorable, but a little pretentious as well. You can’t possibly know everything about everyone, know exactly what’s on their minds, predict every crappy thing life throws at you.”

“And even though it’s painstakingly obvious that I can’t, that is exactly what’s expected from me.” His eyes were filled with a painful resolve. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, they say. Victor was fully aware of how heavy that crown was.

Our ride in the elevator to the top floor was silent. Victor kept himself busy with his phone, and I spent the time counting up the floors as we rose through the tall building.

“Today will be a hard day.” Victor said, touching my arm slightly. “Dealing with the mess Ted left won’t be easy, this is more than just making payments, I need to clear the company’s name. I need to protect what took so many years to build. The partners already know you, they will trust you. I’m counting on your help.”

I smiled softly at Victor.

“I’ll do my best. Thank you for trusting my skills.”

“I do.” His eyes were earnest. “I do trust you.”

As I walked into the office, I was startled with the piles of documents in both desks. Victor followed me in and, without another word, took his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“So, what do you want me to do?” I said, not even bothering to sit. I took one of the files and skimmed through it.

Victor leaned on the desk and explained his strategy to fix that mess. Some of the partners were trying to back away from the funding, already seeking other investors. Every file contained an alternative investment plan, one more alluring to the partners, in order to keep them with LFG. Ted held the accounts of some major companies, and losing them would be a hard blow on LFG’s reputation and profits.

Goldman joined us shortly after, his hand busy with coffee and food to fuel our morning. I spent the entire time talking to the partners, apologizing for what had happened and offering a renegotiation of the contractual terms.

We never left the office, except for bathroom breaks, having lunch while working. One by one, the files on both our desks disappeared.

By the time Goldman took the last file, it was dark out.

“Are we done?” I asked, leaning back on my chair.

Victor was already leaning on his chair, staring at nothing. He has taken off his tie and undone the first two buttons of his shirt, and he looked exhausted, faint dark circles surrounding his eyes, his hair slightly disheveled.

“Yes. We’re done for today.” Victor said, getting up. “Get your things, I’ll drive you home.”

We left the office and walked in the elevator silently, the humming of the elevator motors the only audible thing. I was startled by Victor’s voice.

“You know, we deserve a treat after all this hard work. Have dinner with me.”

“Sounds good. I mean, if you’re not too tired. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense.” Victor shook his head. “I could use the company and the distraction.”

Victor drove us to an eclectic part of town, filled with buildings of odd colors and shapes. We could see art everywhere: in the walls, the gardens, the light posts. Everything was decorated with something original and beautiful, representing some culture.

“I have been here for what? Almost six months? And I have never visited this part of town, it’s beautiful.” I said as I looked around.

“It’s southwest Loveland, the artistic part of town.” Victor explained. “If you follow the street we just passed to your left, you’ll find Loveland’s Museum. A few blocks after, the Music School and Loveland’s Theatre, where Loveland’s Orchestra performs.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “You’ve been here for months and haven’t properly visited the city yet?”

“Levi keeps inviting me, but work on my thesis during the weekend, so…” I shrugged. My life had been all work, no play. I had to do something about that.

“Levi?”

“My neighbor. He’s an immigrant like me, but he’s been here for years, so he knows his way around the city.”

“That’s ridiculous. You should visit the city with someone that is actually from Loveland, someone who actually knows the place.” Victor said, frowning. “I could give you a tour one of these days.”

“You?” I was surprised. “It’s fine, you probably have better things to do.”

“You don’t need to worry about what I have or don’t have to do.” Victor replied coldly. “I know every nook and corner of this town. I will gladly show you around.”

“Ok, thank you.” I nodded. He was probably just being polite, so there was no use speaking about it anymore.

We arrived at a secluded restaurant named _Solace_. It was totally decorated in shades of black and white, the walls covered with photographs of what the owner seemingly perceived as comfort: hands holding, two people hugging, a sunset, someone crying with joy.

“So, what do you think?” Victor asked, as we sat at a small table at the corner.

“I love it. The art is beautiful.” I said, still admiring the photographs on the walls.

“I knew you’d like it.” Victor picked up the menu. “The food is exquisite as well. You should try the duck, it’s delicious. Do you want to pick the wine, Miss “my-father-is-an-oenologist”?” Victor handed me the wine menu.

“You overestimate my knowledge of wine. Please do the honors.” I gave the menu back to Victor. He opened it, reading it carefully.

“So we’re both having the duck… How do you feel about… Beaujolais?”

“Fruity wine. I like the way you think.” I nodded. I didn’t have to be a connoisseur as my father to know Victor understood wine perfectly. I imagined how it would be like if Victor ever visited my parents’ house. He wouldn’t leave the cellar.

Our food arrived shortly, and Victor was absolutely right, it was delicious. The kind of food you’d expect from a 3 Michelin star restaurant, but in a small venue, where you could eat and just chill, listen to the music and enjoy the art, straight from work. Really my kind of place. Simple, elegant and with good food.

“How’s your meal?” Victor asked.

“Like you said: exquisite. And the wine matches it perfectly.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Victor said, filling my empty glass with more wine. “We need to toast.” He said, raising his glass. “To a job well done.”

“Cheers!” I smiled, as I raised my glass and clinked it with Victor’s. “You have to look me in the eyes while you drink, or you will get seven years of terrible sex.”

For the life of me, I don’t know why I said that. Maybe the wine was getting to me. Luckily, Victor found my words amusing, chuckling at my moronic statement.

“You believe in such a superstition?” He asked, holding his cup in the air, without drinking it.

“No, but… It’s seven years of terrible sex. Better safe than sorry.”

“Sure, nobody wants that. Let’s drink then.” He brought the cup to his lips and drank, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Your girlfriends will deeply appreciate it.” I nodded ceremoniously.

“What girlfriends?”

“Oh, please, a guy like you? Wealthy and good looking?” I raised my eyebrows at him.

“We do have a whole department for girlfriends at LFG.” He stated, his face dead serious. “They have to fill an application, stating how they can make my wildest dreams come true, and occasionally I drop by to beat them off with a stick.” He paused for my reaction, which was a laugh. “Where have you ever seen me with a woman? Even if I did have women lining up for me, they don’t interest me. I prefer quality over quantity.”

“You’re in search of the one and only? When you find her, please introduce her to me? I want to see the girl that meets your very high standards.” My heart panged. I ignored it completely.

“I don’t think I have to search much longer, actually.” He looked at me meaningfully. My heart swelled. My head immediately stumped it down. _Stop reading into things, Andrea._

“Well, what are you doing here with me, then? Shouldn’t you be with her instead? Go get your piece of heaven, be happy.” I wanted to sound perky and positive, but my tone came out all wrong, my uneasiness about the subject clearly showing. Victor smiled.

“I have to be patient with her. If I come out too strong, I’ll scare her away. Besides, she’s terrible at understanding the subtle hints I give her, so I’ll have to wait for her to put all the pieces together before I can actually be blunt about it.” _She has to be incredibly stupid if she’s missing the chance,_ I thought.

“I don’t know, if it’s this hard to begin with, if you have to use such caution, maybe it’s not worth it at all.” My words sounded more bitter than I intended.

“It’s supposed to be hard. The things that matter to you the most usually are. If you’re not willing to give it your all, put yourself on the spot and risk losing everything, it’s because that thing wasn’t as important as you thought.” Victor looked me in the eyes and rested his hand on the table. I wanted to hold it, but refrained. He quickly took his hand away, taking his glass to drink more wine. I did the same.

“Enough about me.” He stated. “What about you? Besides that Lewis guy, any love interest?”

I almost snorted the wine I was drinking.

“Ok, first: Levi is not a love interest. Not at all, not once, not ever.” I said, gesticulating furiously. “Second: I don’t have the time to visit the city, where would I find the time to date? No dates.”

“Does that mean you’re off the market, so to speak?”

“It means I don’t even have a clue where the market is. I’m still finding my ground here.”

“Good to know.” Victor smiled.

“What’s good to know? The fact that I’m pathetic? I’m glad you enjoy it, always a pleasure to serve.” I spoke ironically, pretending to be offended.

“It’s good to know that you’re working hard on finding your ground. You have all these plans, your doctorate, launching your career, I hope you see all of those through.” Victor replied earnestly.

 _Me too._ It was so important for me to get my life back on track after so much I had been through. To find my own solace. I promised myself that when I got my diploma I would take a picture of it and give it to the owner of this restaurant.

I waited by the entrance as Victor payed the bill. I hadn’t noticed before the huge photograph near the door, hands lovingly holding a pregnant belly.

“There’s no solace like your mother’s womb.” I hear Victor speaking behind me. “Where you find nothing but warmth and love.”

I didn’t reply. I was afraid words would let out the tears I was hiding. I got out the door.

“Is everything ok?” He followed me, watching me closely.

“Oh, yeah, everything is fine.” I tried to downplay it, but he could hear in my voice how tight my throat was.

“Everything is _not_ fine.” Victor insisted, softly putting his hand on my back. “Tell me the truth. What’s wrong?”

“Everything is fine!” I laughed. “I just got emotional with the photograph and I didn’t want you to make fun of me. I admit, maybe I had too much wine.” Victor’s eyes were deep into mine, scanning my expression for any sign of deceit. “Do you mind taking me home? It’s late, and we had a rough day…”

“Sure.” Victor promptly answered, as he snapped out of focus. “You’re right, we’re both tired, we should get some rest.”

He seemed to find my excuse satisfactory, dropping the subject completely. But I suspected he didn’t really believe me, because his hand never left my back as we walked to the car.


	11. Sweet, sweet leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Warning: this chapter depicts violence. Not extreme violence, because I tried very very hard to tone it down, but still, proceed with caution.
> 
> No particular music applies.
> 
> And please, if you can devote to me 2 minutes of your time, drop a line to show some love or with suggestions. Let me know how I'm doing. Your words make me so inspired, they really make my day. Rocket fuel for my typing fingers.  
> I accidentaly had guests comments off, but now it's on. Sorry for that.
> 
> This chapter is not what I consider one of the BIG ones, but it's essential for the plot. Happy reading!

My alarm clock rang like it was insulting me. Due to yesterday’s events I couldn’t sleep at all, replaying the entire dinner with Victor in my head, which led me to no conclusion at all. My head and my heart would not agree with each other, no matter how hard I tried. So I decided to completely drop the subject, or, even better, pretend that there was no subject at all. I had enough on my plate as it was, I couldn’t afford any more time on an one-sided crush.

I was finishing my breakfast and coffee, getting ready to leave, when someone rang my door bell. It was Levi, the Krav Maga god, in all his glory. Freshly showered, his hair still wet, his muscles showing under his blue sweatshirt, beaming at me.

“Good morning, Andy.” He greeted me with a hug.

“Hey!” I said, hugging him back. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m sorry, I know it seems like I only come here to ask for favors, but-“

“You want me to walk Boris.” I interrupted him. “When?”

“Later tonight, if you don’t mind. I have training. And speaking of which, you didn’t go to last night’s training. I can’t remember you missing a single one. Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, my boss invited me to dinner, that's all.” I said, as I walked around the house looking for my phone.

“Your boss? The mean dude?” Levi made a face.

“Yes, and it turns out he’s not mean.” I said, looking for my phone between the cushions of my sofa.

“Can I help myself with some coffee from your pot?” Levi asked, going to my eating kitchen. “I forgot to buy ground coffee.”

“Sure, go ahead.” I yelled from my room. “Do you mind calling my phone? I can’t find it anywhere.”

After a minute, my phone started ringing. It was definitely inside my room, and it sounded muffled. After searching between the covers and under the pillows, I finally found it in the drawer of my nightstand. How did it get there? I have no idea.

“Found it!” I looked at the screen, it was 8:40 already. “Crap! I’m going to be-“ As I walked out of my room and into my kitchen I was met by Levi and… Victor. “Late. Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Victor was clearly in a bad mood. “Ready to go?”

Victor looked at me briefly, only to stare back at Levi, his eyes lit with anger and scorn. Levi was staring back at Victor, comfortably relaxed leaning against my kitchen counter, his legs crossed, a smug smile on his face as he sipped coffee from one of my mugs.

The air was suddenly hot and dense, the tension building in my kitchen. Suddenly I remembered I was late.

“I need to leave now. Nice seeing you, Levi.” I said, going for the door.

“Thanks for the coffee and for walking my dog.” Levi said, grabbing my head and kissing me on the forehead. “You’re such a sweetheart.” And with that, he went to his apartment, my mug still in his hand, closing the door behind him. I blinked.

“Don’t forget to lock your door.” Victor chimed in bitterly. “Or are you too smitten to care for your safety, _sweetheart_?”

“Oh, quit it.” I warned, not in the mood for his moodiness. “Why are you here anyway? Do you need something?” I said, locking my door and going downstairs.

“I came to pick you up. But it seems I interrupted whatever you were having with your little friend there.” Victor practically spat as he mentioned Levi, his words dripping with venom.

“Ok, listen.” I looked at Victor, ignoring his icy look, my expression dead serious. “Number one, although I appreciate the gesture, I do have a car. You don’t need to pick me up, and you really should call beforehand. If I wasn’t late, you probably wouldn’t even find me home.” Victor was about to retort but I raised my hand, and he kept quiet. “Second, not that’s any of your business, but Levi was there to ask me to walk his dog. That’s all. You didn’t interrupt anything.”

Victor unlocked his car and we got in. He didn’t start the car though, remaining seated, looking at the street through the windshield.

“He was drinking your coffee like he owned the place. He kissed you on the forehead. That is not nothing. That is intimacy.” Victor clenched his jaw, like he was stopping himself to speak any further.

“What are you talking about?” I was confused, I had no idea why he was acting like this, and I felt I was being punished for something I didn’t do. “I have no idea what led Levi to act that way, he was never like this before, but even if he was, what’s it to you? Why do you care?”

“What makes you think I do?” He asked coldly.

“Well, why are you so worked up then?” I faced Victor, daring him to deny it.

“This is going nowhere.” He said, starting his car. “We are late, we should go.”

The drive to LFG was tense, to say the least. Victor was clearly angry at me, and I had no idea why. And that made me angry at Victor, because I felt he had no right to intrude in my life like that. Sure, I had feelings for him, but I had no shred of evidence that he felt the same. We were just friends. Hell, I wasn’t even sure I could say we were friends in the first place.

We sat in our desks in silence, turning on our laptops. I didn’t want to spend the whole day with him fuming like this, since there was nothing to be mad about, at least from my perspective.

“I’m going to get some coffee. Would you like me to bring you a cup?” I asked softly, raising the proverbial white flag.

“I’m fine, thank you.” He didn’t even look up from the computer, his tone showing me he was still angry. _Fine, Mr. Lee. Have it your way._

When I returned, coffee in hand, I found the office empty. Victor had already left, his laptop and phone gone with him. He probably had an emergency meeting. I let out a sigh of relief, at least the tension was gone. And maybe the meeting would be enough of a distraction to make him forget about all the craziness of that morning and return in a better mood.

I grabbed my earphones, put some relaxing music on, and started to work. It was going to be a busy day. After a while, I was startled with the sound of the office door being forcefully open.

“Where’s that entitled little prick?!?” I flew from my chair when I recognized the voice.

“Ted?!? What are you doing here?”

Ted looked like he was as in shock as I was.

“You’re here?!?!?” He practically screamed. “You really are a go-getter, aren’t you, you sneaky little bitch! Fucking the CEO to get your way up to the top!”

I didn’t even reply. I bolted to the phone to try to call security. My body froze when I heard the cock of a gun.

“I wouldn’t try that, unless you want me to decorate the bastard’s office with your brains.”

My mind was running wild, skimming through everything I had learned in my Krav Maga training. I knew I could hurt him badly, but for that I needed to be close, and he had a gun, so that wasn’t an option. Even if he didn’t shoot me, one of the shots he would fire could go through the glass windows and land on someone else. I looked at the windows, remembering someone could have seen already what was happening. All hope vanished in an instant, when I saw the blinds were down.

“Turn around.” I heard Ted’s voice again, closer to me now. I obeyed. Ted walked in my direction, making me lean on Victor’s desk, his body extremely close to mine, his gun against my chest. He ran it down across my stomach.

“You were never this cozy with me when I was your supervisor. Not powerful enough, I guess?” His gun left my stomach and traced my jawline. I shivered at the cold mettalic touch, whimpering softly. “Aw, is the kitty scared?” He cooed at me. “Don’t worry, daddy is going to show you what you’ve been missing.”

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. It was Victor. He froze for a second, registering the fact that Ted had me at gunpoint.

“Let go of her!” Victor roared, his expression fierce. He was about to run to Ted, but stopped dead on his tracks when he spotted the gun.

Ted lifted his armed hand, placing the edge of the gun under my chin.

“Easy, tiger… Not so brave now, that I can finish her right here, are you?” Ted teased. “Just sit back and enjoy, we were about to have a private show… But it doesn’t have to be so private, does it, cutie pie?”

My stomach turned, and for a moment I thought I was going to vomit.

“Let her go, Ted. She has nothing to do with this.” Victor’s voice was calm, but I could hear traces of rage and panic. “It’s me you want. I’m here. Let her go.”

“Oh, no, that is not going to happen. I know how much you like your precious little pet.” Ted forced the gun on my chin, tilting my head up, like he was admiring a prey. “If I let her go, I lose my leverage.” He held my cheeks roughly with both hands, making me face him. I noticed the barrel of the gun was facing upwards, not towards me.

“And you’re such a sweet, sweet leverage, aren’t you?” My stomach did a double turn when I saw his face come closer to mine, and I realized what he was about to do.

I found my opportunity when the bastard tried to kiss me. I forcefully grabbed the hand holding the gun and slammed it on the edge of the desk, hurting Ted's tendons and making him drop the weapon. Seeing Victor bolt to the ground to get it, I slammed my knee to Ted’s crotch, making him double himself in pain, and took the opportunity to slam it again against his nose. Ted slumped to the ground, knocked out.

Victor moved to the phone to call security, gun in his hand, eyes on Ted. I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath.

“Are you ok? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?” Victor softly held me by the shoulders and search my body with his eyes, probably looking for any injury. His jugular was jumping like crazy.

“I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me.” I said, feeling my stomach turn one more time.

Security came and handcuffed Ted, still passed out on the floor. Victor instructed to take him downstairs and call the police, turning to me again.

“Are you sure you're feeling well? You look pale.” He searched my face again. “That’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

My stomach turned again, and I immediately knew I had no time to chat. I bolted to Victor’s private bathroom and kneeled by the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach in it. I felt warm hands in my neck grabbing my hair, pulling it up gently, until nothing would come out of my but a painful dry heave. I sat up, exhausted.

“Rinse.” Victor said, as he handed me a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth, spitting the water into the toilet and flushing it. He put the glass on the sink, and kneeled beside me.

“Feeling better?” Victor asked, as he softly stroke my back.

“Yes.” I wanted to sound strong, but it came like a whimper. Victor’s arms were suddenly around me, pressing hard, his face on my hair, his hand on the back of my neck.

“What you did was really stupid. Fighting him like that.” Victor’s voice, low and soft, whispered in my ear.

I didn’t reply. I didn’t realize how much I needed the comfort of his arms until I was enveloped in his embrace. I hugged him back, letting myself just be there for as long as he would let me.


	12. You're a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, beautiful peeps!
> 
> I had a hard time writing this chapter, because it made me so sad. So fair warning, Andrea will fully disclose what happened to her in her past, namely the abuse. Although there's no graphic violence, there is some heavy emotion. Again, I tried to tone it down, because it's all very vivid in my head, but still.
> 
> I want to send my deepest love and respect to those who are reading this and have experienced or are experiencing something like Andrea did. And... like I did (not from my spouse, but from someone who was supposed to love me unconditionally). You are warriors. You are trees. And I love you all very much.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> My Immortal - Evanescence  
> Fix you - Coldplay  
> Basket Case - Sara Bareilles

Despite Victor’s insistent protests, I didn’t go to the hospital, compromising with letting him drive me home. Victor followed me to my apartment, his hand steady on my back. He didn’t wait for me to invite him in, getting in the moment I opened the door and going straight to my kitchen.

“You have an upset stomach. You should have some tea and a light meal to comfort it.” He stated, rummaging my cabinets.

“I’m going to need something stronger than tea, I’m afraid.” I said, going for the cabinet where I kept my liquor. I took a bottle of tequila. “Bring me two glasses from the cabinet, please.”

“It’s not even noon”.” Victor scolded me. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Like they say, it’s five o’clock somewhere.” I bitterly joked.

Victor gave me a steely look and sighed to show his frustration. With a dictatorial attitude, he walked to me and tried to take the bottle from my hand. I quickly moved my arm behind my back, my eyes daring him to try again.

“Look, I said I’m fine already. I’m an adult and I can take care of myself, and I think I know better than you what I need, and I definitely do not need a babysitter. So either you sit and drink, or you leave. I’m fine with either of them.” I said, defiantly placing the tequila bottle on the table with a thump.

Reading his expression, I could swear he was going to leave, which was exactly what I intended. To my dismay, he sat down and poured both of us a drink. He slumped on his chair as he took a sip of tequila.

“I'm worried about you.” He confessed softly.

“You don’t need to be, I’m fine.” I retorted.

“Right. Because pouring alcohol on an empty stomach shows me exactly how fine you are.”

“Why exactly do you care so much, Victor?” I knew he meant well, but I was in a bad mood, and he was getting on my nerves. I took another sip of my drink, feeling the burn in my chest numb me just a little.

“I told you I called your previous employees to inquiry about your performance, do you remember?” He started softly.

“Right, the “golden child” speech. How could I forget?” I answered bitterly.

“I also asked Goldman to pull your criminal and medicals files.” He paused. “It’s a legal requirement for immigrant employees.”

I felt the floor moving under me. He knew about the abuse.

“I’m such an idiot…” I said, holding my head with my hands. “Of course you’d do a background check.” I couldn’t even look at him, I was mortified. “How much do you know?” My voice wasn’t much louder than a whisper.

“Just that you filed a domestic violence complaint and were hospitalized for about a month.” His voice was deep and low, almost like he was sorry for knowing.

“My case was all over the Portuguese media. Did you see that too?”

“A newspaper article saying you had dropped the charges.”

I sighed, trying to keep my tears at bay. I felt vulnerable, naked, exposed. Worse than that, the person I had feelings for knew how helpless I was, and that rose the worst feeling of them all: pity.

“Is that why you’ve been helping me? Because you feel sorry for me?”

“No.” Victor said, looking me in the eyes. “What happened to you doesn’t make me think any less of you.”

“Bullshit.” I said, not believing him one bit. “There’s a stigma. When something like this happens to you, people look at you differently. That’s why I left Portugal in the first place. They wonder, Victor, they wonder a lot. Their fairytale illusion shatters on the ground and they take offense. They feel they have the right to ask. _How can a girl like you end up in such a situation? You could have any other guy!_ or, _How come didn’t you look for help right away, if he was so bad to you?_ , or, my absolute favorite of all time, _How come an educated girl like you, with such loving parents that raised you so well, ends up so helpless in the first place?_ And you know, I wouldn’t hold it against you if you thought I was an idiot. I think I’m an idiot.”

I filled my empty glass with more tequila, and swallowed most of it in one go.

“It’s not like he had it written on his forehead, you know. I wish he had some kind of sign saying _I’m going to put you in a coma one of these days_. That would’ve been helpful. Truth is, he was a gentleman. He was kind, and loving, and caring, and sweet. Damn, he was the love of my life. He was the man I thought I was going to love my whole life, no one after him, no one before him. He was my eternity. When he said, date me, I did it without thinking. When he said, move in with me, I jumped in without hesitation. I did all that he wanted, started working for his family, started building a life with him, lost in my own fairytale illusion, not really realizing that he was fencing me in. When he had me right where he wanted me, away from my family and friends, totally under his dominion, the violence started. First, it was because I came home late, and there would be an ugly argument. Then because he didn’t think my blouse was appropriate, another argument. The first time he slapped me was because I went to the supermarket and didn’t tell him. He thought I was cheating.”

I emptied my second glass and filled it again, filling Victor’s too. I drank in silence, not really caring to look at Victor, feeling ashamed, humiliated, infuriated.

“From that moment on, every single argument we had would pretty much end with me bleeding on the floor.” I paused and laughed bitterly, the whole scene playing inside my head. “Then he would come to take care me, icepack and painkillers in his hand. He would care for my cuts and bruises, tears rolling down his face, apologizing over and over. He used whatever circumstances he was in to justify his actions: his job was taxing and his father was always breathing down his neck, his mom was smothering him and trying to interfere with every decision he made, my family didn’t like him and he felt unwanted in my life. He would say he couldn’t take it anymore. He would say he felt beneath me, that I made him feel like he wasn’t enough, so he was afraid I would leave him, and that was why he was so possessive.”

“Sick bastard.” Victor gritted through his teeth, shaking his head in anger. His grip on his glass was so strong I expected it to break.

“Do you want to hear something even sicker?” I said, looking Victor in the eyes. “I fell for it all. Believed every word. Forgave every punch. The piece of scum was treating me like his punching bag, breaking every little piece of self esteem I had in me, and I loved him more than my own life. I actually felt guilty for not making things easier for him, for being unable to understand him like he deserved. I thought that, if I could change myself enough, I could change his behavior. Maybe if I could be a little more patient, he would see the light. To this day I can’t understand how I could be that stupid.”

“You thought your love was so strong that it could change it all.” Victor almost whispered, like he knew where I was coming from. “What made you leave?”

“I thought I was pregnant. I wasn’t, it was a false positive. But at the time I was convinced I was going to have a child, so I called my mom. She told me to just pack and run home, and I did. I couldn’t possibly have a child with him, in such an environment. But he came home before I got the chance to leave. Saw my bags on the floor and went insane. Next thing I know, I’m waking up from a coma two weeks later, my mom by my side, her eyes so swollen from crying she could barely open them.”

I felt a tear roll down my face. I took a deep breath, trying not to cry harder. That tear was the only one I would allow myself.

“He told me that I would never have a child, his or anybody else’s. He kept his promise. I had a massive uterine bleeding, and they had to perform a hysterectomy. I’m infertile.”

And there it was. My story, out in the world, for display. I was stupid enough to think I was overcoming it. I wasn't, not even by a long shot. It was still there, very painful and very real.

“Why did you drop the charges?” I heard Victor again.

“When my brother heard of what happened, he went insane. He found Daniel and gave him a massive beating. Of course, his parents went straight to the police, and my brother was facing charges that would put him in prison for at least two years.” I let out a ragged breath. “Josh had gotten engaged, I couldn’t let that happen to him. He was going to be punished for my mistake. I dropped the charges on Daniel on the condition they would drop the charges on Josh. I told the police I didn’t recognize who attacked me, but it wasn’t Daniel.”

“Your mistake? How could that be your mistake?” Victor’s anger was starting to show, his voice a little louder than usual. “The guy tortured you, beat you, almost killed you, and you willingly take the blame?!?”

“It is my mistake!” My throat tightened as I spoke. “I allowed that turd into my life, I welcomed him! And I was stupid enough to love him, and even more stupid to hope I could change him! I was an imbecile to believe I had a chance of happiness with him! I turned my back on my family, I hurt the ones that were actually trying to help me, the ones that actually loved me. I brough them nothing but pain, I almost put my own brother in jail, all because I was deluded with this romanticized dream that was never going to happen!”

And with that, the tears I was trying so hard to keep at bay came in full force. I held on to the table, trying to steady myself as I sobbed hard, looking down, unable to face the world. Strong hands held my shoulders.

“You don’t need to do this.” I felt like begging him to stop. “You don’t need to comfort me, or be here for me, or feel sorry for me. This is my story, this is who I am. And no matter how much it hurts, I have to somehow make peace with that.”

Victor turned my body to face him.

“Just so you know, I don’t pity you.” He said, matter-of-factly. “I admire you. I did before, and now I do even more. You went through so much, been hurt in so many ways, and I can still hear your laughter in the coffee room. You moved to a different country, started working in a very demanding company, faced every setback, and when a guy pointed a gun at your head, you broke his nose. That’s not weakness, Andrea.”

“No, it’s stupidity.” I half-joked, trying to stop all my crying. Victor took my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

“It’s strength. You are not a puny flower that someone stomped on, you are not flat on the ground, trying to grow back again. You’re a tree.”

“Victor, stop it.” I said, looking down. Victor lifted my face so I could meet his eyes again.

“You are a tree.” Victor spoke almost in a whisper. “Autumn may take your leaves away and leave you barren, Winter snow may freeze your branches and your roots, but you’ll still be a tree, standing tall through it all. And when Spring comes, you will have leaves and beautiful flowers again, and someone will enjoy your shade, and admire how bravely you stood up to the elements."

He took me in his arms again, steady and strong. He wasn’t mine, but his embrace made me feel like he was, his warmth available and consistent, letting me wash my sorrows away. My solace. Maybe Victor’s picture should be in that restaurant too.

And I wasn’t crying from sadness anymore. I had never heard anything so beautiful. The ogre was a prince, trapped in a spell I didn’t quite know how to break yet, but once in a blue moon I could see the beauty within. The beautiful light inside him, that had me drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter! Commenting is caring! Love to all!


	13. Let me tell you a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> First of all, thank you for all the love and comments. It's really good to know you're enjoying it, it really inspires me to write more and more! You're the best! 
> 
> I struggled a lot with the next three chapters, as I had an endless sea of possibilities in my head. I had three versions written, so I had to publish my favourite at the moment, or I would keep writing and writing new versions and never moving on with the story.
> 
> Here goes nothing!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Miss Misery by Elliot Smith  
> False Alarm by KT Tunstall

Victor left my apartment after checking if my refrigerator had food, and only when I solemnly promised I would get something to eat and rest. He also instructed me not to go to work the following day and forbade me to walk Levi’s dog. I was so tired I promptly obliged, eating some leftovers, taking a shower and going straight to bed.

I was so exhausted from all the feelings and all the crying I slept 19 hours straight, without a single dream, which was a first. I woke up feeling a whole lot better. Even though the events of the previous day came to mind, I had no intention of paying attention to them. It was time to focus on what really mattered. I had a good breakfast, brewed myself a pot of coffee and turned on my computer to work on my thesis.

I worked and I ate, and watched some TV. It was 6 pm when I remembered I had a phone.

Two missed calls from Goldman, one from Diane and seven from Victor. And a text. I read it.

_I know you’re probably sleeping, so don’t worry about the missed calls. Just wanting to know if you’re doing well. Make sure you feed yourself. Call me if you need anything._

I replied.

_Sorry, I was working and my phone was on mute. Everything is fine, don’t worry._

I was about to call Goldman back when Victor called.

“It’s me.” Like I wouldn’t know on the spot who that voice belonged to. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling good. I had a good rest, worked a bit. Thanks for asking.”

“Did you have a meal, at least? You didn’t eat much yesterday.” I rolled my eyes. It was like listening to my mother with a manly voice.

“I ate, don’t worry.” There was a pause. “Is that all you wanted to know?”

“Actually, I have something to tell you.” Another pause. Victor cleared his throat. “Since Ted is no longer working in LFG, I need someone to take his accounts. You’re the best person for the job.”

“Victor…” I was surprised with his decision. “You have other people working for you far longer than I am, way more experienced. I’m just the intern.”

“You’re right, I have employees far more experienced than you. But I watched you work with these partners. They trust you and they like to work with you. You have a keen eye for their needs and for their strong points. When working closely with people, experience and knowledge are important, but can only go so far. It takes empathy to do a good job. You have that in spades.”

“I don’t know… This is huge.” I quipped.

“I know right now you have your thesis to finish and the French accounts, so I’m assigning Diane to work with you for the time being. I want you to keep your eye on your goals and not feel overwhelmed with this. You’ll have all the support you need from Diane, Goldman and me. When you finish your doctorate, you have a place in LFG, and Ted’s accounts are yours.”

“You’re not doing this because of what happened yesterday, right? Victor, you don’t need-“

“I’m doing this because of what happened the day before yesterday.” Victor interrupted me, sounding impatient. “I think I already made myself clear about that particular subject. I see your worth, even if you’re too much of an idiot to see it yourself.”

I didn’t care for the name calling, but he was promoting me, so I overlooked it.

“Ok, then. Thank you.”

“One more thing. Due to your continuous collaboration with Diane, I’ll have your desk placed close to Diane’s. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. You probably want the office to yourself.”

“That’s not the case, and even if it was, I wouldn’t notice it, since I will be travelling. The holidays are coming, and I need to meet some of the partners, tie some lose ends before the end of the year.” Victor sounded… sad for some reason? Maybe it was just me. He was probably just tired.

“Hope everything goes well with your travels. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I will try not to disappoint.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” There was a pause, followed by a sigh. “Bye.”

I had no idea why, but this felt more than a see you later. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I could actually feel the distance between us growing.

The following weeks were the busiest of my life. Between my thesis, my own accounts and Ted’s accounts I barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone relax. This whole situation was a double-edged sword: it was a perfect distraction from my own personal issues but it was also a distraction from everything else. I seemed to live only for work, having no time for a coffee with friends or TV. And it was getting to me. Diane and Goldman were also barely keeping it together, they had recently started dating and there was no time for any romantic activities. Goldman would come to the company during the weekends to complete all the tasks Victor had given him, and Diane would be stuck at home with Netflix and a tub of ice-cream, her two new boyfriends.

“It’s like he’s dating Victor, not me.” Diane complained during lunch break. “We can’t even have sex. It’s like Victor knows, because that will be the exact time he calls. I suspect he has a bug or a camera installed in Henry’s house, this can’t be mere coincidence.”

I hadn’t spoken to Victor since he gave me the new position in LFG. And although it wasn’t unusual, him being the busy man he was, it felt… weird. We had somehow built this proximity, and then, all of the sudden, it was gone. It was almost like he was avoiding me, sending his messages through Goldman instead of calling me directly, like he usually did. I wondered if we had never gotten this close at all and it was all in my head. Or worse, if, despite what he said in my apartment, knowing the details of my abuse changed his opinion of me. Both options hurt. I shook the thoughts from my head and gave my undivided attention to Diane.

“Ok, listen… Victor is not Big Brother. I’m sure he didn’t install any cameras anywhere except LFG, so don’t try any shenanigans here. And he certainly isn’t watching you have sex with Goldman, unless he wants to be scarred forever. On the same note… The picture of Goldman dismounting you like a horse when he hears his phone ringing is something I will never be able to erase from my mind. Thanks a lot for that.” I joked.

“You’re just too uptight because you aren’t getting any!” Diane taunted.

“So what?” I shrugged. “Neither are you!” We both laughed.

I heard Goldman clear his throat behind me.

“Andy, did you finish your lunch already?” He looked at me, a stern look on his face.

“I know, I know, I need to call Sulley and Sons to see if they agree with the terms of the new proposal. I’ll be on my way.” I said, preparing to return to my desk.

“Yes, you do, but that’s not why I’m here. Can we have a word?”

Diane looked at me, eyes wide, surprised with how serious Goldman sounded. Without another word, I got up and followed him to the conference room. Without Victor around, Goldman could be just as severe as he was. I wondered if I should prepare for a scolding.

“It’s probably none of my business…” Goldman started as we sat down. “But I’m going to ask anyway. What’s up between you and the boss?”

I nearly fell from my chair, my face burning with embarrassment.

“W-what do you mean?” I stuttered.

“Oh please, Andy, I’d have to be really stupid not to notice.” He raised his eyebrow at me. “You two come to work and leave work together. You spend time together in the coffee room. After the whole Ted situation, when you took that day off, he tried to call you several times. Each time you didn’t answer, he would grow more anxious.” Goldman’s voice was accusing.

“My phone was on mute!” I defended myself.

“You were avoiding him, and you know it. And by the look on his face, he knew too.”

I didn’t know what to say. Victor thought I was avoiding him?

“And now, whenever he calls, he keeps using subterfuge to know how you are doing without really asking. I wouldn’t dare point that out to him, but I can see right through that.”

“I don’t understand. What are you trying to say to me?” I asked, feeling annoyed, but mostly confused.

“Just...” Goldman softened his tone. “This happened before, and it didn’t end well. I just don’t want that to happen again.”

“Jesus, Goldman, what happened?!?” I was started to feel seriously frustrated with this talk. “And what does it have to do with me?”

Goldman cleared his throat and took a deep breath. It seemed he wasn’t sure he should say what he was about to say.

“A few years ago, this girl came to LFG asking for funding. She had a small production company, nothing worth Victor’s time, but he agreed to fund it anyway. It turns out they met when they were just kids, shared a history together. And God, he was head over heels in love with her. He would keep a close eye on her at all times, taking care of every little problem she had, and most times she wouldn’t even suspect it. I remember she got hurt one day, during a production. Victor was extremely upset, his mind only able to focus on her and on how she was doing. Like he was with you when you didn’t answer your phone. Anyway, he was completely devoted to her. All that effort, that protection, that personal investment, all for nothing.”

“What happened?” I asked, feeling a touch of jealousy.

“They never actually had a relationship, even though he was fairly clear about his intentions. I mean, I don’t think he ever really told her, but there were times I saw him being more than clear with his actions, and she would blush but never reciprocate. He would downplay it, he would say she was a dummy, too young, too innocent. Until one day he stopped reaching out for her altogether. No more invitations to the office, for dinner, no more souvenirs. But he kept his silent protection. If you ask me, I think he was trying to make her miss him. See if he could get a reaction out of her.”

“But he never did get a reaction, did he?” I said, my heart sinking. Worse than being insulted, is to be ignored. Suddenly, I felt like a jerk for not answering his calls. But he didn’t have feelings for me other than friendship, if at all, so he probably didn’t care. Or did he? My heart wasn’t sure anymore.

“Not for 10 months. One day, she waltzes in and asks for Victor. His eyes lit up when I mentioned her name, went to her with a smile on his face. She was there to personally invite him to her wedding. She was getting married to this cop she was seeing for over a year.” Goldman’s words were bitter.

“Ouch…” I muttered. Of course he was guarded. He had trust issues. It looked like she was stringing him along the entire time.

“He sulked for nearly a year. And never showed any interest for any woman again. Until you came.” Goldman raised his hands defensively. “I’m not saying he loves you or anything. But it’s clear to me you matter to him in some way, maybe just because you both experienced this Ted situation together, but still, you matter.” Goldman looked me dead in the eyes. “So if you don’t have any feelings for him, just make sure you make him see that. Because another disappointment like this will break him, Andrea. He may seem cold and act superior, but I can tell you he has the biggest heart I have ever seen.”

I remembered the last conversation I had with Victor, and how I never heard from him since. I didn’t matter that much. Goldman was wrong.

“You don’t need to worry, Goldie Hawn. Victor doesn’t want anything with me, trust me. Whatever you think you saw, it’s not real.”

Goldman sat in silence, thinking about what I just said.

“Well, if your done getting your nose in other people’s business, I have to do some actual work.” I said, getting up.

Goldman grimaced.

“Actually, I have something to tell you. You’re not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of what you think! Thanks for having me!


	14. Pretty ladies shouldn't drink wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! I'm sorry if the chapter division is less than perfect, usually they fall into place so perfectly, but this wasn't the case!
> 
> Take your proverbial cigarrete and glass of wine, put on your black beret, tonight we speak french!
> 
> Music:
> 
> Padam Padam by Edith Piaff  
> La valse à mille temps by Jacques Brel

“Victor wants me to go to Paris?” I asked, the volume of my voice higher than what I was aiming for. “What for?”

“I honestly don’t know. You know how he is, he didn’t explain himself to me. Only that you need to get in the company’s jet and fly to Paris in two hours.”

“No, I’m going to call him.” I said, reaching for my phone.

“Good luck reaching him. He's busy with meetings, his phone is off.”

I stared at Goldman in disbelief, not knowing what to say. There was a brief awkward silence.

“So… maybe you should go home and start packing.” Goldman suggested.

“But how do I prepare?” I started panicking. “It’s impossible to prepare for work if I don’t know what I will be doing there!”

“Don’t worry. If you need anything I will be here, at base. I will help you in everything you need.”

“Come on, it’s Paris.” Diane chimed in. “Maybe you have some time to go sightseeing, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. Oh, and I want a miniature Eiffel tower.”

I had no idea how to avoid this trip. I had to go.

“Do you want something from Paris too?” I asked Goldman, still annoyed with the whole situation.

“At this point, I want you to pack and get in that plane on time so I don’t get shout at. Bon voyage?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Have a nice weekend, guys. Enjoy the break while I spend my weekend working…”

“In Paris. Shut up.” Diane interrupted me, smiling.

I ran home and started packing. Got some dresses, some suits, high heels and sensible shoes. I checked the weather and learned it would be raining in Paris. Not nice for sightseeing. I could already forecast endless days in conference rooms and hotel rooms, chained to my laptop, watching the Eiffel Tower from afar, through a window.

I went straight to the airport and arrived to the spot the jet was landed. Waiting for me was one of the flight attendants of the jet, talking on the phone.

“She just arrived, Sir, wait a minute.” He turned to me, handing me the phone. “Mr. Lee would like to have a word.”

I took the phone from him, slightly annoyed. He could have just called me.

“Yes, Victor.”

“Your phone is off.”

I went to my purse to check my phone. It went off somehow.

“Ha. So it is. Sorry for that.”

“You better not lose it like last time. I’m too far away to return it to you now.” I felt like he was scolding me.

“Could please tell me why am I going to France at such short notice?” I asked, changing the subject.

“The French companies you work with required a meeting. You’ll be ending your internship in the near future, so they want to renegotiate the terms.”

“I see.” I said, handing my bag to the flight attendant. “And why do you need me for that?”

“You already know them. It’ll be easier to approach them with you there. Besides, don’t you want to meet in person the people you’ve been working with for your thesis?”

The idea of seeing how their businesses evolved with my ideas, the ones I was going to defend in my thesis, was extremely alluring. I felt very giddy all of the sudden, the stress I had been feeling for being summoned on such short notice subsided.

“Yes! Of course, it’s a great idea! Thank you for the opportunity!”

“Just come prepared. Enjoy your flight.”

I gave the flight attendant his phone back and boarded in the jet. As expected, the jet was luxurious, all decorated in neutral colors, the extremely comfortable seats in leather. I let myself sink on my seat and sighed, smiling. I wasn’t much of a fan of the idea of having so much money while others could barely get by, but this was amazing.

Everything moved pretty fast after we landed. I was taken to show my documents, then taken to a car, that drove me to the hotel. By the time I got there, it was raining heavily, and someone was already at the hotel door holding an umbrella.

“Mr. Lee apologizes for not greeting you. He got delayed in a meeting and will be coming shortly. I will lead you to your room where you can freshen up and get ready for dinner. Mr. Lee will be waiting for you at the lobby at 8:30.”

I got in my room, admiring the decoration. The room was in soothing earthy tones, soft fabrics on the bed, a desk and a vanity table, large windows with a view to the Eiffel Tower. The private bathroom was huge, with a wooden floor and a huge frosted glass shower and an infinity tub, orchids everywhere. Next to the door to the bathroom, there were two more doors. One that led to a small but finely decorated walking closet, the other one was locked. Maybe it led to some kind of maintenance room for the suite.

I started unpacking the dresses, deciding which one I would wear for dinner. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I was going to meet partners, so a more professional one would be the best choice. Not too revealing, not too shiny, simple and elegant, that’s what I needed. I decided to wear my short round neck black cocktail dress with flowers embroidered in silver in the A line skirt from the hem up. I would wear my black high heels and my black woolen coat and I was good to go. Despite the moisture in the air, my curls were having a good day, so I let my hair down, applying just some light make up to hide the effects of travelling for 11 hours.

I was grabbing my purse to leave when my I heard the sound of an incoming message. It was Victor.

_Meet me in the lobby._

I walked to the lobby and found Victor right away, impeccable dressed in a charcoal suit, black shirt and silver tie, sitting on one of the chairs, busy with his phone. He looked tired and tense, his shoulders not quite relaxed, his eyebrows in a knot.

He didn’t even let me greet him, getting up and going straight to the car, expecting me to follow him.

“Did you have a good flight?” He asked in his icy tone.

“Yes, thank you.” I said, my tone matching his. I didn’t miss Mr. Icy CEO at all.

And that’s all we spoke for the entire ride.

When we entered the restaurant, we were told that Monsieur Xavier Breton was already waiting for us at the table.

Xavier Breton was a well-built bald man with piercing green eyes and a stubble. He was probably already in his 70’s, but he exuded confidence and sophistication. Adding to the package, he had this bad boy voice and a perfect smile, which made him extremely attractive, despite his age.

“Miss Jones! So happy to finally meet you! You are even more beautiful in person.” Xavier stood up, taking my hand and kissing it.

“Thank you.” I blushed slightly at the sudden attention. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Now that everybody is properly introduced, let’s cut to the chase and discuss our contracts.” Victor said, his tone moody.

“Oh, Victor, always business, business!” Xavier jested. “But you’re right, let’s discuss business and then just enjoy the good food and the good wine.”

It turns out, there wasn’t much to discuss anyway, and my role in the whole interaction was less than minimal. Victor never asked for my assistance, so I was quiet listening to them the whole time. By the time the food came, they were already finishing. Xavier turned to me.

“So, Miss Jones, I heard your father is an oenologist. Your father is not Jeremy Jones, is he?”

“Yes, exactly. It’s my father.”

“Her father wrote for many years for the Michelin Guide.” Xavier turned to Victor, who nodded, seemingly impressed. “What is he doing now? I haven’t seen his work in years.”

“Well, he was tired of all the travelling, so he decided to find something closer to home. He now works for some Portuguese wineries. One of them is Quinta do Valado.”

“Oh, I know that wine. Prized wine, very good.” Turning to Victor. “Portugal has excellent wine, Victor, you should try it. This producer makes the very best wines in the region.”

“I’ll make sure to order a few bottles as soon as I get to Loveland. They will look nice in my collection.”

“And will taste even better on your tongue!” Xavier exclaimed, laughing loudly.

The waiter came to our table and announced the soufflé would be served soon, and that the chef would join us shortly for dessert.

Victor and Xavier continued their conversation about wine, and I just sat there, wondering why the hell had I been summoned to Paris. Victor didn’t need me at all.

The chocolate soufflés arrived, and the chef Guy Sauvant came and greeted Victor and Xavier. Victor introduced me to the chef.

“Chef Sauvant, this is Miss Andrea Jones. Andrea, this is Chef Guy Sauvant.”

“Oh to see the face of the lovely voice I spoke to so many times! Miss Jones, it is a pleasure to finally know you. Did you enjoy your food?” The chef spoke, extending his hand my way. I shook it, smiling.

“Everything was delicious, chef. And I love your restaurant, it’s beautiful.”

“I don’t know if Victor told you, but I know this _gamin_ for a while know, taught him everything I know! Including the recipe for this soufflé! Eat it, before it gets cold.”

We all buried our spoons in the soft and chocolatey soufflé. It was extremely light, immediately melting in my mouth and developing a strong chocolate flavor. I hummed in satisfaction.

“Oh, that sound is the best of compliments for a chef! Merci, belle Andrea! Now, let me get a good bottle of wine for us to toast." Chef Sauvant said, going for the kitchen.

The chef returned with another bottle of wine, and promptly filled my glass. I thought about refusing, since Victor was watching my glass like a hawk, but it would seem crass to refuse wine brought specially by the chef. I wasn’t feeling the effects of the wine, so I decided another glass wouldn’t mean any harm.

“So Victor learned how to cook from you?” I asked the chef.

“Oh this _gamin_ is pretty smart, you know. He understands that the quickest way to a woman’s heart is the stomach! Give a woman jewelry and she’ll give you her body, but cook her a five-course meal and she will give you her heart!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Xavier chimed in, raising his glass.

We all raised our glasses and drank. Xavier quickly grabbed the bottle of wine to fill my glass again.

“I think Andrea has had enough already.” Victor said, covering my glass with his hand.

“Oh, nonsense, beautiful women are happier with good wine. Besides, she’s an adult, she can decide for herself.”

I looked at Victor, whispering to him “I’m ok.” Victor released my glass, and Xavier filled it.

Xavier and Guy resumed the conversation about women and Victor took that moment of distraction to swap his empty glass with mine, drinking it immediately. Xavier turned to Victor, not noticing anything, still excited about the current topic:

“I’m surprised, Victor, you, of all people, having to cook to seduce women? A man with your fortune and your physique shouldn’t need to resort to that! You must have them at your feet!”

I looked at Victor from the corner of my eye. Victor caught my gaze and suppressed a smile, speaking calmly.

“You’ll give the wrong impression to Andrea. Cooking is a hobby, not a scheme. And I have no intention of having anyone at my feet. Not even my competitors.”

The men agreed and started a new topic in their idle discussion, the honor in business. After a while, Victor announced that we were leaving, since we were travelling the following morning.

When I got up, however, all the wine I drank went straight to my head, making the room spin for a second. Victor either noticed it or was already expecting it, because I felt his hand on my shoulder, supporting me.

As we left the restaurant, he leaned close to my ear, whispering softly:

“Do you want to walk it off, take a little stroll?”

The rain had stopped and the city lights looked beautiful at night. I didn’t know how long I would be in Paris to get another chance to see it, so I nodded.

“Good wine has that effect. You won’t feel the alcohol until you get up. Do you feel nauseous?” Victor asked as we walked, still supporting me with his body.

“No, I’m fine. I didn’t drink that much. I just wasn’t expecting it to go to my head like that.”

“Dinner went well.” Victor said, in approval.

“Yeah, about that…” It was nice to meet them, but I still was confused as to what I was doing in Paris.

“I have to give you some advice about Xavier, though.” Victor continued. “You probably noticed he is a ladies’ man, and you clearly caught his eye.”

I released myself from Victor’s grip and faced him, offended he would think I would get even slightly involved in such situations.

“Who the hell do you take me for? I’m not the one taking cooking lessons to get laid!”

He stared at me, confused. I continued my tirade.

“You really are something else! You demand that I come all the way from Loveland to Paris with a two hour notice, saying I was needed to help you in a negotiation I barely had any time to prepare for and that basically didn’t happen at all, and now because the guy was friendly, you go all self-righteous on me telling me I shouldn’t get involved? Do you really think I’m that naïve that I can’t say no to a man?”

“Andrea, you’re drunk.” He stated in a gentle voice.

“I am not! I may have had a few glasses of wine, but I am certainly able to speak my mind clearly, so listen!” I noticed I was raising my voice at that point, so I lowered my tone. “I am grateful for all you’ve done for me, I really am. But just because I had a traumatic experience with a guy, it doesn’t mean you have to protect me like I’m some silly girl that can’t help herself. I don’t need your protection, do you understand?”

At that precise moment, fate made me shut up real fast. My heel got caught in a crack on the pavement and broke, making me lose my balance. I felt myself falling backwards, and I mentally braced myself for the impact. Victor moved fast in my direction, grabbing me before I could reach the ground, panic in his eyes. We stood like that for a moment, my body supported in his arms, and Victor, bent forward, his face close to mine, his eyes looking deep into mine. His scent, returning to my nostrils, brought back the image of our moment in my kitchen. My anger and frustration, all gone, replaced with a warm feeling and a hint of shame. His stone-cold expression replaced by one of affection.

I closed my arms around his neck to support myself and placed my other foot firmly on the ground, standing up. Victor also straightened himself, eyes now on my broken heel.

“Your heel broke.” He stated.

“I know.” I replied, a bit flustered.

“Are you hurt?”

I moved my foot, it seemed fine.

Victor suddenly swept me off my feet, and cradled me in his arms, walking towards the car. My body stiffened.

“I can walk, Victor. You can let me go.”

“With a broken heel? I don’t think so.”

“I said, you don’t need to carry me. Put me down.” Victor ignored me.

“I mean it, Victor, put me down.” I said, trying to wiggle myself out of his grip. Victor led me down, holding me strongly by the waist without letting my feet touch the ground, and looked me in the eye.

“Let’s make something very clear. There is no way I’m going to let you walk barefoot on the cold, wet ground. It seems like you have two options: I either carry you gracefully in my arms, or I just carry you over my shoulder, with your behind facing up.” He paused, his face dead serious, letting his words sink in. “How is it going to be?”

“I’ll show you how it’s going to be.” I said, trying to free myself from his grip and put both my feet on the ground. Without letting me go, Victor motioned to swing me over his shoulder, and I quickly held on tight to his neck. “Ok, ok, I got it! You win!”

Victor chuckled, holding me tight in his arms and carrying me bridal style. He did it like it was nothing, like it wasn’t a hinderance, like it was a natural thing, just looking forward as he walked. When we got to the car, the driver, who was waiting for us outside, smiled mischievously at Victor.

“Les belles femmes ne devraient pas boire de vin! (Pretty ladies shouldn’t drink wine!)” The driver said, opening the passenger back door. I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks.

“Vraiment. (True.)” Victor answered, sitting me in the back seat and tightening my seatbelt.

“I speak French, you know!” I whispered at Victor, when he sat next to me. He gave me a cocky smile.

As we arrived to the hotel, I opened the car door, decided to walk on my own to my room. But the minute I put my bare foot down, the cold from the floor made me lift it haphazardly and lose my balance, and the only reason I didn’t fall with my face first on the floor was Victor, who hurried to support me. Without a word, he scooped me up again, and walked towards the hotel. The doorman gave us a sly smile.

“French wine is not good for ze ladies, n’est-ce pas?”

I sighed heavily and buried my face in Victor’s shoulder, begging for the ground to open and swallow me whole. I heard the rumble of a heartfelt chuckle on Victor’s chest, who was clearly having fun with my misfortune. _Crétin._


	15. Wish Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy beautiful peeps!
> 
> This is the last chapter I post today, but I plan on writing a lot this weekend, so hopefully by the middle of next week I'll post a few more.
> 
> I tried not to bash MC, and trust me, for me it's superhard no to. She gets on my nerves, and that is why I can never fully enjoy the dates, I do not relate to her at all! So I hope you like my take on her, and if you feel I'm too hard, I'm sorry. It's stronger than me.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos. I have looked so much at this text I can't see them anymore. 
> 
> Music for this:
> 
> Between the lines by Sara Bareilles  
> The book of love by Peter Gabriel

Victor sat me on my bed, carefully, kneeling on the floor and taking my foot in my hands.

“It doesn’t look broken. Does it hurt when I do this?” Victor asked, rotating my ankle.

“I told you my foot is fine. Is this what all of _that_ was about?” I asked coldly, referring to him insisting to carry me.

Victor raised his eyebrows.

“Are you mad? Why do you care what those people think?”

“Shouldn’t I? Aren’t you the one always telling me not to embarrass myself?”

Victor looked down, apparently lost in thought, absentmindedly massaging my foot in his hands. I remembered how he held me in my apartment, when I was falling apart. The anger miraculously vanished.

“The other day, in my apartment…” I started. “I’m sorry I dumped it all on you. It’s a heavy subject.”

Victor looked up to me, a touch of surprise in his eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“It’s ok, I know that’s probably why you’ve been keeping your distance. It’s too much. It’s not the first time I had friends avoiding me because they didn’t know how to handle the subject. It’s hard to deal with, I get it. I actually don’t blame you.” I kept my expression and tone sweet and calm. I didn’t want him to feel guilty about it. However, as I looked in his eyes, I could see nothing but guilt.

“That’s… That’s not why.” Victor sighed. “The morning I saw you with Levi… And then when you asked me why I was there in the first place… It made me wonder if I have been forcing myself into your life.”

“Levi?” I frowned. “I told you before, I’m not that close to Levi. I haven’t even seen him since that morning.”

“He doesn’t know?” Victor seemed surprised.

“About my close encounter with Ted? No.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“I didn’t need another person babying me. I have you already.” I feigned annoyance. Victor smiled.

“Why would you think you were forcing yourself into my life?” I looked him in the eyes. Victor sighed.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You mean the producer?” Victor’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know how gossip works.” I grimaced inside, wondering if he could track my words back to Goldman. But Victor was oblivious to that at the moment, his eyes low to the ground, a sad look on his face.

“Do you still love her?” I asked. Victor sat by my side on the bed, admiring the view through my window.

“She was an important and painful chapter in my life. And I did love her. I thought I wouldn’t ever love anyone else.” He paused, letting out a deep breath. “As far as I was concerned, she was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It was fate, it was meant to be. No one else could take her place.”

“What went wrong?” I asked, already knowing the answer. But I wanted to hear it from him. See how invested he still was in his past.

“Nothing went wrong, exactly, because we had no relationship to begin with. Every time I would imply something more serious, she would blush or act embarrassed, and somehow I convinced myself it was because she was still very young and naïve. Truth is, it was all in my head. She had no problem dating another man and marrying him. I was the one forcing my way into her life, trying desperately to fit in there.”

“That must’ve been hard.” I felt like resting my head on his shoulders, give him some warmth. Obviously I didn’t.

“Yes. I wanted to be the one that would make her laugh, give her comfort, and it hurt to know that I wasn’t. It’s not that I have low self-esteem, but I know I am not an easy person.”

“Understatement of the year.” I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Shut up.” I could see a faint smile trying to creep in. "Anyway, as time went by, I realized something.”

“What was that?”

“That I’m too stubborn for my own benefit. It dawned on me that, even though I did love her, or thought I did, I didn’t like her very much. She was a handful.”

“Well, some girls are high maintenance.” I quipped.

“Saying she was high maintenance _would actually_ be the understatement of the year.” Victor chuckled. “She was extremely clumsy and innocent, always sticking her foot in her mouth, it was a disaster sometimes. And although I called it endearing, I hated it. To be honest, I think I created an image of perfection about her over the years and held on tight to it, but I didn’t actually stop to evaluate my feelings for her. I wanted so bad to reach the destination that I didn’t even care to see if I was enjoying the trip. And when I realized that, she simply slipped my mind.”

Even though Victor told me he didn’t love her anymore, I couldn’t help but feel jealous for the girl that was such a big chapter in his life.

“You must be tired from the flight. I should let you rest.” Victor cleared his throat, getting up. I felt my chest tighten. I missed him. I didn’t want him to leave.

“At what time should I meet you at the lobby?” I asked.

“Our visit to Mr. Mills orchard is scheduled to 10 am. Have a good rest. I'll see you at 9 am.”

“Victor?” I called, before he walked out the door.

“Yes?”

“For whatever it’s worth, you didn’t force yourself into my life. All the moments you were there, I wanted you there, even if sometimes I didn’t know it at first. And they wouldn’t be the same without you.” I mustered the courage to say.

Victor walked slowly to me. He bent down slightly and reached for my face, gently stroking my cheek.

“I mean it, I’m not saying it because…“ _Because you showed me your fragile side,_ I thought.

“Thank you.” His hand was still on my face, tracing my jawline softly.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment. He tilted my head up and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Get some rest.” He looked me in the eyes, his expression one I couldn’t figure out. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I watched him walk out the door, my heart thumping hard in my chest.

I woke up slowly the next morning, the rays of sunshine beautifully bathing my room. Unexpectedly, it was sunny outside. I looked at the clock, it was 8:20. I had overslept 20 minutes.

I ran to shower and got dressed in record time. As I was leaving my room I was startled by Victor, standing right next to me, doing the exact same thing as I was.

“Where are you coming from?” I asked, surprised.

“Our rooms are adjacent. Didn’t you notice the locked door?”

“Actually, I was wondering what that door was for… Maybe a secret door to Narnia.” I said playfully, as we waited for the elevator.

“Narnia?” Victor frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“ _The Chronicles of Narnia_? The movie?” Victor glared at me. “Ok, never mind.” I gave up.

“No heels today.” He looked down at my flats. “Wise choice.”

“We are visiting an orchard. I didn’t think it was wise. So, where are we getting breakfast?”

“I thought we could benefit from the sudden good weather and have breakfast outdoors. I know a great _patisserie_ nearby. Are you ok to walk? Or do you need me to carry you?” Victor mocked.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” I said, making Victor chuckle.

After breakfast we drove to Mr. Mills orchard. The place was idyllic, beautiful trees still bearing the autumn colors in its leaves lining up on the sides of the road, and making infinite rows through the field. Mr. Mills greeted us like we were family, inviting us inside his manor, serving us tea and a fruit platter he made himself. Victor and Mr. Mills had a sort of odd familiarity with each other, like they knew each other for a long time, almost like they were good old friends. To make things even weirder, Mr. Mills addressed Victor as Boss.

“I was so happy when the Boss told me he would be bringing you here. Finally you get to visit my orchard.” Mr. Mills smiled widely at me.

“It’s a pleasure.” I smiled back. “Your orchard is beautiful.”

“Maybe next time the Boss can bring you during Spring or Summer, during harvest season. Sometimes tourists ask us to participate in the harvest, and enjoy our after-work parties.” Mr. Mills explained. “We are between harvests right now, just taking care of the land. We have already finished the last summer harvest, and are waiting for the winter harvest, for citrus fruits. Eating an orange right out from the tree is a whole new experience.”

“If Andrea wants to come, I’m more than happy to bring her.” Victor quipped. I blushed, not exactly sure why.

We took a tour through the orchard, and Mr. Mills explained us how everything worked: how fruits were picked from the tree with love, so they wouldn’t turn ugly or oxidize as easily when cut, or how after each day of work there would be a small party to show gratitude to nature, among other little superstitions that brought color to the life in the orchard and, surprisingly enough, didn’t make Victor’s eyes roll.

Mr. Mills led us to a pond from which the whole orchard was watered. By the pond there was a weeping willow tree, almost naked due to the season, with colored ribbons tied to its branches. I was amazed with the tree’s beauty, and curious about the ribbons.

“Who decorated the tree?” I ask, my heart jumping with curiosity. “It’s amazing.”

“People from the village, the workers. They call it a wish tree. I like to call it Hope Tree. The ribbons have words in it, if you take a closer look. They write a quote, a wish, a thought, something positive that they are thankful for or want to see more of in their lives, and tie it to the tree, to connect it with nature and bond it with their lives. To make it natural, in more meanings than one.”

My eyes widened when Mr. Mills extracted from his pocket two purple ribbons.

“I would be honored if the Boss and you left a message on the tree. Anything you want, as long as its coming from your soul.” He handed a pen and a ribbon to Victor. When he gave me the same similar items, his hand lingered in mine.

“Do you know the meaning of purple, Miss Jones?” He smiled meaningfully.

“No, not really.” I grimaced.

“It can mean many things, actually. Purple is considered the color of strength, but not the strength that come from here” Mr. Mills touched my arm. “But from here.” He touched my chest. “Also is the mix of two colors, red, that is a bridal color, and also means good luck, and blue, that represents growth and healing. Can you understand the message?”

“You wish me to heal, to grow and to love?” I smiled.

“You are very bright, Miss Jones. In more meanings than one.” Mr. Mills squeezed my hand. “Now don’t let an old man stop you. Go write your wish and tie it to that tree.” Mr. Mills said, pointing to a stone table with benches near the tree.

I sat and looked at my ribbon, pen in hand, wondering what I was going to write. I decided on a quote I read online. I took the pen and started writing on my ribbon.

“What are you going to write on your ribbon?” Victor asked, already done with his.

“I’m not telling you. It’s personal.” I joked, hiding my ribbon with my arm.

“Aren’t curious to know what I’ve written?”

“I am, but I’m not going to ask you because I know it’s probably personal.” I said, glaring at him.

“Fine, I won’t ask anymore. I’m going to tie mine to the tree so you won’t see where it is.” He joked.

I read my ribbon. It said _: When surrounded by darkness, may you find the light in yourself._

I walked to the tree and, to my disappointment, noticed that the lowest branches had no space left for my ribbon.

“I can lift you up, if you want.” I heard the low voice mocking me. I felt like pulling my tongue out, but he was right. I could use his help.

“You don’t mind?” I asked casually, like having the CEO carrying me _once again_ was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn’t.

He stood in front of me and bent his knees to make himself slightly shorter than me.

“Grab my shoulders to steady yourself.”

I supported myself on top of his shoulders and he lifted me up with ease, grabbing the back of my knees, as I tied my ribbon to the closest tall branch.

“I need just a second more. Don’t let go of me, ok?” I warned, as I struggled with the ribbon.

“Never.” He spoke softly.

After I was done, he loosened his grip on my legs, making me slowly slide down, using his body as support. We stood like that for a moment, looking in each other’s eyes, our bodies touching.

“Thanks.” I broke eye contact, so I wouldn’t give in temptation and kiss him.

The trip to the hotel was a silent one. Victor was probably tired, and I had this whirlwind of emotions inside that I was trying to keep at bay. The last hours had been a beautiful experience with Victor, and it was almost over, since the following day I was flying back to Loveland. And for a minute I left myself wonder if these moments meant to Victor as much as they meant to me.

“What are you doing tonight?” Victor broke the silence.

“Well, if you have nothing else for me to do, pretty much pack and sleep.”

Victor was silent for a moment.

“Come have dinner with me.”

“Sure. What time should I meet you?”

“No. I don’t mean for work. I’m not asking you as your boss.”

I didn’t know what to say. Victor’s expression fell slightly.

“You are allowed to say no if you don’t want to.” His voice felt tired again.

“What if I don’t want to say no?” I smiled at Victor. He smiled back.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”


	16. Dummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> So no more slow burn! This is it! I hope you like it!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Between the lines by Sara Bareilles  
> One sweet love by Sara Bareilles
> 
> (I really like her love songs, what can I say?)

I finally managed to pull the zipper of my dress without tearing apart the lace on the bodice. I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if this was the perfect attire for dinner. Cryptical as he sometimes could be, I could never exact what Victor really meant most of the times. I sighed. The dress I had picked would have to do, a short rose lace A-line dress with an illusion neckline. Dark grey high heels to match it. Not too “date night”, not too professional either.

Judging from everything we had lived, and knowing the circumstances that we were in, I wasn’t inclined to believe this was more than friendship. Perhaps Victor just wanted someone to enjoy the city with him, and I was nearby. However, I could guess much better company would be just a phone call away. It was confusing, like most things concerning Victor. _Keep it simple, Andrea, stop reading into things. It’s dinner,_ I thought to myself. But my heart was thumping hard, no matter what I told myself.

I had no time to wonder or ponder anymore, as I looked at the clock and it was already 6:55 pm. I had five minutes to get to the lobby, fully aware that Victor would be moody if I was late. I got my things and opened the door to leave, only to find Victor in the hallway, hand raised, prepared to knock on my door.

“Hey.” I greeted him, slightly startled. “I was just going to the lobby to meet you.”

“No need. I just got ready.” Victor seemed to be in a good mood. “Let’s go.”

We got in the car and the driver took us through the city, pulling near the Eiffel Tower. Victor got out of the car immediately, and before I got the chance to, he opened the car door for me, offering his hand to help me out. Seeing me out of the car, Victor closed the door and motioned the driver to leave.

“Shall we?” Victor offered his arm for me to take, smiling.

I smiled and took his arm, as we walked towards the Eiffel Tower. As we got closer, I realized where we were going.

“Jules Verne?” I asked.

“Yes. One of the best views in Paris, and outstanding food. I trust you’ll like it.”

The restaurant was not as refined as I predicted, but it was still very elegant, and Victor was right, the view over Paris was magnificent. We were led to a table near the window, and I felt like I was floating over the city. The waiter came to take our order, and Victor took over, asking for the tasting menu, and for the waiter to bring the wine right away.

We sat in silence for a while, as I sipped my wine and enjoyed the view.

“God, look at the moon. It’s beautiful.” I said, looking through the window “The view is amazing.”

“Breathtaking.” I heard Victor’s soft voice. I turned to him and smiled, only to see that he was staring at me. Reading me. Like he needed to memorize every detail on my face. I faced him, slightly embarrassed.

“Thank you for bringing me here. Although I don’t think I deserve the reward, I barely worked at all.”

“This is not about work, and tonight I am not your boss. We will not discuss work today.” Victor leaned slightly forward on the table. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“What’s there to know? I’m pretty ordinary.”

“I’ve seen you disarm a man in less than 30 seconds. That’s not ordinary at all.”

“Krav Maga. Obviously, an overcompensation. It just came in handy this time.” I shrugged.

“Still, although incredibly stupid, it was impressive.” Victor looked me in the eyes, hiding his smile with his glass of wine. “What other hobbies do you have? Do you play other sports?”

“Just Krav Maga and some Yoga. How about you?”

“I run, whenever I can. I also enjoy swimming, horseback riding, golf. When the weather allows it, I go rock climbing.”

“None of those are team sports. You really enjoy your solitude.” I remarked.

“I deal with enough idiots at work. I like some time for myself.”

“Yet you are here with me. You could’ve easily ditched me at the hotel.” I teased.

“You’re not an idiot.” Victor suppressed a smile.

“Oh, do I sense a compliment?” I recalled our talk at the ball.

“Just because you sometimes act like an idiot, it doesn’t mean you’re one. Besides, last time I called you an idiot I was severely reprimanded. I tend to play safe, now.” He couldn’t hide his cocky smile now. I laughed.

“To be honest, I really wanted to keep you as far as I could back then.” I made a face.

“What about now?” Victor eyed me carefully.

“You’ve shown some other layers of you. I did too. Things changed.” I walked around the question, trying not to spill the beans.

“You didn’t answer my question. How do you feel about me now?” He pressed, an expectant look on his face. For someone usually so cryptic, he was really acting forward. I decided to through caution to the wind and be just as direct.

“In all honesty, I find you hard not to love.” I stated, looking him in the eyes.

Victor’s face dropped and his eyes widened. He seemed to freeze in time for a while, if not for all the emotions I could see running behind his eyes. I could almost hear the circuits in his brain buzzing, overwhelmed with thoughts my honesty brought to light. He snapped out of it when the waiter came with our first course, clearing his throat. The dishes were served and we sat for a moment, staring at our food, the proverbial fog setting on our table.

My chest tightened with his lack of reaction. But I also felt some kind of relief. At least I knew where I was standing. And it wasn’t like I professed my undying love for him, or did something reckless like steal a kiss. I looked at Victor, who was still clearly uncomfortable and at loss for words, and cut a piece of the aspic on my plate, tasting it.

“Good.” I hummed in pleasure. “I’m not really a fan of aspic, but this is really good.”

Victor welcomed the change of subject, as he relaxed slightly, his expression becoming his usual poker face one.

“Yes, but just wait until they bring the braised salmon. It’s one of my favorite dishes here.”

“Can’t wait.” I said, smiling, trying to play it cool. “So, besides sports, what other hobbies do you have?”

“I read, listen to music, mostly classical, I cook.”

“I remember you said your mother was a pianist. Do you also play?”

“She taught me, but the I went to boarding school and my father considered it a waste of time, so I stopped.”

“It’s a shame. You have pianist fingers. I had to work extra hard, because, as my piano teacher would put it, I do not have the hands for the keys.” I said, showing him my small hands.

“You play the piano?” Victor frowned in surprise.

“Yes, since I was six. I learned the piano for 13 years, actually.”

“Thirteen years learning the piano is a very long time. You must be really good at it. What are your favorite pieces?

“Vivaldi, all four seasons. Grieg’s _In The Hall of The Mountain King_.” I hummed a bit of the tune and Victor nodded, recognizing it.

“Interesting choice.” Victor stated, seemingly impressed.

“Yes, I auditioned for the conservatory with that one.” I agreed. “It’s technically demanding, but it’s also very easy to visualize while playing it, it has a very natural rhythm. I like pieces that allow me to make up a story in my head while I play.”

“Why did you choose Economics instead? It seems like you had a very promising career as a musician.” Victor frowned.

“Mostly because I was tired. And you must surely know, your mother being a pianist, the kind of injuries you get when you have to practice hard on a daily basis. I had back and shoulder pain, my fingers would easily cramp with the cold… It was taking a toll on my health. I got accepted in the Conservatory, but then I also got admission to college, so I chose Economics instead.”

“Do you still play?”

“Not since I came to Loveland. I couldn’t fit the piano in my suitcase.” I joked, earning me a chuckle from Victor.

The initial awkwardness from my honest outburst seemed to fade gradually as we engaged in conversation. Victor kept asking me questions about myself, seemingly wanting to know me better and I complied, replying and asking Victor his perspective on all the subjects he brought up. Victor was incredibly sharp and knowledgeable, and the world around us seemed to fade away, and with it, time itself. When we noticed, the restaurant was almost empty.

“Shall I call the driver or do you want to walk back to the hotel, take a stroll, maybe?” Victor proposed.

“Walking would be nice. I would love to take a last look at the city.” I answered.

We walked in silence for a moment. Victor seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, until he spoke again.

“What you said in the restaurant…” Victor stopped and turned to me, touching my arm. I felt self-conscious all of the sudden, avoiding his touch.

“There’s no need to make things awkward, Victor. I get it, I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m a big girl. You are not forced to feel the same way.”

Victor closed the small the gap between us, holding my upper arms. I was startled by the sudden proximity, and instinctively looked down.

“Look at me, Andrea.” His voice was soft yet demanding. I didn’t comply.

He leaned his forehead against mine, forcing me to face him, but even then I couldn’t bring myself to meet his gaze. I squirmed again and he tensed his grip, as in to say I wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Look at me.” He pleaded again. “I need you to look at me. Look me in the eyes, Andrea.”

I finally mustered the courage to face him, afraid of what I would see. His expression was a calm, loving one.

“Did I ever say I didn’t feel the same way?” I didn't know what to say. “How can you not see it?” I heard his hoarse voice again.

And like it was the most natural thing in the world, he leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft kiss at first, just enough to taste the wine in his breath and feel the softness of his lips. But it didn’t take very long for me to get totally addicted to his warmth. I pressed his body harder with mine, taking his face with my hand, wanting more of him, and suddenly the fire inside him became brighter. And hungrier.

It was like something broke, something that was helping him hold his emotions back, and he lost all self-control. He was all over me, deepening the kiss with unexpected passion, one hand clasping my curls in the back of my head, the other holding my waist for dear life. I was lost in his arms. Hopelessly open and vulnerable. Gone for good.

Victor broke the kiss panting, his eyes dark, his forehead touching mine. I achingly let go, and it took me a moment to regain my senses, only to find I couldn’t possibly utter a word. I was terrified that the faintest sound from me would break the spell, keep him away from me again, and now that I had a taste, I wanted this more than anything. Victor smiled softly, still holding me in his arms.

“Dummy.” He teased. “Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve like you do.” He softly stroked my cheek. “But I trust now I have successfully showed you my intentions.”

“You did.” I smiled back. “Now let me show you mine.”

And I kissed him again, reigniting his fire, and instantly melting with its magical warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, your words matter to me!
> 
> Also, I would like to ask your opinion about something. When Andrea finishes her internship, she will have to make some important decisions to make about her future, and I have two possible routes for her, professionally.
> 
> 1- She starts working as a faculty teacher and researcher in Loveland University  
> 2- She starts her own consulting company
> 
> Which one would do you guys think would be more appealing? I'm torn! Also, if there's any kind of scenario you would enjoy reading about, or prompts, please let me know. Your ideas give me ideas!


	17. Warming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful readers!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the inactivity, but as you may know, these are not easy times, due to Covid-19! I am on voluntary quarantine, to prevent spreading of the virus, but healthy and kicking. It just took me a while to get everything prepared. I hope you are all doing well.
> 
> SMUT ALERT, because I'm paranoid. I promise a thorough smut chapter later. This is just a taste.
> 
> No music applies in this chapter. Go crazy and pick your own.

Back in Loveland, I found I didn’t have the time to breathe yet again. The week went by in a flash, as I busied myself again with work and my thesis. It was mid December already, and I could feel the clock ticking loudly in my head, reminding me I had not much more than a month to finish the written essay before I could send it to my teachers. Victor was still abroad and extremely busy, texting once a day to check up on me, and taking an extremely long time to reply to any of my texts. He had called one evening, a heavy fatigue in his voice, and a tint of loneliness I couldn’t help but notice. He seemed to be in a better mood after we spoke, but even so I wondered how lonely he really was, and if, besides me, he had anyone to talk to at all.

And I missed him. I had missed him before, but now that I allowed myself to really feel it, it was unbearable.

I decided to uplift my spirits with good food and music. I came home loaded with vegetables and fruit, hoping a good soup and French toast would fill the hole in my heart. Pleased with my soup already cooking on the stove, I started my French toast. In no time my eating kitchen was filled with wonderful aromas, as well as the sound of the bread sizzling on my frying pan and Queen blaring out of my phone.

The music was replaced by my ringtone. It was Victor.

“Hey there. Just give me a minute.” I answered, before I connected my earphones to the phone. “Sorry, done.”

“If you’re busy I can call back later.”

“No, no. Just plugging my earphones. I’m cooking dinner, need both my hands. What’s up?” I said, putting my phone in my pocket to attend to the stove.

“Nothing much, just work. What are you cooking?” Victor seemed to be in a good mood.

“Comfort food. Green bean soup and French toast. I’d invite you over for dinner, but you’re probably too far away.”

“It depends how good of a cook you are.” He teased.

“Well, I wasn’t trained by a professional chef like some people.” I teased back. “But I manage.”

“We’ll see about that, when I actually try your cooking. I will take a raincheck on that offer. Don’t think I won’t cash it.”

“I’ll be prepared.” I smiled. “Do you know when you’re coming back?”

“That’s why I'm calling you. Are you still available tomorrow?”

“I am.” My heart jumped with joy. “Are you in Loveland?”

“Still in London. I leave today.”

“Won’t you be too tired to meet, after such a long flight?” I worried. “We can reschedule for Sunday, if you want to.”

“If that were the case, I wouldn’t be scheduling a date with you for tomorrow.” His voice sounded cold all of the sudden.

“You’re right, you know better.” I shrunk. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get some sleep, don’t worry.” Victor’s voice softened. “It’s fine, I’m used to this already.”

I remained silent, punching myself internally. I knew how guarded Victor could be, I shouldn’t just jump in and act like a nosy girlfriend. This was a very recent thing. I was getting ahead of myself.

“I’ll come pick you tomorrow at seven pm.” Victor spoke again. “We’ll have dinner and spend some quiet time together. What do you think?”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll see you then. I hope you have a safe flight.”

“Thank you. I…” Victor paused. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”

Punctual as only he could be, Victor rang my doorbell at 7 o’clock sharp. I asked him to come up, since I couldn’t find my keys. I noticed his clothes were much more relaxed than usual. He was wearing a blue knit sweater with beige trousers and a brown jacket. He was holding a large paper bag.

“A keyholder would solve all your problems.” He joked.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” I said, as I looked around my living room. “Here, got them!” I said, picking them up and twirling them in my hand. “We can go now.”

“Wait. I might as well just give you this. Just a small thing, nothing much.” He said, handing me the bag.

I opened the bag and felt my eyes widen in delight. Inside I could find butterscotch cookies, several packs of tea, a tin of Harrods coffee and a magnet of a British phonebooth.

“Wow, this is too much, Victor.” I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with so many gifts.

“It’s nothing, really. Just treats to motivate while you work on your thesis and the magnet because I noticed you collect them.” He pointed at my fridge, full of small magnets stuck to its door. “And I didn’t see one of those typical English phonebooths.”

“I love everything. Thanks for thinking of me.” I said, standing on my tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek. He pulled me closer, holding my back with his large hand, and kissing me softly on the lips. I felt myself blush.

“Where are we going? Is what I’m wearing appropriate?” I asked, suddenly feeling very shy for my jeans and white boat neck sweater.

“You look perfect.” Victor said, his eyes shimmering a little. “Grab a coat. It’s getting colder.”

He drove us to a fancy neighborhood, full of luxurious houses. He then turned to a fabulous private condominium, with large black iron gates, and trees with purples leaves lining the road. I was astonished with such beauty.

“Do you like it?” Victor asked.

“Is this where you live?” I asked, still dazed with the scenery.

“Yes, I own an apartment here.” He nodded. “Make sure you remember the way, in case you have to drive here.”

His hallway was probably larger than my eating kitchen and living room combined. I could only imagine how big his house was.

“Come on, I’ll give you the tour.” Victor held my hand, leading me inside.

His house was huge, of course. It was entirely decorated in shades of white, grey or black, showing a hint of gold, silver or red here and there. I counted six bedrooms, all of them with private bathrooms, three with walk-in closets, and his living room was divided by frosted glass panels in three smaller (but still huge) rooms, one with sofas and a tv, another one with a pool table and a bar, and the last one with walls lined with shelves filled with books, an antique piano and a small sofa. The dining room had a large table and a small bar as well, and was connected to the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen and his bedroom seemed to be the places he used more, with small personal objects lying here and there, even though it looked like they were placed meticulously. I watched everything closely, trying to understand him better through his environment. It was perfect, pristine, so much I felt afraid to touch anything.

Once again, I was startled by Victor.

“You are very different from your chatty self today. Is everything alright?” He said, as he watched me from the door of his (one of his) living room.

I went closer to him, touching his chest, my head bent backwards so I could look at his face, due to the height difference.

“Just admiring your crib. So, what do you have planned for us today?” I said, trying to change the subject. But his expression suddenly became a slightly worried one. He leaned, watching me closely.

“You look pensive.” He said, tucking one of my curls behind my ear.

“It’s a new thing, that’s all. But I appreciate you sharing it with me. This piece of you.”

He grabbed me closer and kissed me. It wasn’t a desperate kiss as before, but it was just as intense. I melted in his arms, giving in to the feeling, a heatwave taking me over, and the only reason I didn’t fall on my knees was because Victor was holding me pretty tight.

“I find it amazing, how you just give in to me like that.” Victor said, his eyes dark, locked on mine.

“You’re the one to blame for that.” I smiled slyly, reaching for another kiss.

We were still too shy to jump to a more intimate stance, but the way we pressed our bodies clearly showed we wanted more, but were holding back. What started as a kiss gave way to more of a make-out session, both of us too entranced to just pull away like that. Slowly we lost all shame and I sneaked my hand under his sweater, wanting more of him, craving the touch of his skin. He let out a small grunt and became more alive, his hands pressing hard on my body, his kiss warm and strong and enticing, making me more and more aroused. I moaned as I felt the bulk in his pants press on my abdomen, showing me he wanted it as much as I did.

I made him sit, straddling him. I took a good look at him, the whole him, biting my lip. Victor chuckled, even though he was taking all of me too, a small preview of what would be revealed once we took our clothes off. His hungry eyes made my insides clench a little, the lust bringing an itch I was pretty sure only Victor could scratch.

I kissed him deeply, grabbing the bottom of his sweater and pulling it up. Victor broke the kiss and helped me remove it in a swift motion. But instead of his bare chest, I found he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath. I groaned in frustration.

Victor chuckled and lifted his back from the sofa, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it upwards, removing it instantly.

“Is it better now?” He asked, smiling, while I eyed him with lustful eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous, his chest hairless and well defined. I slightly ran my hand through it. It was incredibly soft.

“Much better.” I answered, planting small kisses on his neck, my lips trailing my way down to his chest. Victor leaned his head back, his breath slightly ragged, his beautiful grey eyes fluttering in pleasure. I could feel his penis throbbing under my butt, we both becoming hornier by the second.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the hips and sat on the edge of the seat, his hands strong and restless, his eyes dark and focused.

“My turn.” Holding the hem of my sweater between his fingers, he slid it up, removing it. He held me tight, his warm skin against mine making me tingle, his body scent leaving me in a daze.

He licked my ear lobe and came down to my shoulders, trailing his way with moist kisses, making my skin crawl in pleasure. He laid me on the sofa, supporting my back with his big hands, my legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes descended from my breasts to my stomach, appreciating the view, until they stopped on my lower abdomen, his expression changing quickly.

I felt an icy wave hit me, making me shiver. He was looking at my hysterectomy scar.

I quickly got up, and almost fell down from the sofa, if it wasn’t for Victor. My hand flew to the side and I grabbed my sweater, trying to cover myself as quickly as possible.

“I'm sorry.” He quickly said, keeping the short distance I had established, allowing me some space.

“It’s ok.” I said, my voice low as I tried to keep myself together. I took a few deep breaths.

“Talk to me.” He gently urged.

“I said I’m fine.” My voice sounding sour, not at all what I intended.

“Listen.” He said, touching my shoulder. “We don’t need to rush into things. We can take it slow.”

“It’s not that.” I quickly corrected him. “I want you. I want this. I just… I had completely forgotten it was there. You make me forget all about it, that’s one of the things I love about you. But when you looked at it… It all rushed back.” _And I realized I’m broken. And I realized you deserve better_. My lips quivered with emotion that I was trying hard to hold back. “It’s messy, I’m messy. I’m sorry about this.”

Without a word, he pulled me closer, grabbing my waist with both hands. He gently caressed my nose with his, leaning his forehead against mine.

“Show me.” He asked softly. I agreed with a soft nod.

His eyes on mine, he grabbed the hem of my sweater. Slowly and steadily the sweater rolled up, until my scar was revealed, its bottom tip concealed by the button of my jeans.

He leaned me back on the sofa, slowly, still watching me closely. Holding the hem of my sweater with one hand, he traced my skin with his fingers, until it stopped right on the edge of that line of healed skin. He looked down and touched it softly, looking at me again, assessing my reaction. It actually felt good. Neither his eyes nor his touch held any kind of judgement. Just tenderness. And acceptance.

“You will never need to hide from me.” Victor affirmed. “Messy or not, you’re the one that I want.”

My heart grew so much with his words I feared it wouldn’t fit in my chest. I felt like the most loved person in the world. He took me into his life without any kind of restrictions, scar or no scar, abuse or no abuse. He loved me for who I was, and that was the only thing I ever wanted.

And if I my love was big before, I could barely contain it in my chest now. I could feel the strength in his stance, protecting me. And in his arms, comforting me. And in his kiss, loving me. He was intense, a fortitude, a lighthouse in the stormy night. Hell, if I was a tree, Victor was a goddamn forest.

I pulled him into another kiss, trying to convey what I really was feeling and my throat was to tight to say. Trying to say _I love you_ with my lips, but not with my voice. Victor welcomed me in his arms and in his warmth, and if I could read correctly, he was saying _I love you_ too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewing is caring! I'm counting on you guys! Lots of love!


	18. Tangled in my web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one coming up!
> 
> No music applies, but if you want to enjoy some Carole King's music, be my guest!

It was uncanny how cheerful Victor always seemed in the kitchen, his expression changing by just merely entering the room. It was almost a happy-go-lucky version of himself, his expression calm and relaxed, his movements fluid and almost musical, a little spring on his step. It wasn’t like Victor wasn’t relaxed before, but his contentment surely increased in the kitchen, his expression softer, happier. I was so glad to be a witness to that transformation.

Opening several cabinets, Victor took out an array of different pots and pans, putting them aside on the counter. He looked at them carefully, probably assessing if he needed anything else. Next, he went to the fridge and came back with his arms full of several vegetables, onions, garlic and a bottle of white wine in his hand. He put it all on the counter and went to get two glasses, filling both with the white wine he brought.

“Here. Have some wine and relax while I get to work.” Victor said, handing me the glass of wine.

“Do you need help?” I asked, sipping my wine. It was somewhat sparkly and sweet. I raised my eyebrows in appreciation.

“No, tonight I do all the hard work. It’s a very simple dish, won’t take long. Have your wine, I’m glad to see you enjoyed it.” Victor said, taking a sip from his glass, and turning to his cutting board with some vegetables. I watched him cut the ingredients at the speed of light like it was my own private show, seeing him in a way I had never seen him before. His focus wasn’t based on stress or in pressure. It was a labor of love, something that truly brought him pleasure, his expression quickly moving from one of close attention to the contentment of a job well done. After he was finished, he quickly glanced at me.

“Do you like what you see?” He asked, a sly smile on his face.

“Very much so. You really enjoy cooking, don’t you?”

“Yes, this is a passion of mine. If I could take any other job, I would be a chef.” He confessed.

“You have money, you can do what you damn please.” I teased.

“The more money you have, the greater the responsibility. Given you have something called a spine, of course.”

I took some time to answer, absorbing what he just told me. I had read about Gregory Lee, the financial mogul that built his fortune from scratch. Certainly Victor had his fate written in his blood, the family business to be passed on like a legacy throughout the generations.

“Did your parents pressured you to choose this route?” I asked. Victor answered matter-of-factly, busy with his pots and pans.

“Not so much my parents, my father. Not that he told me I had to do it, but no other option was ever on the table. I remember one day, I was still a teenager, I told my father that I wanted to be a chef and he laughed at me. He wasn’t even mad. To him, the thought of me working in anything else than investments was hilarious. I quickly took the hint.”

I didn’t know what to say. Victor quickly caught on my awkwardness.

“Don’t misunderstand me, I like what I do. It gives me a good lifestyle, and most people go through jobs they absolutely detest just to get by, so who am I to complain? Besides, being LFG’s CEO brought me some perks.” He reached for my hand on the counter, squeezing it meaningfully. I was about to tease him about how smooth he was, but my eye caught something moving in the sink, which almost made me fall from the stool I was sitting on. I glanced at it again, seeing a pair of red claws reaching for me, causing me to startle once again and let out a small, but still very embarrassing, shriek.

“Holy crap, what’s that?” I said, trying to recover from the scare. Victor was laughing hard, which almost made the scare worth it. I had never seen him laugh like that.

“It’s our dinner. It’s a lobster.” He said, still chuckling, his hand motioning to me to come closer.

And there it was. A huge live lobster, roaming in a bit of water in the sink. I suddenly became fascinated with it, as it reached its claws to me, like it was greeting me. I took a spoon that was laying on the counter and started playing with the crustacean, lighlty poking at its claws, studying its reactions.

“The mean man is going to cook you, right? You were happy at home with your lady lobster and your baby lobsters, then some net grabbed you and first thing you know you are in a moody guy’s mansion, watching your fate from this sink, the steaming pot that awaits you. This is the end, my friend.” I was talking to the lobster, partly to tease Victor, but mostly because it was fun.

“Stop talking to it. It’s dinner, not a person.” Victor said, coming in my direction, grabbing the lobster.

“You’re going to throw a live lobster in a pot of boiling water?” I asked, horrified.

“How cruel do you think I am?” Victor was slightly offended. “I’m going to stab it in the head to kill it first.” He said, grabbing his knife and positioning its tip in the lobster’s soft spot.

“Stabbing him in the head isn’t cruel?!?!?”

By Victor’s expression, I could see he was at his wits end.

“First, it’s not a him, second, how am I supposed to….” He placed the knife on the cutting board and placed both hands on the counter, his head hanging low, seemingly defeated. “I’m not having lobster tonight, am I?”

“Can you kill it?” I grimaced.

Victor pondered for a moment, staring at the lobster, a frown on his face. He scoffed in frustration and went for the fridge.

“I have some steaks we can eat. That is, if you haven’t made friends with the cow.” He spoke ironically, and I could see he was upset things didn’t go as he planned. I couldn’t hide the smile this time, which Victor answered with a deathly glare.

As he was unwrapping the steaks, I moved closer and hugged him from behind. His body tensed, showing that he was clearly annoyed and unwilling to let it go just yet. I made him turn to face me, but Victor didn’t lean as he usually would. He maintained his height, making it hard for me to reach his face. Although I could see that he was indeed a bit upset, I somehow knew part of him was softening for me as well. I started stroking the part that I could reach, his chest, and spoke softly to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you had to go to the market, after a terribly long flight, to pick that lobster for us. I appreciate the effort, really. But I know it felt wrong for you too. Otherwise you would tell me to shut it and cook it anyway.”

Victor raised an eyebrow at me, poker face on, but I could see he had softened a bit.

“And beef isn’t murder? Talk about double standard.”

“I didn’t watch it die.” I started pressing small kisses on his chest, over the sweater. “Don’t be mad. I’m sorry.”

I finally broke his angry spell. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned closer.

“You’re quite a handful, you know?” He whispered in my hair, and I could feel the smile in his voice.

“Oh please, we both knew I would be high maintenance.”

Victor chuckled and leaned further for a kiss. I replied in the most tender, loving way I could muster, which in this case, being Victor I was kissing, it wasn’t very hard.

“Alright, that’s enough.” He said, trying to look cool and unaffected by the kiss, but his dark eyes told me otherwise. “I have to cook those steaks. You must be hungry.”

Victor quickly prepared the food and set the table. Obviously, him being such a perfectionist, the table was exquisite, with delicate plates and silverware, beautiful flowers and candles to set the mood. Even though I was just eating with him at his apartment, I almost felt underdressed for the occasion. The food itself was perfectly garnished, with shaped vegetables and herbs giving the dish a sophisticated touch.

But my biggest surprise was when I actually tasted the food. Perfectly seasoned and juicy, the steaks almost melted in my mouth. The sautéed vegetables were cooked to perfection, not too hard and not too mushy, and the seasonings brought out the best in every ingredient, so it was possible to single out every flavor. I hummed in pleasure.

“I’m happy to see you’re enjoying your meal.”

“It’s absolutely amazing.” I said enthusiastically, taking a sip of my wine. “You need to open a restaurant. I know you have your job, and your responsibilities, but just like, once a month. Share this happiness with the world.”

Victor chuckled.

“Who says I didn’t?”

“You have a restaurant?!?” This man was full of surprises.

“I had, a long time ago. It was called Souvenir.” Victor said factually, make the wine spin in his glass.

“Wait, I read about that restaurant before moving in!” I paused, the coin dropping. “Now I understand the reviews.” I said, laughing.

“Angry and unsufferable chef, I know.” Victor rolled his eyes, his face falling.

“Sorry.” I grimaced, but still laughed. “Why did you close?”

“I didn’t feel inspired to open anymore. Besides, Mr. Mills moved to France, and I didn’t have the patience to look for a replacement.”

“Wait, Mr. Mills? So that’s why he calls you boss!” Victor chuckled at my realization. “I found that so weird.”

“Mr. Mills is a good friend. I’m happy to see him doing well.” Victor stood up to take the dishes. I tried to follow him and help , but he grabbed my shoulder, gently pushing me back on my seat. “No, this is my job. Your job is to sit tight like a good girl and wait for dessert.”

After a moment, Victor returned with two dishes with pudding. I was never a huge fan of pudding, but this was something else. It had a perfect consistency, not too firm and not too soft, the velvety sensation on my tongue and the way it melted in my mouth making me close my eyes with satisfaction. The caramel and the vanilla blended perfectly, neither of them overpowering, just right. I couldn’t contain another myriad of compliments, and Victor seemed more than pleased to hear them.

After the delicious dessert, he led me to the living room. I noticed his vast CD collection.

“Do you mind if I take a look?”

“Go ahead. I’ll fix us a drink. What are you having?”

“Whatever you’re having. I trust your taste.” I said, sitting on the floor in front of his CD rack. I could see plenty of classical music and opera, but Victor seemed to have a taste for Jazz as well. Billie Holliday, Miles Davis, Duke Ellington, the guy had impeccable taste. I took out a CD that caught my eye.

“You like Carole King?” Victor asked, sitting by my side, handing me my drink.

“Everybody likes Carole King. Most of her songs are covers for another bands, even if most people don’t know it.”

“Put it on.” Victor ran his hand down my back.

In no time we could hear “Too late”. Victor got up, pulling me up with him.

“Where are we going?” I asked, puzzled, while he put our glasses on the coffee table.

“We are going to dance. We can’t let a good song go to waste.”

My body buzzed with his warmth, as he wrapped his arms around me, his cheek close to mine. A thought crossed my mind, making me giggle.

“What is it?” He feigned an impatient voice. But his warm smile was there to tell me otherwise. I laughed harder this time. He was so cute. Not that I would ever tell him.

“A few months ago, I hated your guts.” He snorted, apparently amused with my honesty. “You’re smooth. Got me tangled in your web. Sneaky.” I teased him.

Victor held me closer, his mouth whispering seductively. Our bodies swayed to the music.

“And how does it feel to be in my web?”

“Warm. Comfortable. Like I don’t want to leave.” I said, leaning my head closer to him.

“Maybe I’m the one tangled in your web.” His lips were on my hair, I could feel his warmth breath on my ear, making my skin tingle.

“What do you mean?” I turned, my nose caressing his.

Victor smiled at me, but didn’t say a word. His eyes were full of emotions, though. If only I could read them. He swiftly dipped me in his arms, pulling me up again to meet his lips.


	19. Merry Christmas, Mr. Ogre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> So sorry for taking so long to post new chapters. Now I can safely promise two chapters (or at least one) per week, so stay tuned!
> 
> Christmas music applies to this one, so pick your favorite Christmas songs and go back to that beautiful Yuletide spirit!
> 
> Yours truly was listening to Sara Bareilles' "Love is Christmas" (yes, I'm a one trick poney, sue me :D).

It was December 25th. One of my favorite days of the year. I lived for this day, crossing the days on the calendar, making huge preparations, anticipating the moment, hanging on the edge of my seat, eager for it to come. Christmas was a time of joy and forgiveness, of hope and love, of bravery and honor, of good food and wine, and family, and song, and yes, of a little consumerism, but I loved it. I shamelessly confess, I was a Santa’s groupie.

But that particular year, I simply wasn’t feeling it. I was team Grinch.

I was forced to stay in Loveland for Christmas because the tickets to Portugal during the season were extremely expensive, and since I already had to go to Portugal in February to present my thesis, I couldn’t possibly afford them. I actually never mentioned it to Victor, afraid that he would volunteer to pay for the tickets or offer his personal jet, so I just told him I had to work harder on my thesis, which was not a complete lie. I also told him I would spend Christmas with Diane and a few friends, so Victor wouldn’t feel the need to change the plans he already made with his family. That wasn't a lie either.

But the few friends that were attending the party started cancelling one by one, so in the end it would be just me, Diane and Goldman. Despite her protests, I cancelled as well, saying I really needed to work, and I wasn’t feeling too Christmassy that year. Truth is, I didn’t want to be a third wheel. It was their first Christmas together, and they had been working so much, with so little time for themselves, they should have the day to… put their affairs in order, so to speak. So, I stayed home, cooked some traditional Portuguese food, put some Christmas music on, and tried to immerse myself in the traditional happy warm vibe, hoping to stave off loneliness.

Much to my chagrin, that didn’t work one bit.

My family was far away, I was yet to meet my niece Ana (who was born one week after I flew to Loveland), Victor was in another city and would remain there for the next few days, and all I had was my laptop, a few books I had to read to check citations for my study, and lots and lots of food, since I went a little overboard with the cooking. I felt like I was destined to a solitary demise, pathetically lonesome, overworked and fat. I admit, I was being a bit of a drama queen, but for the first time in months the distance from my family was hitting me hard. I ran my hands through the ugly Christmas sweater my mom had knitted especially for me that year, hoping it would bring me more comfort. It didn’t. It only made me miss them even more.

My doorbell rang. Probably Levi, wanting me to walk his dog sometime. After that morning with Victor, I started to avoid Levi. Yes, we were friends, but I didn’t like the way he acted when Victor was around, almost in a territorial manner, behaving in a way he never did before. Apparently, Levi had caught up on that, or maybe we were both just too busy, but truth is I hadn’t seen Levi ever since. Despite all that, I couldn’t imagine anyone else at my door at that moment except for Levi. Maybe he came to wish me a Merry Christmas. Clearly he was a better person than I was.

I opened the door, not believing what I was seeing. Instead of Levi, I saw Victor, looking at me with a stern expression.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at your father’s house?” I said, letting him in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at Diane’s house?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“How did you know?” My shoulders slumped. Nothing was hidden from the all-seeing and all-knowing magnate.

“It wasn’t hard. Goldman told me.” Victor looked at me like he was about to lecture me. “I am far more interested in knowing why I had to hear it from Goldman.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to come here just because I’m alone. You should be with family.” I confessed.

“And how did that work for you?” Another raised eyebrow at me. But this time, with a sly smile. Maybe he wasn't that angry after all.

“Very well, actually. I got to see you.” I smiled, squeezing his upper arm softly. “When did you come?”

“I left my father’s house first thing in the morning.” Victor sat on my sofa. “I had to come see how Santa Claus appraised your behavior this year.”

“Poorly.” I answered playfully, as I sat on the sofa besides him. “Turns out, I was naughty. Better luck next year, I guess.”

“Well, you must have done something right, because Santa left this at my house.” Victor said, pulling from his jacket a present.

“Victor…” I whispered. “We never mentioned exchanging gifts. You didn’t need to do that.”

“Have you been drinking too much eggnog?” Victor frowned playfully. “We’re not exchanging gifts. I just told you Santa dropped this at my house.”

“Oh stop it. Now I feel terrible.” I got up from my seat and walked to my room, pretending to be upset. “If I had known you would get me something, I would’ve meticulously prepared something for you myself… Since you have pretty much everything money can buy.” I returned to him, my hands behind my back. “Which was exactly what I did.” I beamed, showing him his gift. Victor chuckled. My heart melted with the sound.

“Come here. Open your present, and then I’ll open mine.” Victor pulled my hand, making me sit on the couch.

“No, you first.” I placed the gift in his hands. “I insist.”

Victor opened his gift ceremoniously, careful not to tear the wrapping paper, his fingers working diligently to peel off the tape. It was a book, _The Profet,_ by Khalil Gibran, and a CD.

“What’s in the CD?” He smiled at me.

“My favorite songs. Well, some of them. You didn’t seem to know most of the songs I was talking about the other day, so now you will.”

Victor opened the book to also find a bookmarker I handcrafted for him. It was a felt charcoal tie with a bell attached to it. That got a laugh out of him.

“I do remember a certain someone saying I should wear a bell instead of a tie.” He said, quickly getting the joke.

“That can’t actually avoid future coffee burns, but the sentiment is there.” I smiled. “I hope you like the book as well, it’s one of my favorites, and I didn’t see it in your bookshelf.”

“I loved it all. Thank you.” He touched my forehead with his, his smile wide. “Now you.”

I started opening my present, and apparently not quickly enough, as Victor was starting to get impatient.

“Don’t make me open it for you.” Victor sighed.

“How many rolls of tape did you use on this anyway? It’s like trying to open a vault.” I fumbled, trying not to get him too annoyed.

After a moment and some sighs and eye rolls from Victor, I finally managed to pry the thing open. It was a book called “Fall in Love in Loveland”. A travel guide, it seemed. I blinked at it.

“Open it.” Victor said.

I skimmed through the book. Some particular places were highlighted in blue. I frowned slightly, paying attention to those parts.

“You said you didn’t have the time to visit Loveland yet, so I prepared a tour for you. The highlighted pages are my suggestions, the places I want to take you to, whenever we find the time, or whenever the weather is convenient. But we can visit any of the other places as well, if you’d like.”

“So this is kind of a Love Coupons book, but with places to visit?” I asked smiling, and Victor hummed in approval. “That’s so very thoughtful. I love it, thank you.” I said, going for a kiss, but he stopped me.

“You haven’t seen it all yet. There’s more.”

My fingers ran through the pages, until they stopped on a page with two pieces of paper stuck in it. I looked closely. Tickets. Plane tickets, to be exact.

“Read the tickets.” Victor smiled. He seemed even more expectant than I was.

I did as I was told. Tickets to Dubai.

“Wait…” Again, I couldn’t believe my eyes. “What?...”

“I told you to save New Year’s Eve for me.” Victor hand caressed my shoulder. “That’s where we are going.”

I jumped to his arms, hugging him tightly. I couldn’t care less if we were going to Dubai or staying at my place for New Year’s Eve, actually. What really brought warmth to my heart was to see this usually distant and apparently emotionless man so dedicated to include me in his life, giving such a careful consideration to our future moments together. Like it was an honor to share his life with me.

“Is it safe to deduce you liked my gift?” Victor asked. I nodded on his shoulder, still a bit overwhelmed by the surprise. “Where’s my kiss, then?” he teased.

My hands practically flew to his face, kissing him on the lips. It was loving and short, an excited peck. However, as I drew back, I took in his expression: vulnerable, clearly moved and wanting more. One of his hands went to the back of my head, pulling me for another kiss. He kissed me slowly this time, enjoying my lips. I was suddenly submerged in him, as he deepened the kiss. I was dazed when he pulled away.

“Do I have you for the day?” I asked, trying to compose myself. Victor nodded, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Lucky me. What do you want to do?”

“I’ll leave that up to you. After all, you’re practically a Santa's elf, I bet you can think of plenty of Christmassy things to do.” Victor eyed my sweater. “And if I may ask, why are you wearing that? Did you lose a bet?”

“My mom made it for me. It’s part of our Christmas tradition. We wear them on Christmas day.” I said, lifting my chin, showing my pride.

I remembered Victor saying, on one occasion, that his family didn’t really have any Christmas traditions, unlike my family, that had all sorts of rituals. His father sounded like a very practical, borderline robotic man, and wasn’t much into anything that didn’t have a useful purpose. Honestly, when I heard Victor talking about his father, I understood why he acted so aloof and unemotional sometimes. He was raised to focus on numbers and figures and results, and it seemed like Gregory Lee wasn’t the kind of father that used to sit down with his kid to talk about feelings. It only seemed natural if Victor was somewhat emotionally constipated.

Victor looked at the crooked Rudolph on my stomach with both disapproval and admiration.

“It’s… askew.” He frowned.

“Oh, it’s hideous, you can say it. But I love it anyway.” I smiled. “Now let’s eat, you must be hungry."

And so Victor had his first experience with Portuguese cuisine. I have to admit I was a bit worried he wouldn’t like it, since he was so picky about the quality of his food. But he seemed to enjoy it all, actually looking pleased as he ate, particularly with the wine my father had sent me from one of the wineries he worked at.

“How was Christmas Eve with your dad?” I asked, while cuddled up to Victor on the sofa, my ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Fine.” He answered shortly, playing with my curls.

“Care to elaborate?”

“What’s there to elaborate? I went to my father’s house, I had dinner, I went to my bedroom, I called Goldman and found out a dummy was spending Christmas on her own, _despite what she had previously told me_.” His voice got a bit heated in this last part. “Then I went to bed, woke up today, got in the car and now I’m here, answering your silly questions. Was I thorough enough?”

“Fine, I’m done asking.” I answered flatly. I wasn’t going to push him.

“Just tell me what you want to know.” Victor sighed, his voice dripping exasperation. I turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

“I just wanted to know how Christmas with your dad went. If you had fun, what did you do with your family... Because I care, Victor, not because I’m trying to intrude. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

Victor sighed, taking one of my curls and tucking it behind my ear.

“My relationship with my father is… different from the one you have with your parents. We don’t see eye to eye most of the time, so we keep our conversations to a bare minimum.” Victor spoke like he was impervious to all this, but his eyes betrayed him. I could see a hint of sadness.

I softly stroked Victor’s cheek. He leaned his face against my touch.

“I’m glad you’re here. Thanks for coming.” I offered, entering the comfort of his arms again. I hoped my words could offer him some comfort, even if he kept trying to prove he didn’t need it.

“No need to thank me. There's no other place I'd rather be.” He held me tight, whispering softly into my hair.


	20. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: NSFW
> 
> So this is my first time writing smut. Well, it's not the most graphic smut, but still. I have to admit I have struggled quite a lot with this chapter, trying to figure out how descriptive I wanted it to be, and I must say I'm pleased with the result. It may not be what most people are used to, but it feels right.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Music:
> 
> Undertow by Sara Bareilles  
> Blood of Eden by Peter Gabriel

I took a deep cleansing breath, enjoying the nightly breeze and the breathtaking scenery before me. The balcony had a privileged view to the ocean, as well as Dubai’s cityscape. The city was buzzing with New Year’s energy, the pulsating energy of new, better, brighter beginnings. The ocean, closer to me, moved back and forward on the sand, clearing, healing, turning the fine white sand into a clean new slate. I wondered if I wrote my darkest feelings in that sand, the ocean would do me the favor of taking them away from me.

“Are you ready?” Victor brought me from my thoughts as he came from his room of our shared penthouse suite at the Four Seasons in Jumeirah Beach, one of the most exquisite in town.

“Look at the view.” I remained sitting on the sofa. Victor sat next to me. He smelled incredibly good. “You look very sharp, sir.” I said, eyeing him on his black suit and white shirt with a silver tie.

“Only the best for you.” He added, in a good mood, admiring my silver sequined dress. “You look beautiful.”

“We should get going, right?” I asked, suddenly feeling shy. “Where are we having dinner, anyway?”

“At the hotel. They have excellent restaurants here. One of them hired a new chef, Amos Wood. Guy speaks highly of him.” Victor held my coat while I put it on.

“Well, if it has Guy’s approval, it must be really good.” I offered.

“My thoughts exactly.” Victor gave me a sly smile. “If we both had the same teacher, he must be extraordinary.”

“Pfffff.” I added playfully as we walked out of the suite. “Fishing for compliments, Mr. Lee? It doesn’t become you, you know.”

“I don’t need to fish for compliments. I know I am extraordinary too.” He had that smug smile on his face that made me want to smack him and kiss him at the same time.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” I countered playfully, as the elevator doors closed behind us. “Don’t worry, Mr. CEO, I’m fully aware you are one of a kind.”

The restaurant was luxurious, as it was expected from that kind of place. And the chef didn’t disappoint either. Amos Wood didn’t have any Michelin stars yet, but he was definitely very close.

I stared at my dessert, a pavlova that looked like a cloud full of strawberries.

“Are you planning on eating it anytime soon?" Victor frowned.

“I’m contemplating if I should take a picture to send my dad. You know, to tell him I thought of him and wanted to make him jealous.” I smiled mischievously.

“Are you feeling shy? Lots of people take pictures of their food, and the restaurant owners will be grateful. It’s good publicity.” He said, taking a piece of his lava cake and bringing it close to my mouth. “Do you want to try mine?” I opened my mouth, accepting his offer.

“Hmm. God, that’s good. Here.” I said, taking a piece of my pavlova.

“You decided against the picture?” Victor said, surprisingly letting me put my fork in his mouth.

“It’ll be hard to explain what I’m doing in Dubai.” I made a face. “I haven’t told my parents about us yet.”

Victor was suddenly silent, turning to his lava cake. I could see he was deep in thought. I could also see it wasn’t for the best reasons.

“Are you mad?” I tried, carefully.

“Why should I be?” He was trying to downplay it, but I could hear the tension in his voice. “You’re an adult, you should be able to keep some aspects of your life private.”

Silence settled on the table. Victor was brooding over our conversation, I almost could hear him think.

After we finished our meal, we returned to the suite. None of us was in the mood to go to the city to watch the fireworks. Besides, we would get a much better view from the suite.

Not that I cared, actually. Victor looked like he had a heavy cloud over him, even though he kept his usual inscrutable expression. And I could feel a wall between us, the one he had placed for his own protection.

Victor unlocked the door to our suite with his keycard. I went in, turning on the lights and placing my purse on the coffee table of the spacious living room. Victor walked straight to the large windows, apparently watching the view.

“Victor…” I tried, carefully.

“Am I wasting my time?” Victor suddenly asked, his voice tense, like he was holding back some nasty words.

His bluntness startled me, and I found myself unable to answer him.

“I understand you want to keep some things private, you know I can relate to that. It’s not like I expect you to shout it for the world to hear.” He explained, matter-of-factly. “But I also know how close you are to your parents. You tell them everything. I can’t help but wonder why I am the exception.” I could see his expression reflected on the window. The poker face was gone. His eyes showed a shred of hurt and doubt. “Nothing I do is without careful consideration, and when I invest in something, it's for the long run. I know what I want. Do you know what you want?”

My heart tightened in desperation. He was getting it all wrong. I pulled his arm, making him turn to me.

“How invasive do you think my parents will be if they know I have a boyfriend, especially after my experience with that douche? We have time to deal with our parents, for now I just wanted it to be… us.” I paused, stroking his chest. “I love you.” I affirmed, gently pulling the collar of his jacket. His eyes turned to me, wide. “I know exactly what I want. I want you.”

The wall between us crumbled to pieces, and he suddenly grabbed me, his hand soft on my jaw, kissing me tenderly. I kissed him back, hoping to convey all my feelings through my lips.

I was so lost in the kiss I don’t know exactly when or how it happened, but the kiss became more passionate, and I found myself pressed against the window, the cold glass against my bare back, contrasting with the heat of this hand. I ran my fingers through his hair, watching his eyes go darker as he pulled away to admire me.

“I love you too.” He whispered, breathing deeply. I softly ran my thumb over his eyebrow. We kissed again, even more hungrily this time, his hands wrung in mine, pressing his body hard against the window.

The world seemed to shrink around us. All I could experience was Victor, his warmth against my skin, his breath deep and fast, his lips soft on mine. I could taste the lava cake on his tongue, and feel the notes of his cologne, but moreover, I could feel his natural scent too, the one that the cologne couldn’t mask. And it was intoxicating, bringing a warm feeling in my body, leaving me lightheaded, on a high only lust could bring.

Victor suddenly stopped and looked at me, a question in his eyes. I answered before he could form the words.

“I want this.” I affirmed, my hand on his cheek. “I want you.”

To show him I meant it, I hooked my finger over the knot of his tie, sliding it down, making it fall on the ground. He towered over me, hands pressed against the window, watching me closely as I undid the buttons of his shirt, making him grunt almost inaudibly when I reached his waist and the shirt fell open. I caressed his firm chest, feeling its softness, and he leaned and planted sweet kisses on my shoulders and neck.

I felt myself being lifted from the floor, strong warm hands secured me. Victor held my body like it was the most precious thing in his world, his proudest possession, as he carried me bridal style to his bedroom. I couldn’t help but bury my face in the nape of his neck, taking more of his delicious body odor.

We undressed ourselves with the usual constrained haste of lovers finding intimacy for the first time, eager to feel each other’s bodies, but taking the time to savor it. Time seemed to stretch as we touched and felt and tasted each other’s skin, basking on each other, learning what makes the other’s skin tingle, what makes the other's breath hitch. I felt a roaring fire building inside of me, burning brighter than ever before, in my skin, in my belly, in my crotch. It was mostly fed by Victor’s hands, and the way they moved all over me, and by Victor’s tongue, and the way it made my skin crawl and shiver, and by Victor’s breath, and the way it showed me his passion. And I held on to him with desperate hands, trying to grasp him all at once, yet experience every part of him like it was my last day on earth.

Victor tested my arousal, sliding his fingers between my legs, letting out a soft moan of anticipation. The touch sent a jolt of electricity through my spine, and made me grab him hard, fearing I would drown in the feeling and never come up. Victor smiled mischievously. He touched me like it was a sweet torture, designed to break my mind and fill my senses, and I could actually feel the world becoming even smaller. I looked into his eyes as my tension grew, and I found that he seemed to have some sort of empathic connection to me, as his pleasure multiplied with mine.

I held on to his erection with a vengeance, wanting to get back at him, pulling it close to me, stroking it to see him react, telling him I wanted way more than what he was giving me. Victor gasped and hummed and grunted, but was dead set in his ways. In what seemed a very short time I forgot all about my vendetta and the world exploded in beautiful colors and sensations, as I reached my climax.

Calm should succeed the storm, but it didn’t. I hungered for more of him, way more. I grabbed his neck and pulled him for a kiss, silently begging for him to be inside me, my tongue teasing him and my teeth biting him, inviting him in. Victor grunted in my mouth and wasted no time, and the feeling of him inside me brought me to a state of focus I didn’t remember ever having, a focus on him and only him. At that moment there was only Victor. Even I seemed to have ceased to exist. There was only the man I loved and the way he made me feel.

He thrusted me slowly at first, giving me time to adjust to this new reality. In no time I was moving my hips with him, impatient to have him as passionately as I felt. Laying on top of me, his mouth on my ear, on my mouth, on my neck, on my hair, Victor swayed with precision, hitting me in all the rights spots as he moved inside me.

There was a raging war inside of him, it seemed. Victor looked steady and at the same time unhinged, like he was willing towards his own demise. I felt myself clenching around him involuntarily, and then I just couldn’t take it anymore. We held each other for dear life, and I thought for a moment that was it, it was the end, as the world shrunk so small my vision turned black, before expanding and bringing back all the color and light again. Victor collapsed in my arms, his head buried in my shoulders, his teeth grabbing the piece of skin they could find, as he let out a low ragged grunt. We rode out the waves of our orgasms together, Victor’s body shaking on top of mine, surrendering to the effects of our passion.

A moment after, I started noticing the sound of fireworks. It was midnight already. A brand-new year. I wiggled my feet to will some sensation to my toes, as Victor planted small kisses on my skin, taking his time to break our connection. I heard his voice a moment after, still trying to calm his breath.

“We missed the fireworks.” He whispered.

“It’s fine, we made some fireworks of our own.” I said, wiping beads of sweat from his forehand with my fingertips. In return, he brushed a strand curl from my face.

We stared into each other’s eyes, smiling, as we found our way back to reality together.

“We need champagne. I’ll be right back.” He pecked me on the lips and suddenly moved away, making me whimper as I missed his warmth.

“Dummy.” He smiled, his hand caressing my leg. “It won’t take a minute.”

I saw Victor leave in all his naked glory, and my insides pulsed with the memory of what had just happened. He returned with a bottle of champagne and two flutes, placing them in the nightstand. After a muffled _pop_ , I had champagne in my hand, Victor raising his flute my way.

“To new moments together. Happy New Year.” His flute touched mine with a clink.

“To a great start.” I smiled. “Happy New Year, handsome.”

Victor blushed softly at the compliment but pretended to be unaffected by it, sipping his champagne and lovingly taking me in his arms, as he watched the fireworks. Seeing him act so shy, I decided that would be his nickname from that moment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it, if you have any suggestions, if you would like to read more scenes like this one.
> 
> I wish you a happy day! Lots of love!


	21. Judgement Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Another double chapter post. I will be doing a lot of those now, so stay tuned. Special thanks to Roxalia_Ruby, who beautifully revised my work, bringing calm and security into my creative storm. You da best!
> 
> Music: you know those songs that just scream victory, positivity, that have that HUGE YES! feeling? Listen to those while you read these. Just for fun, comment which songs you picked. It's always nice to have a little of you in my story.

“Are you ready?” I heard my mother’s voice behind me. I looked at my desk. I had my flash drive, my laptop and five copies of my essay. Yes, I was ready. However, I felt far from ready.

“Yes, as much as I can be.” I sighed, offering my mom a smile, to show some confidence.

“We’re just waiting for your brother to come with Cristina, he won’t be long.” My mom offered.

“It’s ok, we have time.” I said, reaching for my phone to check for any texts.

“Andy.” My mom said in a flat tone.

“Yes?” I looked up.

“Are you expecting any calls?” She smiled slyly, like she was on to something.

“No.” I lied. Victor was also travelling on business, and told me he would call before my presentation. I was in Portugal for a week now, to make the last arrangements with my advisor before actually presenting and defending my thesis, and I was starting to miss him badly. Between his busy schedule and the difference between time zones, we barely talked at all.

I sat on my bed, lost in thought, not even noticing my mother leaving my room. My thoughts drifted to the memories of everything I had been through that had culminated to this very moment. The verbal and physical abuse, my strong will to overcome it, dealing with the severe physical injuries.

 _Don’t be silly, you’ll be overworking yourself for nothing,_ I heard Daniel’s voice in my head, sounding condescending as much as it sounded loving. _You can’t work and study, you don’t have that kind of focus. Besides, why do you need it anyway? Aren’t you happy with things as they are, with me?_

I took the green notebook from my desk and read the very words that I wrote in it, in red, filled with anger and resentment. My eyes filled with tears, as my heart grew in realization. Finally, I understood what my therapist was talking about when she said I would be thankful later on. I wasn’t exactly thankful for what Daniel had done to me, and I knew some scars wouldn’t really go away, but… I was ok with it. I could feel myself steady on my feet again, and I did learn a lot about myself. I learned that I was stronger than I thought, and that I could endure a lot, and that if I really put my mind to it, I could do things that I couldn’t possibly imagine before. I learned that even those who look aloof can hold a great deal of love in their hearts, and take me in without any kind of judgement. I learned to fully cherish those who love me, and to sift through the bad to find the good. I learned that I could love again, even deeper, even stronger.

And yes, for that I was grateful. I was so grateful that my heart couldn’t contain it all inside, and some of it spilled, making my eyes water, the tears staining the red letters in my notebook.

That’s when the phone rang. And when I saw Victor’s picture on my phone, I couldn’t contain a sob. God, I was so grateful for him. I took my time to answer, as I composed myself.

“Hello, handsome.” I said cheerfully, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Have you been crying?” He asked, worriedly. “What’s the matter?”

“No, everything is fine.” I laughed. “It’s been an emotional day, that’s all.”

“I understand.” He sounded relieved. “It’s a big day.” Victor paused. “I wish I could be there with you.”

I sighed.

“I wish you could be here too.” I said softly, hoping he wouldn’t notice in my voice the tears falling from my eyes. “But it’s ok, next week we’ll be together, and we can celebrate. No matter the outcome. I feel like a winner just coming this far.”

“You will do fine. I read your essay, I know how good it is. Just be yourself and you’ll do great.”

“Right, because if it has Mr. CEO’s approval, it’s nothing short of outstanding, right?” I teased.

“Exactly.” He bantered back. “I doubt you know anyone more demanding than me.” His voice softened almost to a whisper. “Don’t be nervous, ok?”

I heard my brother downstairs calling for me.

“I have to leave now. Wish me luck.” I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

“You don’t need it. Call me when you’re done, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later then. I love you.”

“One more thing.” Victor spoke again before I could hang up.

“Yes?”

“I’m proud of you. And I love you too.”

I arrived at the auditorium with a feeling of dread, glancing at the huge sitting area, and at the table in front of it, where the people deciding my fate would sit. One of them was Professor Chancey Williamson, a renowned teacher at the University of Cambridge. I had heard he was overbearing and plain rude, making many people leave their own presentation in tears. I tried to remind myself that he couldn’t possibly be any worse than Victor. That didn’t bring peace to my heart though.

My family sat in the auditorium, as I was led to a separate room to prepare with the rest of the students. I read my essay one last time, trying to remember how to defend all the key points in my PowerPoint presentation. I decided to put it away, as I felt fully prepared, and just focus on my breathing.

I got up as I heard my name, taking deep breaths as I walked in. Momentarily turning my back to the audience, I plugged in my computer to the projector, opening the file with my presentation. I then turned to the teachers.

“Good morning.” I started. “Before I start presenting my thesis, I would like to thank the esteemed teachers for giving me the great honor of sharing my work with you, specially to Professor Williamson, who came all this way from…” My eyes scanned the room briefly, and stopped at one specific point. “… Cambridge.”

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Among the crowd, almost unnoticed if not for his impeccable suit and elegant posture, I could see… Victor. He had come to see me defend my work. I paused for a second, smiling widely at him, my heart beating fast as he smiled back. The room started fading around him. Remembering where I was and what was at stake, I cleared my throat, gathered my thoughts, and focused on my task.

“I would also like to thank Mr. Victor Lee, the CEO of Loveland Financial Group, where I had my internship, for coming all this way from Loveland. Your presence is deeply appreciated.”

Every head in the auditorium turned to look at him and he simply nodded in acknowledgement, not wanting to take my spotlight.

Seeing Victor there brought a spring in my step, and I felt confident as I presented my work. There was nothing to be scared of. I had worked really hard to get there, and my work would show that. I had done my best, and even if that wasn’t enough, it was all that mattered.

Professor Williamson had all sorts of questions, some relevant and some seemingly idiotic, designed to test my knowledge of the matter. From all the members of the jury, he was the one talking the most. And people were not lying when they said he was rude. He kept interrupting me, breaking my line of thought, and for more than once he implied I had plagiarized or that I wasn’t the sole author of my essay. On other occasions he would just ask silly questions, trying to make me trip. I managed to address his questions in a satisfactory manner, even the silly ones, but the way he was pressuring me made me feel more and more insecure.

Finishing my presentation, I asked if there were any more questions. Naturally, Professor Williamson chimed in.

“Yes, one last thing, Miss Jones.” He turned to the technical team that was taking care of the sound. “Can someone provide a microphone to Mr. Lee, so we all can hear him?”

I felt my cheeks burning as an assistant gave Victor a microphone. My mother gestured for me to calm down, but I knew she was also apprehensive.

“Mr. Lee, I understand it is unconventional to include the sponsor company in a thesis evaluation. I hope you don’t mind answering some questions.” Professor Williamson spoke to Victor.

“Not at all.” Victor spoke in his CEO voice.

“Mr. Lee, who supervised Miss Jones’ progress during her internship?”

“I was her supervisor.”

“And how do you assess Miss Jones’ work in your company, regarding her interaction with the three French companies she mentions in her thesis, as well as her performance in general at LFG?”

“Miss Jones’ performance was impeccable, to say the least. The French partners were very pleased with the cooperation and expressed their disappointment in seeing it end. I must also point out that recently LFG experienced a very sensitive setback, and I personally chose Miss Jones to aid in its resolution. Her insightfulness and quick thinking were paramount in solving said issue. Should she be interested, it is in LFG’s best interest to hire her.”

My family was dumbfounded at his statement, their mouths hanging open in surprise. During the first months of my internship, I had spoken of Victor to my family, and… I didn’t paint a very pretty picture. They perceived him like I did at first, overbearing, rude and entitled. It was obviously a shock to see him give praise so openly.

Professor Williamson looked at Victor with suspicious eyes, and dismissed the audience and myself, asking me to wait outside while the jury deliberated.

I walked out of the auditorium not knowing how to feel. I was immediately surrounded by my family.

“That professor was a jerk!” My brother gritted through his teeth. “For what it’s worth, I think you did great, Tiny.”

“It’s supposed to be like this.” My mother tried to calm everyone. “This is a very big deal. Of course they will test her.” She turned to me. “You did very well, Andy. You stood your ground. And the way your boss complimented your work… Impressive.” She raised an eyebrow at me.

“I’m a bit surprised myself…” I said, and then I noticed Victor leaving the auditorium. “I’ll be right back.”

I stood in front of Victor, not knowing how to act. I knew my family was watching us closely, and I also knew that Victor wasn’t very fond of public displays of affection. Victor seemed to be sharing the awkwardness for a moment, deciding to take my hand, squeezing it gently.

“You’re here.” I whispered, smiling at him.

“This is your big day. I feel slightly offended that you think I would miss it.” Victor raised an eyebrow at me.

“Thank you for speaking so highly of me. I hate it that he put you on the spot like that.” I made a face.

“Well, that could have been easily avoided if you hadn’t introduced me to the whole auditorium.” He offered. “But I don’t mind, I’m used to it.”

“Oh my God, I did, didn’t I?” I gasped slightly. “Sorry about that.”

“Like I said, I don’t mind.”

“Oh God, it gets worse.” I said, the stress from the presentation fading away and bringing my focus to obvious matters. “My family will want to meet you.”

“Good. I want to meet them too.” Victor touched the small of my back as he followed me.

“Mom. Dad.” I said, interrupting their conversation about the presentation. “This is Victor, my-”

“Andy, please, we all know who he is.” My father interrupted, oblivious to the real meaning of the situation. “Jeremy Jones. Thanks for supporting our girl. This is my wife, Mariana, my son Joshua and his wife, Cristina.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Victor said, shaking everybody’s hands.

“Will you be waiting for the results with us, or do you have a busy schedule today?” My mom asked.

“I’d like to wait, if I’m not imposing.” Victor wore his usual expressionless face, but I could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

“Oh, Mr. Lee, not at all.” My mom offered. “I actually want to invite you to come have lunch with us, if you are available. There will be plenty of Portuguese food, if you hadn’t had the time to try the Portuguese cuisine. It’s the least we can do for you, since you came all this way to support our daughter.”

“Thank you for the kind offer. It would be a pleasure. And call me Victor.” Although his discomfort was still very palpable to me, I could see Victor was making a (HUGE) effort to open up a bit, which was uncharacteristic of him. And then it dawned on me. He was trying to please my family. My heart melted, seeing him trying so hard to connect to my people.

I heard my name, and went in to get my grade. When I returned to my family, they all gathered around me, waiting for me to speak. Problem was, I found myself incapable of uttering a single word. I just felt like crying. Victor stood behind them, his eyes trained on me, a trace of worry on his face.

“Tiny…” My brother came and gave me a hug.

“No, no, don’t assume.” My father pushed Josh away, and took me to sit on the bench, kneeling in front of me. “Andy, what did they say?” He said, leaning towards me to hear me, since my voice decided to stop working. I mouthed my response the best I could, tears now falling freely from my eyes. “You got a what? Say it again, baby.”

It was so hard for me to talk, sobs wracking my body. But I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down a bit, and managed to answer with a slightly more audible tone. My mother caught it before my father could.

“Wait, twenty?” She paused, not believing what she heard. “Summa cum laude?!?!?” She cried, a lot louder than her usual calm tone.

All the other students waiting for their grades started clapping. My whole family came and hugged me, as I cried my heart out. I had done it. I had worked so hard, I had given it my all, and it payed off. I remembered Daniel’s words, and I realized how much of what he had told me was still so present in my mind, making me doubt myself. Until that day. I knew he was wrong. I had proven him wrong. And that felt better than any praise or honor. My mother must have thought the same thing, because tears rolled silently from her eyes too.

Suddenly, I remembered Victor, raising my head to see him. He was behind us, watching our family moment, his eyes filled with emotion. And the gratitude in my heart grew. He got me steady enough to achieve this, with his tough love, his patience and also his concealed tenderness. He gave me every opportunity to grow and to heal, and gave me all the love in his heart. Maybe he wasn’t the most expressive of people, but he sure was the kindest, always supporting me and cheering for me in the background.

I got up and went to him, only able to mouth a thank you before embracing him. He held me in his arms, stroking my back, his face in my hair.

“I am so proud of you.” He whispered in my ear, his voice thick. “Congratulations.”

He hugged me so tightly I thought he was going to crack my ribs. We held on to each other for a long time, until my sobs subsided and I relaxed, as I listened to his strong heartbeat.

We finally let go, holding hands, a wide happy smile on our faces. When I turned, I noticed my family was watching us, eyes wide, mouth hanging. Except for my mom, who wore her characteristic knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped ypu enjoyed! Let me know which vitory songs you have! I hope you all have a wonderful week!


	22. The Jones Family

It was a fantastic day. I had Victor by my side, and we were on our way to my parents’ house. I had received the highest praise from the University. Professor Williamson, that was so crude when I was defending my thesis, showered me with compliments right after, complimenting my hard work but, most of all, my vision. I had completed a milestone towards my healing, and with flying colors. It did feel as if I had healed, like the darkness in me had faded away, maybe for good, and I had found myself again. Better, I had found an improved version of myself.

I had managed to get my life back on track. I had found love and success. And to top it all off, Victor was in a very good mood as we drove in the sun, the Atlantic Ocean as our background.

“I may have to give you a raise.” He said, touching my leg. “When the other companies find out about you, I’ll have to fight for you tooth and nail.”

“Please.” I made a flat voice, but couldn’t avoid the grin. “If I’m here, it’s because of your help. Can you imagine what would have happened if you let me quit like I intended to? I might not be here now, celebrating with you.”

“I didn’t stop you from quitting, I teased you to stay.” He corrected. “You could have quit anytime, give it all up, but you didn’t. You faced the challenge.”

“Don’t think I don’t know you cherry-picked the clients I would work with.” I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

“Of course I did. But it wasn’t all for your benefit.” Victor looked at me with earnest eyes. “I merely saw a good opportunity, and yes, cherry-picked the people I enjoy and trust the most to profit from it. It wasn’t all because of you, it was also because of them. Mr. Mills’ business, for example, benefited immensely collaborating with both Guy and Xavier, increasing his sales. Xavier got excellent quality grapes at a very competitive price, and Guy now has superior fresh ingredients for his restaurant. Everything your study promises. A win-win-win situation.”

I couldn’t help but smile, not because of the praise, but because my “utopic reasoning”, as some teachers put it, made some sense after all. And the practical applications of it, that allowed these companies to grow, was the final proof.

“And I got you.” My hand leaving the wheel and reaching for his. “And you were my greatest support, Victor. If it wasn’t for you-“

“Just take the praise.” Victor sounded annoyed, but I could see the soft smile on his face. “I will not repeat myself. Just say _Thank you, handsome._ ”

“You enjoy your new nickname, is it?”

“I don’t hate it.” Victor feigned aloofness.

“Thank you, handsome.” I offered, just letting the happiness wash over me.

A comfortable silence filled the car, and all we could hear was the hum of the motor running, and the seagulls outside, jumping on the warm sand of the beach beside us. It suddenly dawned on me where we were driving to. It was Victor’s first real interaction with my family. I started feeling nervous again, my happiness thrown to the background, as an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach again.

“Are you nervous?” Victor asked, reading into me.

“Why should I be?” I answered nonchalantly.

“I can tell you are worried.” He said, matter-of-factly. “Are you afraid they won’t like me?”

“I’m afraid you won’t like them.” I confessed. “I mean, you’ve seen them. They are caring and supportive and I love them to death, but they’re also overly expressive, and noisy… Nothing you are used to.”

“How judgmental do you think I am?” Victor frowned at me.

I didn’t answer, afraid to start an argument. Victor could be judgmental sometimes. Not that he did it on purpose, or with a mean intention, but he was quick to draw conclusions about people. It was how he navigated through the world. He categorized.

“Perhaps I’m a little nervous as well.” He offered, almost in a whisper.

“Don’t be. You made time in your very busy schedule and took a twelve-hour flight to come and see my presentation. When asked, you spoke highly of me. They already like you.” I chuckled, relieved to see the tone of the conversation shifting to a more amicable one.

“After what you’ve been through…” He hesitated for a moment. “I want them to see I’m not like that.” He confessed.

I turned the car to the side of the road, pulling the brake. Unfastening my seatbelt, I turned to Victor.

“You’re nothing like him.” I said, stroking his cheek. “Nothing at all. They will see that too, I’m sure.”

Victor ran his fingers through my curls, taking the back of my head and pulling me towards him for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get as close as I could, despite the parking brake and gear shift between us.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you left Loveland.” Victor whispered, his forehead touching mine.

I parked the car in front of my mother’s villa. My family had just arrived, and everyone was working to get lunch started.

“Welcome, Victor.” My mom greeted him. “Andrea will show you around while we set the table.”

“Do you need help?” Victor offered.

“No, not necessary. We have plenty of people to help. But it’s very nice of you to offer.” My mom smiled.

As we stepped inside, we were greeted by Lady, my black and white Border Collie. Well, I was greeted. Seeing Victor, a stranger in her pack’s territory, Lady positioned herself in front of him, taking a defensive stance, growling at him. Victor instinctively took a step back.

“Lady!” I called, trying to break her attack focus. “Sit! Calm down.”

Lady immediately sat, waiting for orders. I hugged Victor, and patted him on the chest. Lady was watching my behavior closely.

“He’s a friend, see?” I told her, and then turned to Victor. “You need to show her you are friendly.”

Victor gave me a confused frown but obliged, hugging me back and pecking me on the forehead. Lady was apparently pleased with the gesture, going to Victor and nudging his hand. He hesitated, but after a moment he started petting her. Her tailed wagged happily.

“Good job defending your family.” He offered, kneeling to let her come closer. “Good girl.”

I took Victor to the back of the house, where the greenhouse was located, connected to a small bright study and the kitchen. My mother’s house wasn’t as luxurious as Victor’s, but was well located near the beach, and with good access to the city, and it was incredibly spacious. We arrived at the study, where my piano was, by the door of the greenhouse, which was open at that time.

“What’s this smell?” He asked, breathing deeply the aroma.

“Lavender and lemon. From the greenhouse.”

Victor nodded in approval and then walked to my piano, looking at one of the pictures on top of the varnished wood, me playing that same piano when I was 7 years old.

“Is this you?” He asked, observing it carefully. “You were cute.”

“I still am.” I pretended to be offended.

“Debatable.” He gave me a mischievous smile, and I could tell he was relaxing a little bit.

“There you are.” I heard my mother, coming from the kitchen. “Lunch is on the table, come eat. Victor, there’s a bathroom near the kitchen, if you want to use it. Come, I’ll show you.”

Victor thanked my mother and followed her inside. I was about to go inside, when Cristina stopped me.

“Is he your boyfriend?” She whispered in Portuguese, so my father and Victor wouldn’t understand us. “He’s hot!”

“Shhhhh!” I urged her to keep quiet. “I haven’t told anyone yet. Did my mother say anything in the car?”

“No, she just commented on how nice he is. Josh is very suspicious though, he acted moody all the way here.”

“Oh God…” I whined, hiding my face with my hands.

“Hey! Snap out of it!” Cristina slapped my arm playfully. “Are you happy?” She asked, giving me a warm smile.

“Yes.” I smiled back. “Very happy.”

“Good. I got your back if things get chaotic. Don’t worry.”

“Are you ladies going to have lunch with us or are you watching your figure?” My father teased from inside.

As I entered, Victor was already sitting at the table, engaged in conversation with my brother, trying hard to blend in. There was a place next to him saved for me. My mother cooked a feast, from the usual codfish to the typical fava beans with pork. When everyone was happily eating, I tried to break the news.

“So…”

“Victor, have you tried Portuguese food before?” My father asked, making conversation.

“Yes, on one occasion.” He kept it vague, not wanting to tell them I had been cooking for him. “I tried the codfish, but not this recipe. It had cream, I think. I never had the fava beans before. They’re delicious.”

“And the wine, do you like it?” My father asked again. “It’s from a winery I sometimes visit, in Alentejo. They make the finest wines.”

“Yes, Andrea told me you are an oenologist. Actually, one of our clients seems to know you. Xavier Breton, do you know him? He’s a big fan of your work.” Victor was a far cry from the moody CEO everybody was used to. If any of his employees could see him relaxed and making conversation like this, they wouldn’t believe it.

“I heard of him. He owns a winery near Paris.” My father turned to me. “How come you never told me you were working with Xavier Breton? I could’ve given you some pointers.”

“Clearly she didn’t need them, given her results. And on that subject, we should make a toast.” My mother said, raising her glass. “To our Andy and a job well done!”

We all raised our glasses and drank. I still had the glass on my lips when I heard my mom again. She spoke in a deviously calm fashion, with a smile on her lips.

“Now Victor, do tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

I somehow managed to keep myself from spraying the wine I had in mouth all over the table, but I still choked a little. Victor patted me on the back, his cheeks pink, as I tried to catch my breath. _Nice going, Mom._

“You had to wait for her to drink to ask, didn’t you? Couldn’t avoid the scene.” My brother spoke quietly, his head low, as he focused on his food.

“Well, I may not be the typical meddling Portuguese mother, but I do feel entitled to some drama.” My mother joked. “So, Victor, you were saying?”

“The very best.” Victor’s voice came out a little higher than usual, so he cleared his throat. “I care very much for Andrea.”

“And how long have you been dating?” Cristina asked with dreamy eyes. _You’re supposed to make them stop, not ask any more questions, Cristina._

“For about three months.” Victor said, reaching for his wine. He seemed cool and casual, but his jugular pulsing fast and hard told otherwise.

“Oh, so it’s recent. That’s why Andrea kept quiet all this time.” My mother smiled at me.

My father looked at us like we were speaking Klingon, surprised at the turn of events. He was a very bright man, but was also a bit naïve sometimes, completely oblivious to subtleties. An innocent soul, as my mother called him. Suddenly, he became somber.

“Son, I do hope you know what you are doing. Our Andy has been through enough.” He declared. I could just dig a whole and die there. My father just called Victor Lee, Loveland’s mogul and CEO of LFG, _son._

“I do.” Victor nodded, looking at me. “I plan on making your daughter very happy.”

“Do you know what I did to the last guy that hurt my sister?” Joshua suddenly asked, throwing Victor a threatening look.

“Josh!” Me and Cristina reprimanded in unison. Victor sipped his wine like nothing had happened.

“I do. I would’ve done the same thing. Except, I wouldn’t get caught.” He answered, matter-of-factly.

“So you know.” My mother concluded, a surprised smile on her face. Victor nodded. “Don’t worry, Josh. I don’t think he’s like Daniel at all.” She eyed Victor, like she was analyzing him. “Victor seems to be from a different breed altogether. He seems to be a man of honor.”

“He is.” I said, smiling at Victor, giggling internally when I saw him blush again.

“Well, my mother is the best judge of character at this table, perhaps of the entire city. If she approves, I do too.” Josh extended his hand for Victor to shake. Victor took it, torn between shyness and satisfaction.

“Thank you.” He answered, looking more relaxed.

“You can stop blushing now, Andrea. The awkward part is over.” My mother teased, and that made my cheeks burn even more. “Tell me, Victor, for how long do we have you in Portugal?”

“I’ll have to leave tomorrow. I have a rather busy schedule, I can’t take any more personal days.”

“Lovely. Since Victor took these days to come and support you, it’s only fair that you make the best of his time and take him to visit Lisbon, don’t you think?” My mother turned to me, smiling suggestively.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I would like to steal your daughter for the evening. I have something planned for us.”

My mother and Cristina exchanged glances, smiling.

“I don’t see why not.” My father chimed in. “You surely have better things to do than to entertain us old farts.”

“What do you think?” Victor turned to me.

“Wait, I do actually have a say in the matter?” I joked. “I would love to.” I smiled at Victor, caressing his knee under the table. Victor’s hand left his knife, holding my hand instead.

“Next time you two come here, we have to schedule a night out.” My brother chimed in, as Cristina nodded enthusiastically. “We can go to our old pub, you could watch my band perform, we could even convince Andrea to go on stage and sing and play the piano. She used to sing in our band, you know.”

“Now, that would be something to look forward to.” Victor’s eyes widened, as his interest peaked.

“Well, we can watch your band, but I will certainly not sing. Those days are over.” I warned.

“I’ll convince her to sing, don’t worry.” My brother whispered, winking at Victor.

“No you won’t!” I argued, as everybody started presenting reasons as to why I should sing.

Lisbon was incredibly sunny and warm that afternoon, despite being February. I took Victor to visit Belém and see our famous _Mosteiro dos Jerónimos_ , _Belém’s Tower_ , and the outstanding _Padrão dos Descobrimentos._ We enjoyed the sun sitting at a table near the riverbank, the Tejo River keeping us company, as we drank coffee and had some _pastéis de nata_ , a delicacy made of puff pastry and a silky custard-like cream.

Victor hummed as he ate his last piece of the confection, taking a sip of his coffee right after.

“You were right, Portugal is a lot warmer than Loveland.” He spoke as he turned towards the river to feel the breeze. He’d already taken off his jacket and tie, keeping only his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons of the collar undone. “Lisbon is a beautiful city.”

“I did ask you if you wanted to stop by your hotel to change.” I raised my eyebrows at Victor. “Are you too hot?”

“I’m fine.” He assured me. “Besides, if we went to my hotel room, we wouldn’t leave at all.” Victor smiled suggestively and got up, taking his cellphone from the table. “Come, let’s take a walk. I need some help digesting all the food that I ate.”

We watched the sunset touch the river as we sat on a park bench, holding hands. Victor was relaxed, happy, soft and I loved this side of him. He leaned on me, his nose brushing mine.

“Now it’s time for your surprise. Come, let’s go to the hotel.”

Victor was staying at the famous _Palácio Belmonte_ , located in Alfama, one of the most fashionable neighborhoods in Lisbon. It was already dark when we arrived, so I spotted the large quantity of fairy lights illuminating the suite’s terrace right away.

“Dinner will be served in 15 minutes, Sir.” A butler came to us. “Would you like to have a drink while you wait?”

“A brandy, please.” Victor answered, fully in CEO mode. “What would you like to drink?” He turned to me, his voice softening.

“Same.” The butler left and we sat at the exquisitely decorated table. The light of the candles gave Victor a dreamy look, and I started imagining myself being held in his strong arms, his mouth tasting my skin. Something inside me, down south, clenched a little.

“I love my surprise, thank you.” I said, trying to take my mind off it.

“This is not your surprise. This is just us having dinner. The surprise is after dinner.”

I spent the entire meal hanging onto the edge of my seat, although playing it extremely cool. We talked about the city, the things he loved the most, my memories of the place. As the waiters were clearing the table, Victor led me to his bedroom.

“Wait here,” He said, as he sat me on the bed.

He returned with a velvet box. Slightly larger than the ones for rings. I opened it. It was a white gold charm bracelet, which already included some charms: a small silver Eiffel Tower, a tiny bottle with sand in it, a snowflake adorned with small crystals and the letter V.

“Victor…” I whispered. It was too much.

“Give me your hand.” He gently took my wrist and secured the bracelet around it, softly touching the charms one by one. “The Eiffel Tower represents our trip to Paris and our first kiss, the sand in the bottle is actually from Dubai…”

“The snowflake represents our first Christmas together, and the V stands for… you?” I finished.

“The V stands for victory, you achieving what you have worked so hard for. The fact that it also stands for Victor is a happy coincidence. But maybe it will remind you of me when you look at it.” He smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around Victor, and he immediately placed his hands on my waist, bringing his face closer to mine.

“I don’t need a bracelet or a charm to think of you. You’re always on my mind as it is.” I said, brushing my nose against his. “Now… Does the surprise have a part two?” I whispered seductively in his ear, which made Victor take a deep breath.

“What do you have in mind?” His low voice rumbled in his chest.

“I don’t know…” I smiled mischievously at him, my fingers running down his chest. “I have been wanting to get rid of this for a while now.” I said, tugging at his shirt.

To the point as usual, Victor kissed me passionately, as he slowly laid me on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like Victor's first real encounter with Andrea's parents?  
> I decided to turn this story into a series. This will be part one. And it's almost over! So stay tuned for more! THINGS are gonna happen...  
> And if you may... Tell me what you thought about it below. I always love seeing your comments, it makes me want to do more and better!


	23. Nobel Material

I felt soft warm hands brushing the hair out of my face. Opening one eye, I took in my surroundings. The room was still dark, which meant that the sun wasn’t quite up yet. A soft familiar voice whispered in my ear.

“I’m going for a run, I’ll be back in an hour. Go back to sleep.”

I closed my eyes obediently, as Victor’s lips brushed softly against my hair, lulling me back to sleep.

I was greeted by the smell of pancakes when I walked into the kitchen, two hours later. Victor was humming by the stove, dripping batter in the skillet, looking fresh and pleased. He smiled as he watched me sit on the stool at the kitchen island, running my fingers through my wet curls.

“Good morning.” He greeted me as he handed me a mug with freshly brewed coffee.

I took a sip of the comforting drink. His coffee was strong and aromatic. I hummed as I felt it go down my throat.

“Hmmm. Thanks. And good morning.”

Victor already knew that I wasn’t very chatty before my morning coffee, so he would usually let me be until I had had at least one third of the mug. I watched him walk around the kitchen, his perfect buttocks moving as he walked and turned in front of the stove. After a short while, I had a beautiful plate of pancakes topped with raspberries, walnuts and maple syrup, my favorite.

“I have a late meeting today, I won’t be able to leave on time. I’ll have a driver take you here.” Victor spoke behind his newspaper, as he read the news.

“It’s fine. I have to go home today, anyway. Besides, I have that reunion with the Dean.”

“You’re going home today?” He peeked from behind the paper, eyebrow raised.

“Well, I have to at some point. I have been sleeping here for the last two nights already. I need to do laundry and stuff.”

“I have a washing machine and a cleaning lady. She could do that for you.”

“And let your cleaning lady get her hands on my undies? No way.” I joked.

“What’s so wrong with that?”

“Only you are allowed to touch my undies.” I used a playful dramatic voice.

Victor cleared his throat as he glanced at his wristwatch, and got up from his seat. I did the same.

“Keep it that way.” Victor came closer and softly slapped my butt. “We have to go.”

It had been two months since I completed my doctorate, and I was no longer an intern in LFG, as I took Ted’s position as an international business consultant. Although we never made an effort to hide our relationship from anyone at LFG, we didn’t talk openly about it either, except for Goldman and Diane. Victor was an extremely private person, and I didn’t want people treating me differently because I was dating the boss.

I arrived at my desk and found I already had another cup of coffee for me. I frowned at it, puzzled.

“Goldman brought it. He went to buy coffee for all of us.”

“Hmmm, nice going, Goldie. I can always use more coffee.” I said, opening up my laptop and checking my email.

“Ok, before you go all work no play mode, I want to share an idea with you.” I nodded and turned to Diane, giving her my attention. “So, Goldman wants to know if you want to go on a double date.”

“Wait, you and Goldman plus me and…” I trailed off, not wanting other people to hear me namedrop Victor’s name.

“Yes. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea, but _him_ on a double date? I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” I shook my head in disbelief. Victor? No way.

“Either way, Goldman will invite him himself. I was just asking because you are my friend, and you matter as much as he does.”

“And that’s very thoughtful of you.” I smiled. “Just don’t get your hopes up.”

My day went on between calls, clients and proposals. Miss Bates took my suggestion to heart and was preparing a fashion show, and even though she wasn’t my client, Victor asked me to help her out. So, every day I would get tons of emails with pictures or questions, that I obliged to answer.

Later in the afternoon, Goldman told me Victor wanted to see me.

“You called?” I said, opening the door that Goldman left ajar.

“Close the door behind you.” Victor said from behind his computer.

As I shut the door and turned to face him, Victor was already standing right behind me. I jumped a bit, startled.

“Seriously, a bell around that neck would be a wonderful idea.” I teased.

“You’re not having coffee.” He whispered, pulling me for a long kiss.

“Is that all you wanted?” I asked when he let my lips go.

“No.” He went for the desk and took out a set of keys. My car keys. “It’s parked at LFG’s parking lot, -2, letter C.”

I tried to grab the keys but he lifted his hand high, so I couldn’t reach them. I gave him a flat look.

“On one condition.” He continued. “You’ll meet me at my apartment after you’re done, and we’ll have dinner. Bring a bag of clean clothes.”

“Wow, you’re persistent.” I pretended to be upset. “You’ll call me when you’re done? My meeting will probably be over before yours.”

“That being the case…” He showed me my car keys. I noticed there was a card and another key on my keychain. “The keycard is for the gate and the garage. The key is for the front door. You can wait for me inside.”

“Mr. Lee… The keys to your kingdom?” I smiled.

“Quit being foolish and let me go to my meeting.” He pretended to be annoyed. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

The sun was turning orange when I arrived at Loveland University. Professor Carson, the dean, was already waiting for me at the gate. I was surprised by such a ceremonious reception.

“Good afternoon, Miss Jones. My name is Olive Carson, we spoke on the phone.” She shook my hand. Professor Carson was probably well into her fifties, but looked amazing for her age. Her olive skin was toned, and contrasted beautifully with her green eyes, and her beautiful dark brown hair was soft and silky. She took very good care of herself, it seemed.

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled. “I’m yet to understand exactly why I’m here…”

“Let’s have some tea in my office, and I’ll tell you.”

We walked into the imposing Faculty building. The wooden walls bared the pictures of the great minds the University harbored, and on a fancy plaque below, their name and feats. I was entranced looking at all these faces as I walked down the corridor, some I knew very well from my Economics books.

We sat in her elegantly decorated office, tea already waiting for us. She kindly poured me a cup, starting in a very soft, professional voice.

“So Miss Jones, it came to our attention that your doctorate thesis was published recently.”

“Yes…” I frowned, confused. “A few weeks ago.”

“One of our most esteemed professors is an acquaintance of Professor Williamson. He said the Professor was extremely impressed with your work. And we were pretty impressed too.” The Dean said, offering me a warm smile.

“Thank you.” I felt myself blush a bit. “Still I don’t understand what I’m doing here.”

“We want you to further your study. Under our wing, evidently. I’m here to offer you a position as Head Researcher at our University.” She spoke more assertively now, looking me in the eyes.

“It’s just my doctorate thesis. Yes, it got me a praise, but…”

“It’s promising, to say the least. Some would even say it’s Nobel material.” She declared. “The implications of your thesis will make many heads turn. And the fact that you already tested it and got good results only makes it more fascinating. We want to have you, and to be perfectly honest, other universities want you too. We wanted to be the ones to make the first offer, hoping the location is a factor in your decision, since you are currently living in Loveland.”

I stared at her, my mouth slightly open. Not the most professional attitude, I agree. But I became terrified when I heard those two startling words. Nobel material.

“I’m working at LFG.” I started refusing. “I have a new position, I have been promoted, I don’t see how…”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but as your work clearly shows, you will not be happy for long with a consulting position.” I was surprised. How did she know what my job was? “This is once in a lifetime opportunity, Miss Jones.”

She was absolutely right, of course. Most of my teachers had worked really hard to get noticed by universities and get a simple assisting teacher or research collaborator position, let alone what was being offered to me, Head Researcher. I would have my own team, call the shots, conduct the research as I saw fit. It was extremely pleasing to work with those companies and watch them grow, and although I still could all of that at LFG, this was MY project. MY baby.

“I have another thing to add, though. All our head researchers are required to… share their knowledge, so to speak. You will also be required to teach, even if only a few hours a week.”

I smiled. That wasn’t a disadvantage at all. I knew I would love the interaction.

“Miss Jones, I’m not expecting you to give me an answer right away. You’ll need to take many things into consideration before you give us your answer, and that is only wise. Besides, Mr. Lee is a big donor to our University, so we want you to depart in the best terms possible. Give me a call when you feel ready.” She said, handing me her card.

I drove to Victor’s home, my head reeling with the recent events. I was torn between excitement and guilt. Excitement because of the offer, something so new and enticing, a more dynamic job where I could wear jeans and sneakers to work and interact with live people, with a lot less stress, and still keep my mind fed with my investigation. I remembered how fun it was to read all those authors, to learn what was on their minds, and still have a saying on all that. It felt scary but also empowering, to have a thought of my own. Very different from the life I had left behind.

But I also felt guilty because of Victor. He helped me through it all, encouraged me and nurtured me, provided me comfort so I would be my best. I remembered right at the end, when I could barely sleep due to my constant focus to finish my thesis and get a good result, Victor would drop by with dinner, sometimes take me to bed when I fell asleep at the computer while he was there. Victor trusted my work, offered me Ted’s position, choosing me instead of more seasoned workers, and I was leaving him stranded. I felt like I was returning a handmade gift. I couldn’t do that.

I rang the bell when I got at the gate of his private condo. No need to use the keycard if he was at home. No answer. I opened it myself and got it.

I used the key to enter Victor’s apartment, placing the keys on top of Mr. Claw’s aquarium, poking the glass to greet him. I smiled, still not believing Victor had kept the lobster I rescued from the steaming pot as a pet.

“Hello, my crustacean friend. I see you were fed already.” I spoke to him, as I watched him walk a bit towards the sound of my finger on the glass.

Then I smelled something. Something delicious. And that brought my attention to the sound of something sizzling.

And yes, there was Victor, focused on the pan on the stove, already in his sweatpants and sweater, glasses on the bridge of his nose. I ran my hand down his back, and he reached his hand back to touch me.

“Why didn’t you open the gate, if you were home?” I said, coming to his side, to see what he was cooking. Veggie stir fry.

“What’s the point? You have the key.” He glanced at me. “Go get yourself comfortable, dinner will be ready in ten.”

“Ok. Don’t set the table, I’ll do it.” I said, taking my bag to his bedroom.

After changing into my leggings and a baggy sweater, I went to the kitchen to get what I needed to set the table. Victor was already serving the food in plates, a glass of wine already waiting for me.

“How was your day?” Victor asked as he sipped his wine. “What did the Dean want?”

“She offered me a job. I think I’m going to say no.” I decided at the spur of the moment, not wanting to disappoint him.

“What kind of job?” He looked at me over his glasses, not missing my nervous hand playing with the charms of my bracelet.

“As Head Researcher.” I answered like I didn’t care at all. “They read my thesis, want me to continue the study.”

“Tell me exactly what she said.” Victor asked, sitting straight on his chair. All business.

“Well, she started grooming me a bit, took me to her office, we had tea, told me my study was promising, Nobel material, the whole nine yards of adulation. You know the drill.”

“And you’re saying no.” He confirmed, looking at me confusedly.

“I don’t know. I’m happy where I am. I don’t want to leave LFG.” I said, poking a mushroom with my fork, maybe a bit harder than I should. “How was your meeting?”

“Boring, compared to yours.” He was still watching me closely. “But it ended sooner than I expected, I have reached an impasse with Cooper, we may have to drop the funding. He won’t agree with anything I suggest. Maybe I should tell him I have Nobel material working for me.” He teased.

I took the dirty plates from the table, giving him a faint smile. Victor followed me with the glasses, filling mine again while he waited for me to load the dishwasher.

“So… Nobel material.” He started, his voice soft, as he handed me my glass of wine.

“Oh, she meant nothing with that, she was trying to woo me, that’s all.”

“We both know that’s unlikely.” He looked me in the eye. “Why are you not taking that job?”

“I just started in my new position. Ted’s position, that you gave me instead of a lot of people that probably deserved it too. I can’t leave, not after all the support you gave me, and all the trust you put in me. It would be almost like cheating.” I finally confessed. Victor put his glass on the counter, pulling me into his arms.

“I remember you telling me how your ex kept you on the ground, not wanting to let you fly. He discouraged you from taking your doctorate, made you work at his family’s company just to keep you close. Do you think I’m like that?” I turned my gaze to Victor. He seemed apprehensive.

“It’s different, I’m choosing this.” I corrected him.

“Because of me. I don’t want that. Do you want to take the job?”

I said nothing.

“Silence usually means yes.” He concluded. “And if you want to know my honest opinion, you’d be an idiot if you didn’t.” I rested my head on his chest, not wanting to talk. “I’m not Daniel. Don’t turn me into him. Take the job, if that’s what you really want.”

He was absolutely right. I was putting myself in the people-pleaser position, disregarding what I felt. I had accepted every kind of crap Daniel threw at me, just to keep the relationship going, and was now putting myself in the very same position. But Victor wasn’t Daniel.

“You’re right.” I said, after a while. “I should take it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“Finally.” Victor gave me a soft smile. “Welcome back.”

“I’m sorry.” I said, burying my face even deeper in his chest. “You are not like him. You are nothing like him. I know that, Victor, please don’t think that I don’t.”

“On a scale from one to ten, how stupid do you feel right now?” I sighed, not wanting to answer. I felt like a ten, of course. “Contrary to your ex, I want to see you succeed. I take pride in all your achievements, and I support anything that brings a smile to that silly little face. Got it?”

I beamed at him. God, I loved that man so much.

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have decided and here it is! Andrea will be a Head Researcher and University teacher!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay of chapters, I can't make a single promise and fate will make me break it...  
> Let's hope things run smoothly now!


	24. Unfinished business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Bright lights and cityscapes by Sara Bareilles  
> In your eyes by Peter Gabriel

When I was ten, my piano teacher organized a small contest for students. It should be pretty small, but the unexpected happen. One of my piano teacher’s friends, Matteo Mancini, an acclaimed pianist, was in the jury.

By that time all I could think about was piano, school being a secondary obligation. I lived and breathed to tickle that ivory and turn it into song, and my ambition was to be such a great pianist as the acclaimed Mancini, so obviously I was a huge fan, and it was an honor to play for him.

Decided, I prepared myself for the big day. I was going to play one of my favorite pieces, one I recently just started to master: _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ by Tchaikovsky. I rehearsed night and day, stopping only to address my daily obligations, such as school and meals and sleep. I really wanted to win, but most of all, I wanted to prove Mr. Mancini my worth, show him my talent, maybe get some advice for my future career.

My brother wasn’t as passionate about music as I was. Ironically enough, since he was the one that ended up with a musical career, as I took a major turn towards Economics. But by that age, he was learning the bass pretty much because my mom made him, and he couldn’t care less about lessons or rehearsals. And one day, he was really bored, nagging me to go with him to the greenhouse and play treasure hunt, hiding random stuff in the soil of my mother’s vases.

When he asked and I said no, sitting on my piano, stubbornly practicing until it sounded perfect even with my eyes closed. He decided to convince me in another way: by being extremely, utterly annoying. And that drove me insane. I had my drive, my ambition, and I needed to follow through with it.

This passion that I had, the one that made me go the extra mile to achieve success, was fortunately one I had brought with me to my work, making me able to complete my doctorate, get a new job, and see my clients succeed as well.

And I walked out of Victor’s limo with pride, watching what a great job Miss Bates had done with hosting her fashion show, the one I had proposed to her months ago, before Victor and I were even a couple.

Although I didn’t work at LFG anymore, Miss Bates asked me if I could still give my opinion on some aspects concerning the planning of the whole show, and I gladly took that task, answering emails and offering advice when needed. In return, Miss Bates offered me one of the gowns designed for the show, and a place as a guest of honor at her reception.

I felt like a princess in that tule dark blue ball gown dress, with white Swarovski crystals covering the halter backless bodice and drawing constellations on the skirt. Victor took my hand and led me to the white carpet, where paparazzi and reporters were to meet us, just as I had advised Miss Bates to have.

Miss Bates was already at the door to greet us, her smile a mile wide.

“Andrea! Victor! So nice to see you both!” She said, shaking both our hands. “Sweetie, you look so beautiful in that dress! You’ll be the most beautiful woman in here!” Miss Bates said, and I gave a discreet semi twirl, expressing my happiness.

“Thank you for your generosity, Miss Bates.” I thanked her, smiling. “It’s astonishing. I have no words to express my gratitude.”

“Oh, Andrea, I’m the one without words!” She touched my shoulder lovingly. “I would never have the courage to prepare something so big, if not for your encouragement. And it’s going so well!” She shook her hands, acting giddy. “Well, I want you both to enjoy yourselves. Get a drink, the show will begin soon. I have some other guests to greet!”

She left us and said something to the waiter, pointing at us. Soon enough, both me and Victor were sipping champagne.

“Miss Bates is absolutely right.” Victor whispered in my ear. “You are the most beautiful woman in the room.”

“Oh, stop it.” I blushed, giving him a discreet playful nudge. “You seem to be unusually left alone, don’t know many people here?”

“No, not my usual area of bus…” And just like that he froze, his eyes following something behind me. Suddenly, I heard a chirpy voice behind me.

“Victor!”

I barely had the time to move away. Before I knew it, a very tiny woman almost jumped to Victor’s arms. He was suddenly pale, his usual poker face in place, looking down at the woman.

“Mia.” He said in a hoarse voice, clearing his throat right after. “You’re organizing the fashion show?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed, an excited look on her slightly childish face. “We had some fierce competition for this project, but Miss Bates signed in immediately when she knew we used to work together.”

And then the pieces all fit together, the proverbial coin dropped, the bigger picture came to frame. This was the producer. The love he never got to live. Victor’s unfinished business. I quickly noticed my mouth dropped a bit with surprise and composed myself. I smiled placidly, trying not to give out my real feelings. Whether we admit it or not, we all have our social walls. Victor’s was his emblematic poker face, mine was a serene smile, which I took from Dr. Mariana.

“Good for you.” Victor concluded the subject, turning to me. “Andrea, this is Mia Carter, LFG funded her company a few years back.”

“Nice meeting you.” I said, shaking her hand.

“And Mia, this is Andrea….” Victor paused shortly, giving me a loving look. “My girlfriend.”

Mia’s childish eyes open very wide, her mouth forming a perfect O. She shook my hand even harder.

“You have a girlfriend?” She looked at Victor, shaking my hand so hard I feared she would dislocate my shoulder. “So nice to meet you! You can call me MC.” She said with a slightly high-pitched voice, hugging me. My serene smile was replaced by an uneasy frown.

“Let go of her, dummy.” Victor reprimanded. “You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She let go of me blushing. “It’s just that I’ve known Victor for a long time, and he was usually so lonely… I’m glad you found each other.” She smiled, and noticed my dress. “Your dress is so beautiful!”

“Thanks, it’s actually from one of the designers, and with Miss Bates amazing fabric.” I said, moving slightly to make the crystals shine under the light.

“Of course, you’re Andrea!” Her face lightened up. “Miss Bates talks a lot about you. The whole show was your idea! And I loved all your suggestions, by the way. You would be a great producer!” Her face turned serious all of a sudden, a decided look in her eyes. “You must wear that dress of yours on the catwalk! It’s a masterpiece, and we’d end the show with a sweet loving note.”

My eyes widened. _Hell no. Over my dead body._

“I don’t think that’s a really good idea…” I started.

“It’s a brilliant idea! Miss Bates will love it!” I tried to refuse again, but she simply wouldn’t let me. “I’ll talk to her and then I’ll let you know when to go on stage! I have to go now, but I’ll see you soon!”

Victor chuckled as she left. I just stood there, and I bet my mouth formed a perfect O.

“She’s stubborn. That’s what got her the funding in the first place.” He chimed in.

I didn’t reply, the wheels still turning inside my head. Did I agree to be on stage?

“All you need is a drink.” Victor said, handing me another glass of champagne. “But not too many. You don’t want to stumble on your dress.” He teased. “She’s right. You have been the catalyst for this event. And everybody should see how beautiful you look.”

After a while, we were asked to take a seat to watch the show. And it was a huge hit. I could easily recognize some big names of the fashion industry sitting there, watching in amazement the beautiful creations with the fabrics made by Miss Bates company. After a while, Mia came to our spot to call us backstage. I walked with her, never letting go of Victor’s hand.

Miss Bates pulled me immediately behind the curtain, her eyes glimmering.

“Thank you so much, Andrea. Thank you for being so bold that day and showing an old woman that she can still have spunk! These last months were the most exciting of my life! Thank you!” She said as she held my hand.

I glanced at Victor, standing at the corner next to the closed curtain, and Mia walking by him, towards us. Suddenly she tripped on a cable on the ground, and Victor reached out to grab her before she hit the ground. She blushed, standing up, and he looked at her, still holding her shoulders. And the look in his eyes made time stand still for me. There was deep emotion swimming in those grey pools. It was love. The love he never got to live.

The searing pain in my heart made me remember the pain I felt when my brother accidentally closed the piano lid hard on my fingers, as he tried to convince me to play with him in the greenhouse. I remember going to the hospital in extreme pain, my fingers being taped together, my chance of showing my talent to the famous pianist ruined. Decades after, the thought of my missed chance still made my eyes sting. Missing that show was my unfinished business. Victor’s unfinished business was Mia.

And as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes ever so slowly, it dawned on me. No matter how much I loved him, no matter how much he thought he loved me, there would always be her, perfect, immaculate, because they really never spent the time to find each other’s flaws. She would always be in his mind, flawless, as I stood by his side. He was giving me his heart, but it wasn’t really his to give. It was hers.

The emotions flooded my senses, and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as the curtain opened and I was led to the stage with Miss Bates. Miss Bates’ eyes were brimming with tears as well, so my sadness remained unnoticed. By everyone but Victor.

As I got back from the stage, he caught my arm, watching me closely.

“Is something wrong?” He frowned slightly.

“No.” I croaked, not able to stop a tear from falling down my cheek. “Just got a little emotional.”

I should’ve known Victor wasn’t going to believe me. Displeased with my answer, he took my hand and led me to a secluded place backstage, where we could be alone.

“What’s the matter? Tell me.” He held my chin so I would look him in the eye, but I avoided his gaze, unconsciously trying to release myself from his grip. “Why won’t you look at me?” His eyes were focused but his voice betrayed him, showing me how much my evasiveness had hurt.

I kept my eyes down, and another tear fell. Victor let go of me, poker face in place, cold voice in action.

“Would you like to go back to the hotel?” Victor straightened up.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.” I took a deep breath, not wanting to cry anymore and make a scene.

“Wipe your tears before we go.” His voice sounded cold again. Its iciness hit my heart.

The engine running was the only sound heard inside the limo. We sat apart from each other, both staring at our windows, a huge gap and an emotional wall between us.

Once in our hotel bedroom, I started taking my dress off, undoing the button of my halter top. Victor sat on the bed and removed his shoes. He spoke as he undid his tie.

“This is because of Mia.” He confirmed almost in a whisper, letting the tie fall loose on his fingers. “I didn’t know she would be there.”

“I suspected as much.” I said, unzipping my dress, letting it fall on the ground.

“I did nothing wrong.” He said a bit louder, rolling the tie and placing it on the nightstand. “I stood by your side. I held your hand.”

“I know.” I whispered, taking my black satin nightgown from my bag, letting it slide over my naked body.

“Then why do I feel like I’m being punished!?” He raised his voice slightly, unable to contain his frustration.

I sat on the bed, my back to him, tears threatening to flood again. I couldn’t help but let out a nervous sob, as I saw my tears hit the expensive white carpet.

I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, and raised my head to look at him.

“Don’t hide from me.” His eyes were begging. “Talk to me.”

I took a deep breath, trying to convey my feelings in an orderly, comprehensible fashion.

“I saw how you looked at her.” My voice failed me, and I cleared my throat. “When she almost fell. You still love her. You may be with me, and I believe you love me, but you’ll always love her more. Unfinished business takes a huge part of our hearts, Victor, no matter how much we try to walk around it. I may spend my life at your side, loving you, but the truth is, I will never be able to compete with her.”

Victor stared at me with wide eyes, taking in what I just told him. Suddenly he kneeled close to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waste.

“There is no competition.” His eyes were earnest. “And even if there was, you’d always win. My unfinished business, as you put it, was finished the moment I met you. I will always love you more.”

Another tear escaped from my eye. I remained silent, not knowing what to do with his words.

“If you can’t believe my words...” His face came closer, his lips brushing against mine. “Just let me show you.”

His kiss was more than just a kiss. It entailed all that he felt and failed to explain. He was actively expressing himself with his lips and his hands, holding my body tight. My body melted under his touch, as was usual. But my heart also melted, and any shred of doubt I had easily faded away, as he deepened the kiss.

“Dummy…” He spoke into my lips. “Do you believe me now?”

I wasn’t going to answer him. I wanted more. I always wanted more of him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him again, igniting a fire in both of us. He became hungrier, his hands alive on my body, his fingers covering every inch of skin they could under my nightgown. I felt the soft fabric rise over my body as he took it off, his trained eyes on my naked breasts.

“Take my shirt off.” He almost pleaded in a low voice, dark eyes on mine.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, his breath becoming deeper the further down I went, his yearning more and more visible under the fabric of his pants. He let his grey eyes flutter with pleasure when my hands touched his chest, and his breath hitched when they came down to unbuckle his belt.

He took me like I was his, and like he was mine, like he had no other choice, like his life depended on it. And as the world faded to black and back to color again, as we shook in each other’s arms, I had no doubt in my mind. I truly loved him, and he truly loved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and let me know if this is still working... A writer becomes very insecure sometimes... And I'm no exception.
> 
> My eternal gratitude to my friend Roxie for putting up with my tangents and doing an awesome job reviewing my work.
> 
> Part one is almost, almost over... Stay tuned for more! Lots of love, beautiful people!!


	25. The Ghosts of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm so excited about this!
> 
> Recommended music:
> 
> Two way - KT Tunstall and James Bay  
> Stronger - Kelly Clarkson

“You should move in with me.” Victor stated casually, while sipping his morning coffee.

I almost choked on my toast.

“W-what?” I stuttered. Where was this coming from, all of a sudden?

“Haven’t had enough coffee yet?” He teased, smiling, peeking inside my mug. “It’s only reasonable, you barely sleep at your apartment anyway, you spend all your time here, you might as well save the rent money and just come live here.”

“Well, if it’s the fiscally responsible thing to do.” I said, ironically. “Besides, the reason I sleep here all the time is because you keep insisting that I do. I wouldn’t mind spending a few nights at my apartment.” I argued back. “You probably could use the break.”

“I didn’t say I want you to spend more nights at your apartment, I was saying I want you to spend all nights here.” Victor sounded frustrated. “Do you really stay the night just because I insist?”

“I did not say that.” I answered softly while taking the dirty breakfast dishes away. I wanted to avoid that conversation so bad.

And Victor apparently caught up on that, seemingly dropping the subject altogether, his eyes trained on his phone. However, I could see his eyebrows slightly furrowed, and that usually meant he was churning some thought in that thick head of his. I sighed.

“Look, this is all very new and it’s a bit weird.” I tried to make him see my perspective. “There’s so much we haven’t even discussed yet… I mean, for now, it’s casual, if we get tired of each other we can go spend some time on our own. If I start living here, you’ll have me in your hair all the time. Besides, we don’t even really know that much about each other, never discussed how we will split the bills…”

“What bills?” He looked confused. “You mean utilities? We’re not roommates, and I don’t need you to pay for those.”

“Well, I want to contribute too. You shouldn’t be supporting me just because you’re rich. See, we really should be discussing these things before acting rashly.”

“Where do you see yourself two years from now?” Victor asked out of the blue, in all seriousness. I blinked at him.

“What, is this a job interview?” I joked. He didn’t laugh.

“Where do you see yourself two years from now?”

I couldn’t see why he was asking, but I was sure it was important. I tried my best to answer.

“I don’t know, honestly.” I said, softly, hoping I could calm some of the inner turmoil I could feel in him. “If someone told me two years ago that I would have gone through all of this… The abuse, the coma, coming to Loveland, my new job, my doctorate, you… I wouldn’t believe it.”

Victor watched me carefully, poker face in place. And for the first time in a long time, I couldn’t read his eyes.

“Alright.” He said, getting up and walking to the door. “Do you need a ride to the University?”

“Thanks, I’m taking my car, I need to…” And with that, I heard the door close behind him, leaving me talking to myself. And I wondered if we had actually been fighting. I simply couldn’t tell.

My routine at the university was a very simple one. During most mornings I would teach, and the afternoons were reserved for the research and occasional meetings with partners. I was thankful for the quiet morning, because I couldn’t focus at all, remembering every single sentence of our discussion, trying to see where things could have gone sour. Eventually, not able to find an answer, I stopped altogether.

After lunch, I went to my office to make a few phone calls regarding the new partnerships we were having at the moment. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on my door. It was Olive Carson, the Dean.

“Andrea, may we have a word?” She said, peeking from the door.

“Of course, come in, sit down.” I said, putting my phone down. “How can I help?”

“We have to discuss this new media exposure you’ve been having, regarding your relationship with Victor Lee.” She started, choosing her words carefully.

“Media exposure?” I frowned.

“Look, I know this is a very sensitive issue, and evidently you are not to blame for what happened to you, but no matter how unfair that exposure is, it is still exposure. And since your name is connected to the University’s now, it is our duty to make sure your exposure doesn’t reflect badly on us. As you understand, sooner or later we’ll have to make our professional relationship official and look for patrons to invest in your research, and any bad publicity will be prejudicial.”

“I’m sorry, Olive, I really don’t follow. What exactly are you talking about?” By that time, I was more than confused, I was starting to get scared.

“You haven’t seen it yet?” Olive asked. “That gossip magazine, _Loveland’s Juiciest_ , published a whole article about you and your boyfriend. Apparently, you caught their attention at that fashion show. I personally choose to steer clear from that kind of literature, but when one of my researchers is involved… I have to pay attention.”

“Wait, _Loveland’s…_ ” My mind was reeling. “Ok, yes, me and Victor are in a relationship. Why would the patrons care for that?”

“Well, Mr. Lee spoke on your behalf when you defended your thesis. Some people may think his opinion was… biased.”

“And the results may be discredited.” I concluded, rubbing my forehead in distress. This was not happening. It simply couldn’t be happening.

“And affect our funding exponentially.” She added. “The abuse story is not helping either. I know your boyfriend is a very influential person, and he’s known to be extremely protective of his privacy… Maybe you can talk to him, see if you can make this matter go away, or at least contain it.”

I froze at her words. Did she say abuse? Did that magazine do a background check on me, and shared my abuse with the world? I got up in a hurry, preparing to leave.

“I’ll see what I can do.” I said, quickly gathering my things. “Do you mind if we finish this conversation later? I need to leave urgently. Please close the door behind you.”

Not waiting for her reply, I bolted to the closest magazine stand and bought a copy of the damn magazine. I held it with shaky hands, in my car, too scared to find out what was written.

I should have realized that the moment the paparazzi saw me with Victor, I would be a person of interest. After all, he was known to be the most desirable bachelor in Loveland that never gave any woman a second look. Obviously, they would be all over us. I was bound to end up under the limelight.

The article was titled _Ice King or King of Hearts_ , and it spoke of how honorable and romantic Victor was, choosing to give his heart to true love, disregarding social status or background. And, to make it even more compelling and thorough, there was an entire page dedicated to me, with incredibly accurate facts. The author knew everything about me, my parents, my hobbies, and wrote a tear-jerking story about my abuse, including a picture of Daniel and the exposure it all had in the media back in Portugal, since he was the son of one of the most notorious bankers in Portugal.

My trauma, my darkest part of my life was right in front of me, printed in an elegant font, with pretty pictures to illustrate it. All that I had run from when I left Portugal had followed me to Loveland.

Unsure of what to do, I decided to go to my apartment to try and calm myself down before I did anything else. I couldn’t stay in that parking lot, making a scene. But I still had to fix this mess, and only one person could help me. But before I even considered talking to him, I needed to ground myself.

Victor seemed to have sensed my trouble, because as I drove home, he called me. At the time I was still a bit shaken, so I silenced my phone and dropped it on the passenger seat, deciding I would talk to him when I got home.

By the time I left the car, although a bit shaky, I had a plan. I would calm myself down, try and talk to my mother, and then call Victor and see what could be done. I had achieved so much already, I just needed to face this. Maybe now the world wouldn’t see me as just a victim. I just needed to be strong. I just needed a plan.

But no plan in the world could prepare me for what was coming next.

As I got to my floor, I saw a very familiar silhouette leaning on my door. And when that voice spoke to me in Portuguese, I knew my nightmare was far from being over.

“Hello, doll. Long time no see.” I heard Daniel speak in Portuguese.

I went to my purse to get my phone. _Shit!_ I had left it in the passenger seat. In my car. Downstairs.

_Ok, Andrea. Calm down. Be smart._

“What are you doing here?” I asked in English, hoping someone would overhear me. “I don’t want you here.”

“Yet you speak English, our love language.” He answered in English. Daniel always insisted that I spoke English with him when we dated, it gave him a sense of… status. I hated that. “I told you, love, I had to see you. I missed you.”

“I have no interest in seeing you.” I tried to assert, although my heart was tight with fear. “Go away, Daniel.”

“Why? Why deny something so beautiful? Our love is cosmical, karmical, Andrea! No one can get in between us. Not even that boyfriend of yours.”

“So that’s how you found me?” I asked, my voice hoarse. “Some reporter told you where I was?” I paused, taking a deep breath. Still, I couldn’t help but grit my teeth hard in anger. “Our cosmic love, as you say, ended the moment you beat me to a pulp and left me in a coma.”

“No, no.” He laughed, shaking his head. “You’re not being fair, my love.” His sweet voice, his _Let me patch you up after I beat you_ voice made me sick to my stomach. “You were trying to end it long before that, and you know it. I know I made a mistake, and no day goes by that I don’t think about it. But I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

I remained silent, trying to calculate my next move. I couldn’t go to my apartment, risking Daniel coming inside and hurting me in the secrecy of closed doors. I couldn’t run away either. No. Running away was not an option.

“My love for you is so big, can’t you see that?” He continued. “I sacrificed myself, I set you free. I gave you what you wanted, a chance to see how life would be without me. But I always knew you’d come back. When that reporter came to talk to me about our past, I knew that was your way of coming closer, you still want me. Why else would you send for me like that?” Daniel took a step closer. I reacted, taking a step back. “Come on, love, you know you missed me.”

“Are you high on something?” I laughed bitterly, not believing what I was hearing. This was another taste of crazy. “Listen to me carefully, Daniel, I don’t want you here. In fact, if you were living in another galaxy, you’d still be too close to me for my liking. Get out of here, before I call the police.”

Daniel’s sweet expression dissolved into an angry one. That was the real Daniel I knew, the one he only showed to the people he wanted to subdue. He gave me a snarly smile.

“Go ahead. It isn’t a crime to visit a friend. You’ll just make me want to come back for more.” Suddenly he was a lot closer, grabbing my arm. “You’re mine, Andrea.” He had a threatening look. “You belong to me. Don’t think you can run away from me just like that.” He whispered in my ear. “Wherever you go, I will always find you.”

“Do not touch me!” I yanked my arm from Daniel’s grip, but he was faster. Before I had any time to react, he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against my door hard. I lost my breath for a moment.

“Now, why don’t we go inside? Be a good pussy and serve me some coffee, maybe with some ass on the side.” He whispered in my ear, his disgusting breath and maniacal voice making something break inside me.

“I said.” I threatened, calmly. “Let. Go. Of. Me.”

“And what if I don’t? What’s a weak pussy like you going to do to stop me?”

Back in the day, his words would make me shrink, and act in repulse or disgust. But I was flooded with a sudden clarity I had never felt before. Not wasting any time, I punched him hard on the jaw, slamming my foot hard on his chest afterward, making him fly back and slam against the floor hard. He instinctively assumed a fetal position on the floor, trying hard to catch a breath. My kick must’ve cracked a couple of ribs, at least.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked by someone else’s body. Strong steady hands held my shoulders. And suddenly I realized that, when I was smacking Daniel, I had heard someone call my name.

“Did he hurt you?” Familiar grey eyes met mine. What was Victor doing here?

“I’m fine.” I said, releasing myself from his protection. “Daniel was just leaving, weren’t you sweetheart?” I asked, my voice dripping sarcasm.

“Just remember, doll.” Daniel threatened again, as he wiped some blood from his lip. “I broke you once. I can do that again.”

Victor turned to face him, his expression one I had never seen before. He looked like he was about to commit murder, his eyes fiery with anger. I grabbed his arm, squeezing it gently. He looked at me, and seeing me calm, he relaxed a little as well.

“You know, I thought you did break me. And I hated you for that.” I paused, and noticed the smirk Daniel gave me, pleased to have had such an effect on me. “But it turns out, I was wrong. You didn’t break me. I started over again.” I came a little closer, feeling Victor’s watchful eyes on me. “And I overcame all that you did to me. I created a bigger and better life for myself, and discovered I am stronger than I think and wiser than I look. But most important of all, I realized you can’t break me, not really. The only power you have over me is the one that I give you.”

Daniel’s expression was both of surprise and anger. He wanted to see me scared and helpless. He would find none of that in me. Thanks to my friends, my family, and Victor, I was strong again. More than I ever was. I felt unbreakable.

“I used to be terrified of you. You used to haunt my dreams, make me wake up in a cold sweat. And now that I can see you, the real you… You’re not scary anymore. You are pathetic. Trying to make people love you by using torture, because you don’t feel worthy of love. Trying to break them because you feel inferior, because, deep down, you know how pitiful you are.”

Daniel was a pathetic mess on the floor, blood mixing with tears of rage. I walked to my door, getting the key from my purse to open it. “Go back to Portugal. We’re done here.”

“I decide that! I decide when it’s over!” I heard his voice coming towards me. I turned back to defend myself if necessary, but saw nothing but Victor’s back, who had come between us.

“Listen to me carefully.” Victor warned. Daniel and Victor were about the same height, and still Victor towered over him dangerously. His eyes were menacing and full of rage, his expression feral, his tone clearly indicating he was not one to mess with. “You should be very careful. You may think your deeds will go unpunished, but I am watching you. I have been watching you for a while. And I know exactly what kind of scum you are.”

Victor paused, watching Daniel’s reaction. Daniel immediately shrunk another two inches under his hostile stare.

“If you come near her, if you even dare to be in the same city as her, I will make sure that your existence is pure torture, to say the least. I will find out about all your crimes, and I will make sure you pay dearly for them, bringing you agony ten times worse than what you caused. I will be your judge and executioner. I will make sure that, after I’m done to you, you are simply too weak, too helpless to hurt anyone else. That is my promise to you. And I always keep my promises.”

Daniel’s face was bright red, tears rolling down his face, his fists clenched in anger. But Daniel was a coward, so he would not dare face someone that would actually fight back. He slowly backed away, mumbling some empty threats, leaving us alone.

Without a second look back, I opened the door to my apartment and went in, Victor following me. As soon as I heard the click of the door closing, I found myself caught in a tight and warm embrace.

“He didn’t hurt me.” I whispered. “I’m fine.”

“I will be the judge of that.” I heard Victor’s hoarse voice close to my ear.

“Thanks for being here.” I released myself from his embrace, my hand running through his tie. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t answer any of my calls. I went to the university looking for you. Something happened.” Victor hesitated.

“The article about us. I already know. That’s why I came home.”

“I will take care of this.” Victor’s hands held my shoulders tight, as if to steady me. “This reporter… She’s out of a job, I guarantee.” The fury in his eyes almost made me feel sorry for those who would meet it. I almost feared for that reporter.

“The Dean says that this may hurt my research. The exposure… The fact that you and I are dating… may discredit my work.” I said, my voice hoarse.

“It won’t happen.” He looked me in the eyes, silently making the promise. “They are going to collect all the unsold magazines tonight. And we’ll take legal action against the publisher. We have a meeting with the lawyers tomorrow.” He looked at me, taking me in his arms again. “This won’t hurt you any more than it already has, I promise you. You can tell the Dean it has been taken care of. I’ll call her if you want to.”

“No…” I said, rubbing my forehead in distress. “I’ll talk to her. Thank you.”

Victor grabbed my hand and put it down, leaning his forehead against mine instead.

“We’ll get through this. Don’t worry.” He looked at me with soft eyes. “I’m here.”

I ran my hand over his cheek lovingly. Yes, he was here. I just couldn’t muster the happiness for it at that moment. I felt tired and numb. Victor looked at me with worried eyes.

“Let’s go home.” He said, holding me closer. “You need to rest. This was a stressful day.”

“I…” I sighed. “I prefer sleeping here today, if you don’t mind.”

Victor looked at me with a pained and confused expression.

“I’m not rejecting you.” I said, placing my hands on his chest, like I could somehow placate him. “I need this time to myself. I need to gather my thoughts. I am so thankful for your help, and I love you, but I need to be alone. I can think better when I’m alone.”

Victor seemed to relax slightly, although he didn’t look exactly pleased. He clearly didn’t understand it, but he was trying. He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

“Just remember, you don’t need to do things alone. I’m right here. I will always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, this was super fun to write! Andrea deserved serious closure on this matter. I hope I did it justice!


	26. The Rube Goldberg Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music:
> 
> Angel By The Wings - Sia  
> I Love you - Billie Eilish

Since I can remember, I have been fascinated with Rube Goldberg machines, even before I knew what they were called. A Rube Goldberg machine is also known as a chain reaction machine, which is basically a complicated contraption that requires a certain number of actions, one always leading to another, to obtain a single, usually very simple, purpose. It’s inventor, Rube Goldberg, invented them for comic purposes, but I was fascinated by how it seemed to represent the way fate affects our lives, should such a thing exist.

Because if fate was a real thing, there was a reason why I quit the piano and decided to take Economics instead. And my change of career led to me meeting Daniel, and falling in love with him. Which, of course, led to the abuse, and me coming to Loveland to change my life. Simultaneously, that also led to me taking my doctorate, as well as my internship in LFG, and meeting Victor.

If fate was a real thing, there was a reason why my car broke down in the middle of the main avenue that rainy night, and a reason for Victor to stop and help me instead of moving along. There was a reason for him to startle me in the coffee room and make me spill coffee all over myself, because otherwise he wouldn’t have asked for me to present my own reports, and I wouldn’t have argued with him and wouldn’t have tried to quit the job, and Victor would’ve gone to Creekwood by himself, and we wouldn’t get to know each other, or fall in love.

Of course, believing in fate is always a nice thought. Even if we make mistakes, we can say it was fate. It was meant to be that way, because if we didn’t mess up, this or that wouldn’t have happened. Even the faultiest of actions can be seen as part of the Rube Goldberg machine, and we can cut ourselves some slack. It is faulty when we look at it closely. But if we look at the bigger picture, after the complicated contraption does its job, it fits perfectly. Its purpose is clear.

Unless, of course, the contraption leads to an unwanted result. That is a new kind of scary.

My presence in that fashion show seemed to be the push on the button of another Rube Goldberg machine, leading to a series of events, and I still couldn’t put my finger on all of them. As far as I was concerned, the contraption was still in motion, one event leading to the other. It began at the show, which probably caused a paparazzi to see me, which piqued the interest of that reporter who wrote the article, which lead to… this.

The morning after the article, I spoke with the Dean, reassuring her that the situation would be dealt with. Since Victor Lee was one of the people involved, she was relieved almost immediately, knowing he wouldn’t possibly let anything escape his watchful eye. After my classes and a brief meeting with my research team, I headed to LFG to meet the lawyers, and see what could be done about this whole thing.

I arrived at LFG to find Victor already in the conference room with the lawyers.

“Gentleman, please inform Miss Jones of what you believe we should do.” Victor ordered as I sat down. He was in CEO mode, bossy, poker face in place.

“We believe we may sue them for violation of privacy.” One of them turned to me. “Your abuse is a serious matter, and we can allege that the fact that they interviewed your abuser actually gave him the idea to try to reconnect with you.”

“Oh my God. Please don’t remind me.” I held my head between my hands.

Victor gave me a reassuring look. It made me feel safer, and I relaxed.

“We have to say, however, this may not work.” The other lawyer advised. “But the consequences of a lawsuit, even if the publisher is deemed not guilty of the charges, will be disastrous for them. We are talking about legal expenses, long days in court, not to mention no one will want to have anything to do with the company that crossed LFG’s CEO.”

“They will lose all their investors and go bankrupt.” I concluded. They all nodded, apparently pleased that I understood it. “But is this just a threat, or are we really going to go through with it?”

“Your choice.” Victor offered. “Whatever you decide, it’s final.”

“If we go through with this, if we press charges, my abuse will be discussed to no end, right?”

They all nodded.

“I don’t want that. And I have no intention of sending hundreds of people to unemployment either. I just want this to go away and maybe to send a warning that my personal business is off-limits.”

The lawyers all looked at Victor for approval. He gave them a small nod.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room opened, and an elegant tall man in his 60’s entered, his expression unsmiling and unforgiving. That expression alone would be a dead giveaway to who he was, if I hadn’t seen his picture in Victor’s biography. It was Victor’s father, Gregory Lee. Goldman followed shortly after him, a panicked expression on his face. And everyone in the room, except for me and Victor, were immediately affected by his presence, looking all uncomfortable and suddenly ceremonious.

Mr. Lee senior turned to the lawyers, speaking like he was actually their boss and ran the whole company himself.

“I need a moment alone with my son. Make yourselves busy elsewhere.”

Without another word, they quickly left the room, practically bowing to the man. The more I looked at him, the more I saw the resemblance in Victor. It was like he was a younger version of his father… except maybe for the eyes. The elder man turned to me.

“Did you not hear me? Leave.”

I looked at him, wondering what chip he had on his shoulder to be so rude. Victor intervened.

“Father, this is-“

“I know exactly who she is.” Mr. Lee interrupted, annoyed. “Her face is all over the tabloids.”

“What exactly are you doing here?” Victor asked, showing slight annoyance.

“I came to Loveland on business.” Gregory answered, sitting down. “Imagine my disappointment when one of my assistants brings me a copy of one of those dirty tabloids, featuring my son and… her.”

“I don’t see why is that any of your business.” Victor stated, cool as a cucumber.

“Ungrateful child.” The father spoke, his tone severe. “What do you think you are doing? Is that how you take care of our name, of your reputation? By getting yourself infatuated and letting our name be dragged through the mud? First it was that producer, now this? You’re too much of a fool, always acting on your romantic whims. Look at her. She has no family name, no worth of her own. Are you really considering continuing our bloodline with this girl? With a filthy immigrant?”

“I’m sorry, I won’t let you disrespect me like that!” I stood up.

“Someone should put a muzzle on you.” Victor’s father warned.

“Someone should try.” I retorted, letting him know with my eyes I was not scared of him.

“Enough!” I heard Victor say. “You said your piece. Now leave.” He got up, and walked to the door, opening it.

Gregory Lee walked proudly towards the door. He stopped by Victor, shooting a little more venom.

“I’m glad your mother isn’t here to see this. She would be ashamed of you.” And with that he left.

Victor looked like he took a major blow to the stomach. His eyes were red, his jaw clenching in anger. I had never seen him this vulnerable. He closed the door behind his father, and for a moment I was almost afraid to go to him, fearing he would break under my touch. He looked so fragile. It was evident that Victor’s tender spot was his father… and the mention of his mother.

He leaned against the frosted glass panels of the conference room, taking a deep breath, gathering himself. He was still the same Victor, standing tall and looking dignified, but at the same time, something about him looked frail, unhinged, shaken. I stood before him, massaging his shoulders softly.

He immediately took me in his arms, and held as tight as he could, taking a deep breath. Victor has held me so many times, trying to keep me safe or soothe me, but this was different. This was for his sake. He was the one seeking comfort this time, trying to steady himself. It almost felt like he was recharging.

“I’m sorry for this.” Victor finally spoke, sounding more like his usual self.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I really am sorry. I know he’s your father, but he’s an ass. And he has no right to just waltz in and disrespect you.”

Victor let out another sigh.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” He said, looking at me, but not letting me go out of his grip. “I told you, we don’t get along well.”

“You are a good man, Victor. You are.” I said, hoping my words would sound as honest as they were. He gave me a soft kiss, his lips lingering on mine.

“Let’s go home. I had enough of this day.” Victor gathered his things to leave.

The problem with contraptions like a Rube Goldberg machine is that, if you don’t see the bigger picture, you won’t know what it will lead to until the very end. You just see the dominoes falling, and the ball rolling, and the hourglass turning, and the hammer hitting it, allowing the sand in it to be slowly poured into a bowl supported by a very fragile string that can break at any moment.

All I knew was that my study was compromised, my career was in jeopardy, my abuse was out for the world to see, and Victor was fighting with his father. All of this was weighing on me like the sand in the bowl, and I was terrified to find out what would happen should the fragile string break.

Victor and I sat on the sofa in his living room, nursing our glasses of whiskey, both lost in thought. The world had decided to throw its entire weight on our shoulders, and for the first time in a long time, I didn’t feel strong enough to bear it. I couldn’t help but think this was all my fault. It was all a curse I seemed to carry, and I couldn’t get rid of it, no matter how hard I tried. Now it was affecting Victor as well. It broke my heart to see him hurt like that… because of me.

Victor seemed to read my mind, as he held my hand and spoke in a more upbeat tone.

“You know what we need?” He said, getting up and pulling me with him. “A distraction. Let me cook you something.”

I gladly took the suggestion. We gathered around his kitchen island, preparing ingredients, and at some point all those problems seemed so far away that it was almost funny that they existed. We were just there, living in the moment, enjoying the banter, having fun. We would get through this. We had each other.

And then the doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh, Victor went to open it.

“Mia?” I heard him say from the hallway. “What are you doing here?”

It was my turn to sigh heavily. What _was_ she doing here?

I didn’t understand her reply, but I noticed the voices were starting to get closer and closer. I prepared my serene smile.

“Wait in the kitchen with Andrea, I’ll check in my office.” I heard Victor say.

And there she was, wearing a blue summer dress, looking chirpy and innocent as always.

“Oh, Souvenir food?” She eyed the counter, and all the ingredients on it, curiously.

“Not sure it can qualify as Souvenir food, since we are both preparing it.” I said, as I put some onions to fry in a skillet.

“I miss my days cooking with Victor in Souvenir.” She reminisced. “But I have to say I learned a lot, at least now I can make edible food for Gavin. I was helpless in the kitchen, back in the day.”

My heart sank at the thought of Victor and Mia together, sharing the same moments I just shared with him.

“You used to cook with Victor for Souvenir?” I asked, trying to look impassive.

“I was there all the time!” She beamed. “I’m sure Victor told you, we know each other from way back! The restaurant was named after a memory we shared as kids! Well, one of the happy ones, the whole kidnapping and being in captivity for years isn’t one we want to keep, right?”

I held tight to the counter, my mind reeling. First, he clearly opened the restaurant in her honor, and that made my heart pang. Second, what did she mean, kidnapping? And captivity? This time, I couldn’t keep a straight face, and Mia grew worried.

“Are you feeling alright? You look pale, all of a sudden.” I didn’t reply, I could feel the ground moving under my feet. I focused on a spot on the counter, trying to steady myself.

“What’s the matter? Andrea?” I heard Victor’s voice as he came closer, his hands resting on my shoulders. I discretely shrugged his touch away. Mia didn’t notice, but Victor clearly did.

“Mia, the files you asked for are in that envelope. You don’t need me to see you out, do you?” I heard Victor say, his voice tense.

“No, it’s fine. Feel better, Andrea, okay?”

I nodded, wanting to make her go away as soon as possible. After a while, I heard the door close. I wondered how long it would take her to leave the building so I could leave as well, unnoticed. I released my grip from the counter and walked to the living room to get my phone. Victor followed me.

“Can you fill me in on what just happened?” Victor asked, simultaneously confused and annoyed.

“Why did you close Souvenir, Victor?” I faced him, giving him an accusatory look. “And don’t tell me it was because of Mr. Mills, because I know it wasn’t. It was because of her, wasn’t it? It didn’t make sense to keep it open, because she married another guy.”

Victor froze, his expression slightly panicked. I continued my tirade.

“What about your kidnapping? And being held captive for years? My trauma was spread all over Loveland, and you can’t bother sharing yours? I have to learn about it through your ex?”

“She is not my ex! We never had anything! I don’t even understand why you are so obsessed with her, she’s married! She’s off-limits!” Victor exploded.

“Oh, I’m painfully aware of that! If she was single you wouldn’t even look at me. She was nothing to you and still you shared all your life with her, opened a restaurant for her! Yet I sleep in your bed, practically share a life with you, and I’m kept in the dark. I’m the lesser evil. Why would you want me to move here in the first place?” My eyes were filled with tears. Victor’s were filled with anger.

“Don’t make this about me, you know this is not about me.” He fought back. “This is about your unwillingness to commit! This is about you not wanting to stand by my side and fight. I may not be verbal about a lot of things, Andrea, but I do notice them. And the moment that I asked you to move in, you’ve been evasive. You’re terrified to do this. I know that things went sour when you and Daniel moved in, but I’m not Daniel! And it disgusts me to be compared to him! I have been nothing but supportive! And I wonder if you truly want my support, because the minute things get hard, you look for reasons to walk away! Things got hard back in Portugal, and you ran to Loveland! You must be mentally packing by now!”

“Don’t act like you understand what I’ve been through! And don’t you dare use my abuse against me!” I almost screamed. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so enraged with Victor, and I could see him losing it too. And it was all so unfair! I was risking everything I fought so hard for just to be with him.

Victor paused, noticing he was indeed touching a very sensitive subject. He moved closer, but didn’t touch me, using his pleading eyes to connect with me.

“You’re giving up on us, Andrea. Don’t do this because things are getting harder. We can still solve this together.”

“Things are more than hard, Victor. My career is on the line, my trauma is juicy gossip, you haven’t been honest with me about your past. And some things can’t be solved. Did you tell your father the filthy immigrant can’t actually give him grandchildren? Did you ever consider it yourself? That you may want a child someday and I can’t give it to you? Maybe some things are just meant to crash and burn. Maybe we should cut our losses and call it a day.”

I could see the pain in Victor’s eyes when I spoke those last words. It mirrored the pain I felt when I said them. We had different opinions on that matter. As his history with Mia clearly showed, Victor would go to extreme lengths for something that really mattered to him, and I was one to pick my battles. The approaches were different, but both were right. They just weren’t compatible. Maybe Victor genuinely loved me and would stay strong by my side, but I couldn’t bear to make him go through so much hell.

Victor however, headstrong as he was, only saw his side of the equation, the only right side, in his opinion. And I understand he felt rejected. In retrospect, I also understand why the look in his eyes turned from pain to icy cold rage.

“Fine.” He said, his expression defying me, the wall put in place between us. “If you want to leave, then leave. Maybe your infertility is a silver lining, at least you’ll never leave a child behind when things get rough. Abandoning them like you are doing to me right now.”

I didn’t register the seconds that followed his statement, as I acted out of pure rage and instinct. I could only conclude what I had done when I felt my right hand tingle and saw Victor’s face turned to the side, his eyes closed, my fingers printed on his cheek.

I stood for a moment, wondering if it had been just a nightmare. Victor finally opened his eyes and looked at me, and the pain I saw in them was so deep that I couldn’t help but sob in desperation.

I couldn’t believe what had just happened. But it had happened. There was no way we could take it back.

Without a word, I gathered my things, tears streaming down my face, and walked to the door. Victor stood where he was, I didn’t expect him to follow me. Things had gone way too far.

That’s the thing with chain reaction machines, you are so distracted watching the contraption work, that you forget that you can actually stop it. Our relationship had just exploded in the ugliest of ways. The fragile string supporting the bowl had broken, and sand was spilled everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like the end of an era, although it was only a few months.  
> Before I say anything else, thank you so much for the support, for the comments and for all the love! Honestly, every comment was a lighthouse in my dark insecure days, bringing me back home again, making me want to write more, and better, and faster. Thank you so much for reading my words, and being true companions in this journey.  
> A special thanks to my dear Roxie for putting up with me and bringing clarity to my literary chaos.
> 
> As for the cliffhanger ending... Such as in life, there isn't really an ending, is there? We aren't done yet. :D


End file.
